I Hope You Dance
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: If a tree falls in the middle of the forest and no one was around to hear it, would it make a sound? If she died and no one was around to witness it, would she be dead?
1. Black As Night

**A/N: hey you guys 2kindsofcrazy here! Now that I'm all nice and squeaked up with ideas I think that this story will be my best one yet! It may be a little dark but who cares! Now show Tessa some love by reading this and putting up with my calling her at ungodly hours. **

**--**

**Chapter One **

**Black as Night**

Hinata ran as fast as she could, as far away as she could, until she could no longer hear her heart pounding in her ears or the wind whipping her face. Until she could no longer feel the difference between the rain drops and her tears.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_... How could she have been so blind? He'd never loved her, he never had and never would. No one loved her. She could feel herself nearing her destination, the one place that she truly felt wanted.

_May you never take one single breath for granted, God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_... She saw the lone grave near the edge of a cliff over looking the sea. The white rock of the tomb stone was slightly cracked and weather worn from the storm. The water lapped the cliff and Hinata could feel some of the salty spray. She felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she collapsed at the grave.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_... Hinata crumpled into a ball and let the tears take control. She wasn't surprised that this had happened, she'd known all along that she would never be worthy of him. She always knew.

_I hope you dance, I hope you dance. _Hinata looked out at the unruly sea. She admired how the waves would continually crash onto the rock and never back down. How many times had she contemplated just falling over the edge? How many times had she wondered if anyone would miss her? They probably wouldn't, but it was nice to think that they would.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance, Never settle for the path of least resistance_... Hinata thought back on the days events. She'd caught Naruto having sexual relations with another woman. She would've never found out if she hadn't been seeking comfort from him after her emotional run-in with her father. Her father was Hisashi Hyuga, founder and CEO of Hyuga Corps, a very prestigious company. He'd give her another verbal lashing about why she wasn't good enough to carry the name Hyuga. Normally Hinata wouldn't cry, but then her father told her how much she was like her mother. Weak. Hinata kept from crying until her father dismissed her. Hinata went straight to Naruto, her boyfriend's house. She knew that he would make her smile.

When she had reached the house she heard odd noises coming from inside. Her eyes widened when she heard someone moan, 'Naruto'. Hinata wasn't very educated in the ways of "doing it" but she did know what was going on.

Hinata couldn't believe that he would do this to her. But not she could see why. Hinata cried until the sun disappeared and the moon resurfaced.

_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth takin', Lovin' might be a mistake but its worth makin'_, Hinata stood up and walked slowly towards the edge. Her heart pounded like a war drum in her ears, blocking her surroundings out from her. She'd made her decision. She was going to finally go through with it.

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter, When you come close to selling out reconsider_, Hinata looked up at the moon and remembered the many times it had comforted her on nights like this. Hinata could never stand the daylight, it always seemed so fake and artificial to her. But at night things came ALIVE! Night is when people show their true colors for no one can hide from the dark. No one.

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_... _I hope you dance, I hope you dance, _Hinata took a deep breath. Her lungs filled with the relaxing salty tang of sea air. She got closer to the edge, to the point that her toes were hanging off. A few pebbles fell into the spray without making a sound. It made her wonder, if a tree fell in the forest and no one was around to hear it would it make a sound? If she died and no one was around to witness it would she be dead? Hinata spread her arms out and got ready to jump into the sea.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_...

"Mother" Hinata whispered. "I'm going to dance." Hinata felt a gust of wind whip her hair from her face. She leaned forward. Before she got the chance to complete her task, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. Hinata turned around quickly to find herself looking into eyes as black as the night sky itself.

--

_T/N: Tessa here! So to Paige, I have to say…OMG, I LOVE HOW THIS STORY GOES!! BEST ONE YET! BRAVA! BRAVA! gasp Who is this mysterious person?__ …I think its Sasuke… __but we wont find out till next chapter! Reviews are welcome! Love ya guys! See ya next chapter! Vive le fanfics! _


	2. It's A Long Way Down

**A/N: okay here's the second chapter to I hope you dance. You know I've gotten more reviews for Why Can't we than this story? Well I guess this means you folks like comedy or you thought this story was a one shot...hm oh well. I update every two to three days so yea! Read on! **

--

Chapter Two 

Its A Long Way Down 

"What are you doing?" the man with the dark eyes asked.

"Let me go!" Hinata pleaded, but the grip on her wrist tightened.

"Do you really want to die that badly?" he asked.

"What I want is none of your concern, it was never anyone's concern!" Hinata whispered harshly.

"I don't care if you live or die. I just don't want to see someone die tonight of all nights." The man hissed.

Hinata flinched feeling uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze. Who was this man? Who did he think he was ordering around someone he barely knew around? Then again it didn't matter if it was a stranger or family. Hinata didn't let anyone take advantage of her. Hinata looked over the edge once more before sitting down. She let her legs hang idly over the cliff. She felt the man's hand leave her wrist, but she could still feel his presence near her.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, the man spoke.

"Its a long way down.".

The man said this more to himself than to her but Hinata nodded anyway.

"The water is freezing this time of night, and you probably would have been splattered on those rocks before you even reached the water."

Again, Hinata knew this. She couldn't count how many times she'd look out over this ledge. Wishing for death. _There must be some God out there laughing at me_, she thought. Everyone was always laughing. Hinata looked up at the man's silhouette, shining in the moonlight. He had dark ebony hair that was spiked slightly in the back with long bangs in the front. His skin was pale, but that could have been a trick of the moon. His cheek bones were prominent and refined and his eyes stared intently out over the ledge out to the sea. He looked like a Greek god. This is why Hinata loved the night. You couldn't hide behind make-up and masks at night like you could during the day. At night, her mask came off as well. She was truly an angry person. On the inside.

"Why do you want to die?" the man asked, startling Hinata from her melancholy thoughts.

"I-I can't stand being a-alive." Hinata whispered.

The man scoffed. "Deal with it. Sometimes the easiest way isn't the best way." The man said this to her as if reprimanding a child.

"How would you know?" Hinata hissed. Who was this guy telling her she can't die?

"I've tried." He rolled up his sleeves to reveal many pale scars criss-crossing each other over his wrists. "And its not easy."

Hinata took a sharp intake of breath. Hinata had never taken to cutting her own wrists. She wasn't into self mutilation. She had tried sleeping pills before but never had she overdosed.

The man then stood up.

"Jump off that cliff if you want, but what if you don't die going down?" and with that the man left.

Hinata looked over at her mother's grave once more. _Mother_, she asked, _What would you have done if you were in my place? Would you jump? Or would you keep your feet firmly on the ground? _

**A/N: yes I know it was short but it feels long why I'm writing this on my cell phone. Any way reviews would be very nice! **

_T/N: I really like how beautiful and sad this story is. I was listening to happy music reading this so it put me in a kinda weird mood…Yah, so there really isn't much more to say about this…except READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! TESSA WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!! And I do! I love you! And you! And you! So show some love for Paige and me and leave us a review! Yes? No? Maybe so?_


	3. It Doesn't Matter

Chapter 3: It Doesn't Matter

Hinata dragged herself out of bed the next morning to get ready for school. She hated school. It was her personal hell on earth. It was full of bullies, skanks, and future rapists. Hinata kept to herself, knowing that if she made herself invisible she wouldn't be

noticed.

The school didn't have a uniform so she kept herself dressed in

oversized hoodies and baggy pants. No one ever bothered her and she

rarely got a partner during team projects. Hinata snuck out of her

bedroom window so that she wouldn't have to face her father and headed for Kohanna High **(P/N: cliché. I know. Sue me.)**.

She watched as the students milled about in their cliques. No matter what

you believe, its either you're in a clique or you're on the outside looking in. Hinata watched as the skanky cheerleaders flirted with the steroid abusing jocks. They looked so artificial in their make up, so unreal. The art fanatics sat off to the side under the giant oaks that the environmental junkies (**P/N: finally! CHHS is getting some trees because of all of the complaints from us about lack there of! Yay!**) had planted a few years ago. The band geeks were running on the walls playing ninja and having make out sessions. **(P/N: one time afterschool one boy was all running up the wall all cool like.)** The preps were sitting around talking about how little they ate and how fat they were. The emos and goths were blasting the most depressive music and burning the table with magnifying glasses. Next were the nerds. You could see them in the library window playing chess and chucking paper at each other. The 'so called' normal people were walking around, laughing and making crude jokes about things that weren't funny.

Hinata didn't believe that crap about everyone being equal and that their weren't cliques in high school. There were. No one was normal, nothing is ever normal so why do people try to be something they're not?

Hinata sighed and made her way into the building. She quickly made her way through the winding halls of "public learning" to find her classroom. No one was in there except for Sasuke Uchiha. He was blasting music from his ipod really loud and as she sat there she started to bop her head the music.

"Do you like my music?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly and Hinata

hesitantly nodded, afraid of what the he would do.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he turned the volume up so that she could here better.

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation._

_No bleeding._

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

_Would it be wrong would it be right,_

_If I cut my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Be losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright_

_Nothing is fine_-

"That's enough Mr. Uchiha, Miss. Hyuga. Give me that ipod." Came the droll voice of Asuma walking into the class room. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and turned his music down. Hinata looked down at her desk and sighed. That song was so very true for the man who stopped her yesterday. Images of his wrists flashed in her memory as she replayed the lyrics in her head. Hinata felt strange as she watched the other students mill about and take seats in the class.

Hinata realized that if it hadn't been for that man, she wouldn't be sitting here today. No one knew of the petit Hyuga's suicide attempt, perhaps no one even cared. Hinata knew people would cry and say how polite and kind she was and how it was tragic that she'd died at such a young age. Knowing this was the sad part.

She thought about how it didn't matter if she was sitting in this desk or dead; she was still invisible. Hinata felt herself grow faint. She hadn't eaten breakfast or dinner and she was getting hot from her sweltering hoodie. She closed her eyes and let the oncoming darkness engulf her.

--

**P/N : okay folks before you shoot me I would like you to know that I'm modeling everything I write here is based off of my own high school. Trust me everything I wrote here is true about my school so don't shoot me about the cliques!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! Sorry it took so long to update but I have an announcement to make about this story! It is going on hiatus! Yay! That's all…)_


	4. Make Her Smile

**P/N: okay people I don't even know why I am still even writing for this story. Obviously people don't like it since NO ONE is reviewing!! Gosh! I look at Why Can't We and then I look at this one and I wonder what I am doing wrong but I can't figure it out! Anyway read please. If you even feel like it.**

_If I gave you warmth,  
__Would you let me hold you,  
If I let you dream,  
Would you say that you dream of me,  
If I could make you see,  
Would you only look at me,  
And if I could make you smile,  
Would you smile for me,  
If you would do all of those things,  
I will be anything you want me to be...  
_**-By Paige Dumas**

--

Chapter 4: Make Her Smile

Was he the only one who noticed that something was wrong? Was he the only one that knew she was falling? Sasuke sprung up from his chair and caught Hinata before she hit the floor. Everyone in the room noticed what was going on now since Sasuke Uchiha was doing something about it. Sasuke moved some hair out of her face to feel her extremely hot skin.

"Kakashi, Hinata needs the nurse." Sasuke picked Hinata up bridal style and walked out of the silent room.He walked quickly down the halls, ignoring the strange stares that he was getting. All he concentrated on were the reverberating echoes of his feet and the sound of Hinata's fast heart beat. Both sounds echoed in his ears as he rushed Hinata to the nurses office.

When he finally reached the nurse's office, he was greeted by an odd look from Nurse Kabuto.

"Lay her down on the table." Kabuto informed and quickly went to work on her.

After about five minutes, Kabuto tsked and shook his head."She's terribly over heated from this hoodie and it looks like she's been skipping meals...What happened to her? Do you know?" Kabuto inquired.

"I don't. She was just listening to music with me and then class started and she just fainted." Sasuke said blankly.

"Hmm. I'll give her some medicine. I suggest that you go back to class."Sasuke scoffed at Kabuto and put his earphones on. He made himself comfortable in Kabuto's chair. Kabuto shook his head knowing that if he said anymore this kid would surely kill him. Sasuke watched Hinata as she slept on the bed.She looked strangely familiar. In fact, she looked a lot like the girl he stopped from committing suicide the other night. Or at least he thought is was a girl. He figured this by how long their hair was and by the sound of their voice. In another time he could probably be certain that it was a girl but these days you can't really be sure.

He furrowed his brow as her grip on the sheets lessened and tightened...almost like she was trying to grasp for something. After a few minutes, she started talking."No, mother! I don't wanna die yet!" Hinata cried and Sasuke went over to the bed to see what was wrong.Out of the corner of her eyes were fresh tears that were soon cascading down her face. Sasuke wiped one away and rubbed the moisture away between his fingers.

"I'll be a good girl, momma. I promise! Please don't kill me!" Hinata pleaded with an imaginary person. "I promise I won't cry anymore momma! I'll be a big girl!" Hinata caught Sasuke's hand in a vice grip and didn't let go. Sasuke knew that he could easily pry her fingers away but for some reason he kept her hand in his."I promise I will do whatever daddy wants and I wont cry about it! I promise!" Hinata cried harder, her tears seeping through his shirt.Hinata's other hand grabbed onto his shirt and she looked up at him with wide lifeless eyes. Then her mouth opened and she spoke barely above a whisper."Don't kill me."

With those last words Hinata passed out, leaving a very confused Sasuke to hold her limp body. Sasuke gently laid her down and took a sheet and tucked her in. What was wrong with her? He never really noticed her before and he probably never would have if she hadn't reminded him of that girl on the cliff.Hinata always seems so quiet and happy but now he saw how much pain she was hiding inside of her. Probably as much as he had. He wanted to help her, he never wanted to help anyone before but this girl just seemed to make something inside of him want to help. Weird. If it will make her happy, he will do it. For some reason he knew that she would look beautiful if she smiled. He just knew it. Sasuke put his ear buds back into his ears and got comfortable in the chair beside her bed. He would make her smile.

--

**P/N: okay folks this is the last chapter that you guys will see for a while if no one reviews. By the way that poem at the top is by me, not copy writed! I thought of it while I was looking over this chapter. This story will most likely end up unfinished due to lazy readers. No offense to anyone but I feel kind of neglected. Anywho please review!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! Just thinking that it's a shame that I took a psychology class yet I can't tell you what was wrong w/ Hinata in this chapter…Anyway (I say that alot) the whole time I was editing, I started singing the song 'Make 'Em Laugh' that Quagmire song in that Family Guy episode, "Peterotica". I love that song. Err...yah, just thought you should know. XD)_


	5. Chapter 5

**P/N: wow, it been awhile hasn't it? I hope ya'll haven't forgotten me! Well please give Tessa some love and read this!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Hinata awoke to an unfamiliar room and quickly started to panic. If she had been kidnapped, her father would be angry  
with her about how weak she was to get into this situation. Hinata sat up slowly to survey surroundings. She saw A mahogany desk accompanied by a mahogany chair, a white medicine cabinet with silver knobs, white tiled flooring, off-white  
walls, and a window draped in white curtains. Hinata sighed and leaned back down on the cot. She must be in the  
school infirmary. But who would be kind enough to take her? One time, she had fallen out of a tree on the school grounds and passed out. She woke up hours later under the same tree, her leg covered in blood. No one noticed her. No one cared.

The door to the infirmary opened and in walked the boy who she had listened to music with earlier. Sasuke Uchiha. He took one look at her and the pulled something out of his hoodie pocket.Hinata flinched, expecting a weapon, but instead he pulled out a bottle of water and two pills. He looked at her expectantly and Hinata, shaking, took the objects from him. Was he trying to poison her?

"Those are for your fever." Sasuke gruffly informed her before taking a seat at the edge of her bed and leaning his head on the wall behind them.  
Hinata hesitantly took the one of the pills and gulped down a little of the cold water. Whennothing happened, she took the other one. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Hinata spoke.

"W-why? Why did you br-bring me h-h-here? Why d-d-didn't you just i-ignore m-me and leave like, like everyone else?" Hinata asked softly as she looked at her lap.

"Did you want me to leave you?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no." She said softly.

"Then I won't leave you." Sasuke said bluntly, jerking her head up to look him in the eye. Hinata didn't know if he meant that he wasn't going to leave her ever or if it was a one time deal. But whatever it was made her happy.

"T-thank y-y-you." Hinata stammered.

"Hn. Lets go eat." Sasuke said stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking out of the room.

Hinata scurried as fast as she could after him. When they reached the outside of the school, Hinata frowned. Why was the  
sky a russet color? She couldn't have been out for that long. If Sasuke had stayed with her the whole time then he must've missed a full day of school. He was probably angry with her so the least she could do was apologize.

"Sa-sasuke, I, I, I'm sorry." Hinata said. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, causing Hinata to bump into him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sasuke asked, not looking at her.

"I, I made y-you miss sc-school be-because I am w-weak." Hinata stammered softly.

"I wanted to miss school. And you are not weak unless you allow yourselfto be. Now come on." Sasuke said gruffly and started walking again.

Hinata stared blankly at his retreating back for a moment beforecatching up to him. No one had ever said something like that to her before. Why was he being so nice to her anyway? She barely knew anything about him. All she knew was his name, that he was a genius, had hoards of fangirls, and good taste in music. Most of that was common knowledge, anyway. He probably knew even less about her. Hinata shook her head furiously as she fell into step behind Sasuke. She was going to ride this niceness out for as long as she could.

Sasuke opened the door to a familiar smelling restaurant. Salty fries, ketchup, and grease filled the air; they were in McDonald's. She didn't know that Sasuke liked fast food. Well you learn something new everyday. She followed him up to the front counter and was surprised the see Sakura Haruno working the register. Sakura was wearing the employee uniform: an unbottuned red polo with a small yellow 'M' on it, a pair of black dress pants, her name tag, and a little McDonald's hat.

Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke at the restaurant and leaned over the counter to show him what little cleavage  
she had.

"Sasuke! What a surprise! Are you coming to pay me a visit?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No." He said dully. He then turned to Hinata and brought her to stand beside him.

"What would you like to eat Hinata?" Sasuke asked while Sakura shot daggers at the lavender eyed girl.

"I, I w-would like a…a Southern Style Chicken Sandwich with a, a coke p-p-please." Hinata said softly. **(P/N: oh just so ya'll know that sandwich is pretty good but its not southern it would be southern if you took off the pickles, take away the buns, deep fry the chicken, and then add hot sauce. Now that's southern...or an early death.) **

Sakura grudgingly typed her order onto the machine and then turned to Sasuke, posing in a way that she was sure her tiny breasts would be exposed.

"And what would you like big boy?" Sakura asked.

"Double Cheese burger with fries. And don't spit in Hinata's food, I'll know if you do."

Sakura's face fell.

"Why would I do that Sasuke?" Sakura asked with false innocence.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura went to the back to make their food. Hinata just stared at the counter and wondered if Sakura would really spit in her food. Then Hinata realized that she didn't have any money on her menaing she couldn't pay for the food. She tugged on Sasuke's sleeve lightly and he immediately turned his attention to her.

"Sa-Sasuke I, I don't have an-an-any m-money. C-could you t-t-tell Sakura not to, to m-make my food pl-please?" Hinata asked as she stared intently at the ground.

"I was going to pay for your food whether or not you had money." Sasuke shrugged and Hinata just stared at him, no one had been kind enough to pay for her meal before.

"I, I, I don't wa-wanna be a, a, a bother." Hinata said, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Hn." Sasuke said and turned his head away from her. He didn't want to admit it but she had a cute blush.

Sakura returned shortly with their orders. She put the food out on the counter and obnoxiously chewed her gum as she typed in the total of their orders. A lacey pink bra was clearly visible.

"That will be fifteen dollars and thirty-seven cents." Sakura said and Sasuke put a twenty on the counter.

He moodily grabbed their food and walked out of the restaurant with Hinata trailing nervously behind him. Sasuke then plopped down onto the sidewalk and took his burger out of the bag. Hinata stood there dumbly holding her right arm as Sasuke ate his food. Sasuke glanced up at her but decided to ignore her. If she wanted to eat she would have to come  
get it. After a while Sasuke was nearly done and Hinata was still standing there.

"Are you going to eat or not?" Sasuke asked, slightly fustrated as Hinata subconciously took a step back.

"Fine then." Sasuke shrugged and balled up the bag with her food inside. Hinata opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. Sasuke got up off of the ground and walked towards a nearby trashcan. He looked at Hinata with a hard stare, but she did nothing but stare at him with those big watery eyes. Sasuke dropped the bag into the trash and then grabbed her wrist.

"Come on." Sasuke said gruffly and Hinata lamely followed.

After about fifteen minutes Hinata realized that he was walking herhome. She heard her stomach growl loudly and wished that Sasuke hadn't crumpled up her food and thrown it away. She didn't notice it but Sasuke had looked back at her when her stomach growled and felt slightly guilty about throwing her food away. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar a fangirl had given him earlier. He hated sweets so he hadn't eaten it. He tossed it over his shoulder and to his surprise she caught it. Hinata stopped and stared wide eyed at the bar of chocolate.

"Eat it." Sasuke said, stopping. He didn't resume walking until he heard the subtle rip of the chocolate wrapper.

--

Hinata sighed to herself as she stared at the chocolate wrapper on her desk. She was going to keep this so that she could look back and say that at least one person was kind to her. She took out some glue, a pen, and a leather bound book with no words. She opened to the first page and neatly glued the wrapper in. Then she scribbled a few words at the bottom:

_Sep. 1st 2008,  
Uchiha Sasuke threw this at me after he crushed my food. Delightful._

* * *

**P/N: here ya'll go! I got a lot of nice reviews for this so I'm continuing. It won't be updated often but I shall try my best! Review!!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! sorry I haven't uploaded but I was too busy being geeky. I went to Anime Weekend Atlanta. Yay!! I'm so happy :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and review...and give me hug? I be happy, yah? ) (Super Fantastical Theme Song of the Current Moment of Time: "Alienating My Audience" by Mindless Self Indulgence)_


	6. Drugs

**P/N: yea I just got done reading this great book called Luna its by Julie Anne Peters. Its so good and it made me cry! My Boyfriend said I'm crazy for reading a book about a boy who wants to be a girl but whatever. Thank Tessa for posting and edit this and read on my fellow fanfictioners, read on.**

**WARNING**

**There is some drug use in this chapter so if you don't like it, oh well. Plus I really don't know much about drugs so if any of my infromation is wrong, please correct me but don't shoot me or anything. This is a warning so yea. Don't blame me if you get upset, I warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all I own are my wack-job ideas, my dwindling Halloween candy, and my boyfriend because he lost a bet we made.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Drugs

The next day Hinata woke up with a slightly lighter heart; she had a strange feeling in her gut that something good would happen to her today. She quickly got dressed in a pair of acid washed jeans, a black v-neck sweater, and a dark gray pullover and quickly scurried downstairs with her book bag to get some breakfast.

Only her playboy cousin and her little bisexual sister were downstairs. Neji and Hanabi were comparing make-out sessions over bowls of cereal. They paid no attention to her presence. She heaved a sigh and Hinata couldn't help but remember how they got this point. Neji, 19, never had a mother or even a mother figure and he resented it. He loathed it. He uses women solely because he feels used and to find a women's touch. Hanabi, on the other hand, was a different story. All she wanted was attention. At fifteen years old, she gets plenty of attention from their father but she ignores it. Its cold and unfeeling attention that she doesn't want. She feels that she must be perfect like a doll. All she wants is love. Hinata felt so out of place when she was next to them; they were so perfect, so beautiful, and she was the ugly duckling.

Neji and Hanabi both had long brown locks, piercing white eyes, high cheek bones, and tall figures. Hinata was short with long hair but it always laid flat and dead on her head She had large lavender eyes and the only thing she liked about herself was that she was inconspicuous. Hinata pulled a pop tart out of the pantry and as she was halfway to the front door she saw her father in his study.

Hisashi was busy reading something on his flat screen computer, a cup of coffee in one hand and an expensive cigar in the other. He was a once handsome man. A person could still tell by his chiseled features, but work, business, and the loss of his love took a toll on him. He was a cold shell of his former self. Hinata shook her head and headed off to school.

---

The normally populated school yard was empty since she was early, but she caught a glimpse of an ebony locks boy going behind the building. Against her better judgment, Hinata followed. It didn't take long to identify him.

It was Sasuke Uchiha and he was clad in a pair of baggy jeans that were cut at the knees and a black shirt with the words 'Screw You!' in bold white print across the front. She watched him toss his bag to the ground and plop down next to it. He took out a rolled piece of paper and a lighter and he began to smoke.

Hinata wasn't a drug expert, but she knew the difference between cigars, cigarettes, and weed. What Sasuke was smoking was definitely weed and by the way it burned, it was probably laced with something. Hinata felt her palms grow sweaty and she wanted to run away but she couldn't; she was frozen.

"You can come out now, Hinata." Sasuke said bluntly. Hinata felt her heart explode in her chest as she took a hesitant step forward.

Sasuke motioned for her to sit next to him and Hinata slowly took the spot of grass beside him. As she got closer, she realized that the area around his eyes were swollen, bruised, and puffy. Had he gotten into a fight? Hinata blankly stared at the bruised area until Sasuke spoke.

"What are you looking at." Sasuke asked, or more like demanded.

"I-I-I-" Hinata stammered and then gave up.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Sasuke asked. He raised an eyebrow when Hinata flinched at the word 'mother'.

He wasn't one to pry and honestly he just didn't care, but he had made a promise to himself that he would make this girl smile. He took a puff from his roll and blew smoke rings into the air. He smirked as Hinata watched him, fully entertained by his parlor tricks.

"Would you like to try?" Sasuke asked and Hinata blushed before shaking her head.

She would never take drugs, not even medication. She would'nt end up like her mother. Sasuke shrugged.

"Y-y-you s-s-should see the n-n-nurse for that." Hinata stammered as she pointed to his eye. Sasuke glared at her.

"I don't need to do a damn thing!" Sasuke spat; the drugs were starting to take affect. "Its always 'Do this, Sasuke! Do that! You're so perfect, Sasuke! I love you! Damnit! I fucking hate them all."

Hinata shrank and watched Sasuke jump to his feet and start to pace about.

"Why? Why! Why did they have to leave me with him? Why!"

Sasuke roughly dragged Hinata to her feet by her wrists and forced her to pace with him.

"I hate myself. I want to die. Why can't I die. Why won't I die!" Sasuke yelled to no one in particular before sinking to his knees and clutching his head.

Hinata sank down onto her knees in front of him. He looked at her with wild red eyes, but as he looked he didn't seem to be looking at her. It seemed he was looking past her.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Sasuke yelled and Hinata knew that he wasn't talking to her, but an imaginary person that only he could see.

Hinata was frightened. She had no idea what was going on and she definitely didn't know what to do. So she went with her gut instinct. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and brought him to her chest. His body stiffened for a moment before relaxing into her own. She could feel his hands grip her jacket tight as he cursed invisible people and wished ill upon them.

Hinata had no clue what brought this anger on. Maybe it was the drugs or amybe he was fed up with his life. But whatever it was, it had really torn his poor soul apart. He was so beautiful on the outside, yet his mind was probably a battle field, and his heart, a wasteland.

Hinata heard the bell ring and she felt Sasuke stiffen again. He looked around, apparently surprised by his surroundings before finally collecting his befuddled thoughts and realizing what had just happened. He grabbed both of Hinata's arms tightly ( the girl was sure he left a bruise) and he looked at her with cold black eyes.

"Tell no one what happened." Sasuke said, hints of anger and traces of panic could be heard in his deep voice.

"I-I won't." Hinata said softly and he immediately let go of her like she had burned him.

Sasuke then roughly got up and grabbed his stuff before walking straight past Hinata. She just stared at the spot Sasuke once sat and wondered in amazement at what had just happened. This boy, this Sasuke Uchiha, was a big mystery and she didn't know if she wanted to know the ending.

Hinata slowly gathered her stuff off of the ground and as she was making her way towards the front entrance to the school she discovered the yard to be empty again. Hinata panicked. She was late! Hinata ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her but she was still very tardy. She finally made it to her classroom and took a deep breath before opening the door.

No one looked up from their work to see who she was and the teacher didn't hand her a detention slip. She was still invisible, except to one person. That person was boring ebony eye holes at her and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

Hinata tried to ignore it and got out her text book and began to work on the assignments scrawled out on the board. All the while, the unfamiliar feeling of being watched immersed her and kept her from fully concentrating.

---

Hinata stared contently up at the sky as she walked home and really wasn't paying attentiong to where she was going until she bumped into something hard.

"Watch where you're going freak." A pissed off red head in a letterman jacket hissed and pushed her.

Hinata was sure that she would fall but she felt a firm hand on her shoulder keep her up right. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke give the guy a deathening glare and the red head backed off and stalked off to a group of his friends that were not too far off. For some reason, Sasuke seemed to have an unnatural air of dominance and it forced anyone, willing or not, to obey him.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata with those same cold eyes, but Hinata could tell that they had softened a little. What brought on that change? Sasuke let go of her shoulder and his eyes hardened again.

"Thank you." Sasuke said monotonously and Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat.

What was he thanking her for? Her cheeks grew hot in confusion and she was broken from her thoughts by Sasuke's deep resonating voice.

"Lets go." Sasuke said and started to walk.

Hinata stood there a moment, not quite registering what had just happened, before scurrying to catch up with the boy with raven locks.

---

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Sasuke got high, broke down in a fit of rage, bored holes into my skull during class, and then thanked me. All in all it was a good day._

* * *

P/N: I think that this is a pretty long chapter. Plus ya'll deserve it! Please review or I promise that I have butterfingers and I may just delete this story. So Review my lovely readers, review!

_(T/N: Yesterday was Paige's birthday. Say something to her. c(: &today's my friend's 18th bday. Wish em a good one. Love ya!)_


	7. Teach Me By the Light of the Moon

**

* * *

**

P/N: hi ya'll! I didn't get as great of a response as I expected last time and the only reason I have the will to write this is because I was inspired by a couple of songs and they kept beating me in the head until I wrote the ideas down on paper so yea. Tell me what you think and give

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Why the heck do they make us write this every time we post something? They know no one on here owns it so why do they keep crushing our dreams?**

Chapter 7: Teach Me By the Light of the Moon

Hinata sighed as she looked up at the intimidating house and tried to collect what little bravery she did have. Sasuke wasn't at school today and she thought that she should bring him his homework. She'd taken notes and copied them for him during lunch and paid extra attention in class just in case he asked her a question, she would know the answer.  
It all seemed like a good idea at the time but now she didn't know. The house itself was brooding just like the occupants inside probably were. Hinata gulped and gathered all of her mettle before ringing the doorbell. It was a few nervous pregnant moments before the door opened to reveal a tall and haggard looking man. He looked like Sasuke but with stress lines around his eyes and longer hair. He was wearing a white button down dress shirt, a black vest, a pair of black slacks, and a loose black tie. From his attire Hinata could tell that he had probably just gotten home from a long day at work. He peered down at her with the onyx eyes Sasuke had and she felt that he was seeing straight into her soul.

"Are you here to see Sasuke?" the man asked and his deep voice sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

"I-I...h-h-his home, home work." Hinata stammered and the man moved to the side ever so slightly so that she could get into the house.

The inside of the house was nicely furnished with hardwood floors and old-fashioned furniture. The window curtains were pulled shut with heavy ebony curtains and many hallways branched off from the front room. Before Hinata could drink everything in the man spoke again.

"Down the left hallway, up the stairs and the last door on your right."  
The man informed her before going down a hallway opposite to where she would be.

Hinata took slow deliberate steps and followed the man's orders to the 'T'. As she was nearing the last door on the right she heard singing, she couldn't make out the words but the tone was wonderful. She stayed rooted in her spot for a moment and just listened to the sound before a curse of dissatisfaction emitted from the room and the person stopped singing.  
Hinata finally found the ability to move her limbs and she opened the door to find Sasuke on his bed with a guitar in his lap and papers thrown haphazardly about the room. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting gray sweat pants and a black tee-shirt with various band names scrawled all over it in different texts. He looked up at her and at first surprise flitted through his eyes before they became their normal expressionless tone.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked but he didn't sound angry.

"Y-y-you're homework. And no-notes." Hinata said softly and Sasuke motioned for her to come over to his bed.

"I don't care about that stuff. What are you, doing here?" Sasuke asked as she stood in front of him.

What was she doing here? Was it only for the homework? No. She was worried about him. She was afraid that something bad had happened. After a while when she didn't say anything Sasuke ran his fingers through his ebony locks and then began to circle something in red marker on a sheet of paper.  
"Can you sing?" Sasuke asked with his brow knotted and Hinata blushed.  
"In the, in the s-shower." Hinata admitted and Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile at her answer.  
"Well sing what I have circled in red when I get to it." Sasuke commanded, not really giving Hinata a choice and handed her the paper to her.  
He picked up his guitar and began strumming notes that tied together in a hypnotic way. And Hinata clutched the paper tightly.

Sasuke:  
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

Hinata took a deep breath that was very shaky before opening her mouth to sing. She started off soft but her voice gradually got stronger and she missed the pride in Sasuke's eyes.  
Hinata:

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
Sasuke joined her voice with his own but with more passion than before.  
Both: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore  
_  
When the last note had resounded off the walls Hinata and Sasuke we left just staring at each other. Hinata had her hands clutched over her heart and Sasuke's mouth was slightly agape. Sasuke was the first to regain his composure and he put his guitar to the side but didn't take his eyes off of Hinata.

"Come with me." Sasuke said as he shuffled through the papers before he found a light blue folder.

He then grabbed Hinata's hand and led her out of the room. Hinata couldn't help but notice the slight tingle she felt as he held her hand and didn't let go. She was so concentrated on the feeling that she didn't realize that Sasuke had stopped and she bumped into his side. He looked at her curiously with a hint of mirth before opening the door to a spacious room with large window that had sheer white curtains hung on them. And when she said spacious she meant empty save for a black grand piano and a semi long piano bench.  
Sasuke sat down at the piano and opened the folder to reveal piano sheet music and a set of lyrics. Hinata didn't know that Sasuke could play the piano and she didn't know that he could play the guitar and sing. There was a lot that she didn't know about him, and to some degree that scared her. Sasuke passed her the lyrics and then stretched his long fingers before speaking to her.  
"I would like for you to sing this." Sasuke said and when she gave a slight nod he began to play. Soft, sad notes of the piano filled the empty room and with a nod of his head Sasuke cued her in.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand for all of these years  
But you still have-

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Harsh and angry notes filled the air and Hinata could feel her body sway slightly with the music. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata could see Sasuke's black head bobbing along and getting really into the piece he was playing. Just from singing these lyrics she could feel that such emotion had been put into them, so much hurt. So much pain.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have-  
All of me_

When Hinata finished they heard slow and eerie clapping coming from the doorway and they both turned around quickly to see the intruder. The man who had opened the door for her was leaning sloppily in the doorway and lazily clapping his hands.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you play Sasuke." The man said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke growled but Hinata noticed a sense of hopelessness in his voice.

"Nothing. Its just I heard you playing and wanted to get a better look is all. Is that a crime?" the man whose name was now revealed to be  
Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but you have done far worse." Sasuke mumbled under his breath and  
Itachi didn't hear him.  
"I'll leave you to your festivities." Itachi said and dismissed himself.

After a moment of a long and tense silence Hinata opened her mouth to speak.

"That, that was a-a really pr-pretty song S-S-Sasuke." Hinata complemented.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why did-didn't you...come to, to school today?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't want to. Its okay to skip every once in awhile." Sasuke said and when he looked over at Hinata to see a look of shock mar her features.

"B-bu-but-" Hinata started but Sasuke stopped her.  
"You will skip with me tomorrow." Sasuke stated, not really giving her an option and like the doormat she was she didn't object.

Sasuke scooted over a bit to give her room to sit on the bench and she came over. Hinata eyed the keys in wonder and didn't know how Sasuke could tell which notes were which, let alone play a whole song. Sasuke noticed her confusion and decided to intervene.  
"Would you like to learn?" Sasuke asked and he noticed her eyes lit up at the offer.

"Y-yes." Hinata squeaked.

They sat there together on the bench and Sasuke instructed her on how to play the piano. They laughed at jokes the only the two of them could understand and every time their hands brushed together they felt an electric shock roll through their bodies. The slowly shrouded itself in darkness as day turned to night and Sasuke played for her by the light of the moon.

* * *

**P/N: there's some fluff and character introduction for ya! Oh and here is a challenge for ya'll whoever can guess who those two songs are by will get a chance to tell me what I should write for Sasuke and Hinata's ditch day! If you get it right you just might see your idea right here on this story. So yea. REVIEW!!!**

_(T/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! &tell Paige to stop crying.)_

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**P/N: Okay you guys I made this chapter super long because I got a really good response from the last chapter so yea! This chapter is dedicated to Shikamari Uchiha! The winner of last chapter's challenge! The runner ups were:****  
**  
**Lone Silver Angel****  
****La Mariposa 3795****  
****ChocoGONEsushi****  
****Miamay Tsuikia Kage no Miamay****So yea! If i missed anybody I'm sorry! You guys sent in some great ideas and A couple were used as side things so you just have to wait and read. I will have more contests in the future so keep a look out!!!!! Now give Tessa some love for her mad ****  
****editing skills and read this!!****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't want to. Its a lot of work just writing this!!!!!****WARNING!!!!!!!!!: this chapter contains some truancy, serious drug use, and nudity. If these themes make you queasy jump ship now and find another boat. For those of you with strong stomachs and open minds read on!!!!!!****  
****  
****Chapter Eight****  
****Skinny Dipping**

Hinata was awoken the next morning at five a.m. by the irritating ringing of her cell phone. She looked at the caller id but it was an unknown number, curious she answered it anyway. To her surprise it was Sasuke's velvety voice she heard on the line.

"You haven't forgotten your appointment Hinata. Have you?" Sasuke teased and she could almost hear him smile.

"N-no." Hinata said as she slowly got out of bed.

"Meet me at the nearest McDonald's before six." Sasuke informed her and then he hung up.

Hinata chewed her bottom lip and debated on whether or not she should go. On one hand was the hell hole she called school and on the other hand was the slight chance of being arrested for truancy. Hinata reluctantly took the truancy; at least she would have a great adventure to tell her many cats when she got older. She then lifted her mattress and removed her dairy and special pen. She sat down on the floor and quickly wrote what she wanted to say before she got dressed.

_Dear Diary,__  
__If I do not return within sixty days send out a distress signal. Why do I say sixty days? It would take that long for someone to notice I was __  
__missing._

Hinata shut her diary and then returned it to its hiding place and then went to her closet. She picked out a long sleeved black shirt, jeans, a pair of white black and white tennis shoes, and a white zip up jacket. She then shoved her wallet and cell phone in her pockets before tiptoeing down the stairs and out of the house. As she was walking she wondered why Sasuke had asked her to skip with him. Sasuke Uchiha of all people! Did this count as a date? Hinata shook her head of the last thought. Sasuke would never like a girl like her. She was plain and she didn't feel good about herself at all. Maybe Sasuke just wanted a partner to skip with. Hinata nodded her head to no one in particular and knew that must be it.

When she was halfway to McDonald's she realized that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She started to run; her heart was pounding hard in her chest because she never gets so much exercise. She could see the McDonald's up ahead. She stopped by the nearby handicap sign in front of the fast food place to catch her breath. When she finally stopped panting she felt a presence looming over her. She tentatively looked up to see Sasuke frowning at her. He had two large paper McDonald's bags and a drink tray with two cups on it.

"You're late." Sasuke said monotonously.

"S-s-sorry." Hinata squeaked and Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

He turned his back to her and walked over to one of the tacky looking outdoor tables that had been steadily graffitied by other occupants and set the food down. Hinata followed him and took a seat across from where he was sitting as he unpacked the food. He pulled out two chicken biscuits, two sausage biscuits, two fruit salads, and apparently the cups had orange juice in them. Sasuke then sat down and began to eat. Hinata watched him but didn't touch any of the food for fear of him getting angry. Sasuke looked up at her from over his food.

"Eat. Don't let it get cold." Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded and realized she was making him angry by not eating. She unwrapped one of the chicken biscuits and took a small bite, it was actually pretty good. As she sat there and ate slowly Sasuke watched her, he was really confused about her eating habits. Why was she afraid to eat food a person put out for her?

"Why wouldn't you eat unless I told you to?" Sasuke asked her and she shrugged.

"Fa-father says that a, a women s-s-should eat after a man so she, she d-d-doesn't look like a, a pig." Hinata answered bashfully and blushed when Sasuke snorted.

"Your father sounds like a jack ass." Sasuke said bluntly and then they ate in silence.

When Hinata finished the sandwich she reached for the salad and noticed that Sasuke's right hand was tapping on the table like he was making up a beat or rhythm to a song. She was curious as to why he made those songs and that one that he plays on the piano was so beautiful, yet painfully. The sound of the piano as it played during the song haunted her dreams that night,  
playing over and over in her head. Why would Sasuke write something so beautiful yet so sad? Hinata nibbled on one of the grapes pensively and decided that she wasn't going to get the answer sitting here thinking about it. So she plucked up what little courage she had to ask him.

"Sasuke..." Hinata started softly and he looked up at her.

"Hn." He grunted for her to continue.

"W-what, what in-inspired that piano piece you p-p-p-played yesterday?" Hinata asked and Sasuke took a long drink of one of the orange juice filled cups.

He took so long that Hinata was afraid that he wasn't going to answer her until finally he spoke up.

"Let me tell you a story Hinata." Sasuke said seriously and Hinata gulped before nodding.

"Once upon a time there was boy-lets name him Jack- he was a happy boy. He had a loving mother but his father hated him. Even though he loved his mother greatly Jack didn't look up to her, instead he looked up to his uncle. His uncle was only a few years older than Jack and stayed with Jack and his family before Jack was even born. Now this Uncle was a strange one. He would crawl into Jack's bed every night-" Sasuke stopped and looked up at Hinata to see that she looked slightly afraid of what  
was to come.

"Should I stop? It only gets worse from here." Sasuke told her bluntly but she shook her head no and urged him to continue.

"Well he would crawl into Jack's bed every night and have nightmares. Oh the nightmares were horrible and the uncle talked in his sleep, he said crazy things about all of the family members but Jack. And every night after the nightmares were over Jack would wipe his uncle's tears away and tell him happy things. Then one day after school Jack came home late but he knew his parents wouldn't mind. But when he got home he noticed something was different. It was unusually quiet, a deathly quiet.

Jack opened the door to his house to find his grandmother and father had been stabbed to death and were bleeding on opposite ends of the room. Jack ran down the hall searching for his mother and father but all he found were the dead bodies of relatives. He was sobbing now and he opened the door to his parents' room to find his parents on the floor. His father was over his mother like he was protecting her and a long sword had stabbed straight through both of them, their blood spilled out  
onto the floor like water and their eyes had rolled back into their heads.

Jack threw up from all the gore and then ran out the room. He dialed 9-1-1 and then hid under his uncle's bed. Jack's uncle found him hiding and dragged him out from under the bed and told him happily that the nightmares had stopped. He held Jack and the boy saw dried blood under his uncle's nails. Jack realized that his uncle was a murder but he couldn't turn him in. He didn't want to be alone in this world...so, he and his uncle were given a caretaker until Jack turned fifteen and his uncle was an adult. The care taker mysteriously drowned in a nearby lake on Jack's fifteenth birthday." Sasuke looked up to see Hinata staring at him with wide eyes. "The end."

Hinata gulped and pushed away her food, she was no longer hungry. Sasuke smirked at her and reached over the table and cupped her cheek.

"It's only a story Hinata." Sasuke said and then got up to throw their trash away.

Sasuke went over to his car and Hinata followed. He unlocked the passenger's side for her and then opened the glove box to reveal about ten small bags of pot and thin paper to roll it up in and two small baggies of a white powdery substance. Hinata stared at the contents with curiosity. Maybe what Sasuke was doing wasn't too bad; maybe it was just an escape. She would love to have an escape. Sasuke was busy putting one together and Hinata watched as his nimble hands rolled everything up in  
the thin paper and was surprised when nothing ripped.

"You changed your mind Hyuga? Do you want some?" Sasuke teased her as he took out a lighter and lit the roll.

Hinata's cheeks flared red from anger and to Sasuke's surprise she took the roll from him and took a long drag. She coughed of course and Sasuke laughed at her.

"Don't go so fast." Sasuke said as he started on rolling up another one.

Sasuke then grabbed her chin and brought it to the side so that she was looking dead at him.

"Are you ready to see the world through my eyes?" Sasuke asked her with all seriousness about him.

Hinata nodded and then she took another drag and felt her muscles relax, this felt nice. Soon the car was filled with smoke and Hinata felt giddy, like she was floating on air. Sasuke pulled out of the McDonald's parking lot and started driving. In the back of her head Hinata knew what they were doing was wrong but she didn't care, she didn't have a care in the world at the moment. As he was driving Hinata laughed at things that weren't even funny outside her car window. Sasuke had this joker grin on his face that wouldn't go away, he really shouldn't be driving but Hinata was too happy to care.

"So where to Miss Hinata?" Sasuke asked once they reached a stop light.

Hinata paused for a moment and looked out her window. She saw a lady walking a baby stroller that had a red balloon tied to it. An idea popped into Hinata's head. The most perfectest idea!

"We go to the fair!" Hinata squealed and Sasuke made a sharp left turn that sent Hinata flying into Sasuke's lap since she didn't have on a seat belt, she just looked up at him and laughed.

"Your wish is my command." Sasuke said and Hinata's smile grew wider before putting the roll to her lips and taking a long drag.

----

Hinata laid eagle spread on top of a picnic table with half eaten pink cotton candy in one hand and just stared lazily up at the sky. At the moment it was purple. A very pretty color for a sky. She was waiting for Sasuke to come back from the restroom; oh she hoped the blue ninja monkeys hadn't attacked him! She was so high, after riding several roller coasters her and Sasuke smoked more of whatever they had in the car. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a figure got in her light.

"Hey! You're blocking my sun!" Hinata pouted and sat up.

She turned around to see a guy with lots of piercing on his face and fiery red hair. Hinata licked her lips. He was handsome.

"Hiiiii! I'm Hinata!" Hinata smiled and the boy quirked an eyebrow at her sudden mood swing.

"Garaa." The guy said simply his voice was deep and smooth; Hinata decided that she liked it.

"Ooooo! Nice name!" Hinata giggled.

"You want to go some where?" Garaa asked and Hinata paused.

If she were right in the head she would've said no and gone to find Sasuke but instead she nodded her head furiously and hopped off the table. But before she could get too far she felt some grab her wrist. She turned around and saw Sasuke and beamed. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so glad the blue ninja monkeys didn't get you!" Hinata smiled and looked up to see Sasuke frowning at Garaa.

"So she's yours?" the Garaa person asked and Sasuke glared before nodding.

Garaa got the message and stalked away.

"BYE GARAA!" Hinata yelled after him and waved furiously.

Sasuke pulled her arms off from around his neck but grabbed her hand and didn't let go. Hinata smiled at him and he led her to a booth that had lots of guns-pistols, shot guns, and hunting riffles- and stuffed animals pinned on the walls. Apparently you had to shoot the animal you wanted. If you missed you got jack but if you won you got whatever you shot at. So Sasuke wanted to get out his violent tendencies and handed the man a load of tickets. The man tending the booth handed Sasuke and  
Hinata some goggles and they both put them on.

"Okay son, let me show you how to use a gun-" the man who was tending the booth started but Sasuke picked up a pistol and started shooting at a black duck.

He shot at it until the bullets ran out and its cotton guts were spilling out. Hinata clapped her hands together and squealed, she wanted to try. Sasuke handed the man the tickets and Hinata put her cotton candy in Sasuke's back pocket. She chose the hunting rifle and on her first try she missed and almost shot the man tending to the booth Sasuke didn't want to have to deal with a lawsuit so he decided to help her. He got up behind her and balanced her arms and held her wrists.

"Now shoot." Sasuke said, not letting go.

Hinata shot randomly and just kept shooting until all of the bullets were gone. When the smoke cleared they saw that she'd shot a bunny who was now missing an ear and his stuffing was coming out. Hinata laughed and took her cotton candy out of Sasuke's pocket. The man holding the booth quickly gave them there prizes, ready to get rid of the maniacs at  
his booth. Sasuke gave Hinata his dead duck and face lit up as she hugged the duck and the rabbit.

They played a few more games, laughing at random things (some were funny and some weren't) and around five o'clock many people were milling towards the center of the fair. Sasuke and Hinata followed the crowd to a large stage in the middle of the fair ground. It had been empty when they first got there but now all of the equipment was set up and people were on stage getting ready to play. A man at the front mic tapped the device and that got everyone's attention.

"Hello Kohanna!" the man greeted energetically and the crowd cheered.

"We are Papa Roach and we're gonna rock your world!" the man said and a loud guitar resounded through the crowd.

_Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor__  
__I'm sorry but the party's over_

_cocaine nose and trendy clothes__  
__gotta send her to rehab__  
__she found out she has no soul,__  
__but it really doesn't bother her__  
__white trash queen, American dream__  
__oh what a role model__  
__throwing a fit, making a scene__  
__like no tomorrow_

People jumped up and down and bumped into each other as they played their song. Hinata loved it and Sasuke could tell he was glad that she was having fun. Maybe they'd come back here when they weren't high and maybe she would give him a real smile that wasn't drug induced.

_Hollywood whore__  
__passed out on the floor__  
__can't take it no more__  
__I'm sorry but the party's over__  
__the talk of the town__  
__cuz she's going down__  
__I'm sorry but the party's over now_

_awake by noon, drunk by four__  
__sucked up in the showbiz__  
__your so lame, your such a bore__  
__i wanna kick your teeth in__  
__plastic smile to match your style__  
__we can tell you got a face lift__  
__you're so vein, oh so vile__  
__your a number one hit_

_Hollywood whore__  
__passed out on the floor__  
__can't take it no more__  
__I'm sorry but the party's over__  
__the talk of the town,__  
__is she's going down__  
__I'm sorry but the party's over_

_the cameras are gone__  
__and nobody screams__  
__she couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame__  
__her friends are all gone,__  
__she's going insane__  
__she'll never survive without the money and fame__  
__it's all going down the drain.._

_Hollywood whore__  
__passed out on the floor__  
__I'm sorry but the party's over__  
__the talk of the town,__  
__is she's going down__  
__I'm sorry but that party's over_

_Hollywood whore__  
__passed out on the floor__  
__I'm sorry but the party's over__  
__the talk of the town,__  
__is she's going down__  
__I'm sorry but that party's over_

_Wake up, the party's over__  
__wake up, the party's over__  
__wake up, the party's over__  
__wake up, the party's over now_

_(hahaha) don't let the door hit ya where the__  
__good lord split ya honey (hahahaha)_

Hinata jumped along to the beat of the song and skipped happily around Sasuke. She was truly having fun and in the back of her mind she knew she was going to buy this band's CD. The band finally ended their concert at sunset and the crowd reluctantly dispersed. Since they had already seen all of the fair Sasuke and Hinata decided to use the steps that went off the pier and get onto the beach. Hinata took off her socks and shoes and enjoyed the feeling of her toes in the warm sand. By now she was only buzzed, she was sure Sasuke was too but she didn't feel the need to smoke any more.

"Tell me about yourself Hinata." Sasuke said as they walked along the beach.

"Well...I'm not interesting. I like to draw I guess, and I'm good at school." Hinata answered bashfully, she wasn't one to talk about herself.

"How do you think others see you?" Sasuke asked and Hinata concentrated on her feet as they walked.

"I...I don't think they see me at all." Hinata said softly.

A serious silence fell over the two and Hinata realized that they had gone to a part of the beach where there weren't any people and more trees. It wasn't light out but it wasn't completely dark out either. It was twilight. A very warm twilight. The seriousness was killing her buzz and she didn't want it to go away so she looked up at Sasuke and  
smiled.

"Let's go swimming!" Hinata said happily and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What about swim suits?"

"Who said anything about swim suits?" Hinata's mouth said of its own accord and Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke removed his shirt and Hinata gasped. He was pale but toned and defined. He really was as sexy as the girls at school made him out to be. She blushed at her own thoughts and she grew redder when Sasuke pulled his pants down, boxers and all. She turned her head to the side; she wasn't ready to see anything like that yet. She didn't turn her face back until she heard him get into the water.

"Aren't you coming in?" Sasuke questioned with a teasing tone in his voice.

Hinata nodded and turned around so her back was to him. She unzipped her pants but kept her panties on, not ready to take those off. She then unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the sand and her black shirt soon followed. She then slid her panties off and stepped out of them and finally unhooked her bra and let it slide off her body. She crossed her arms attentively over her chest with her hands covering the nipples. She looked over her shoulder at him and Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath. She was beautiful, no beautiful didn't describe her. She looked like a shy goddess.

The way she shyly bit her lip and the way her hair tumbled in waves down her body and kissed the small of her back. She looked so perfect in the moonlight...Sasuke shook his head to get rid of his sappy thoughts and paid attention to her getting into the water. She walked all the way out to him until the water was cover her chest and Sasuke was sad to she her body go. That was until she splashed him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke's anger flared up but then diminished when he saw the merriment in her eyes.

"You looked so serious." Hinata explained and Sasuke smirked.

"I'll show you serious."

Sasuke splashed her hard and Hinata vainly tried to splash him back. She then gave up and started to run in the opposite direction but the water made her slow and when she felt strong arms around her waist she squeaked. Sasuke then picked her up and threw her down into the water and she dragged him down with her. They emerged a minute later closer to the shore and panting. Hinata admired the way the water stuck to Sasuke's hair and how his normally pale skin was slightly flushed. When Hinata got her own breath back she realized that the water was around her waist instead of practically her whole body. She blushed and covered her chest and Sasuke grabbed her wrists. He was so close now and his eyes were much darker than before.

"Don't hide yourself from me." Sasuke whispered and pulled her arms down to her side.

Hinata felt her breathing grow shallower as he got even closer to her. Their faces were now centimeters apart and there wasn't any thought going on in Hinata's head. After what seemed like forever, their lips met and a fire coursed through their veins. Sasuke bit her bottom lip softly to ask permission to enter and she gladly gave it to him. As their tongues danced together Hinata threaded her fingers through Sasuke's hair and he placed his hands on her hips. Hinata moaned as her breasts touched Sasuke's warm chest and broke the kiss for air.

As she was heavily breathing Sasuke planted kisses up and down her neck, nibbling in some areas. Then he did something she didn't expect. He bit her and licked and kissed the blood away until all that was left was a crescent shaped hickey. He then captured Hinata's plump lips again in an open mouth kiss. She tasted like cotton candy and pot, a strange  
combination but he liked it. They broke apart for a second time but stayed in each other's embrace.

Hinata gazed longingly up at the moon she knew that she had to get home soon and as if he was reading her mind, Sasuke led her out of the water and back to their clothes. The put their clothing back on but not without getting a couple of pecks in between. They walked hand in hand down the beach just soaking in the moonlight and completely sober but loving it. They drove in a comfortable silence to Hinata's house and Sasuke parked his car at the McDonald's and walked with Hinata the rest of the way.

They used the tree near Hinata's window to get into her room and luckily she'd left the window unlocked. Hinata crawled wearily into bed and instead of leaving, Sasuke crawled in to. She didn't mind at all. The last thing Hinata remembered before passing out was Sasuke moving stray strands of her hair off of her face.

**P/N: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!!!! What a perfect end to a perfect day! Tessa and I do not promote skipping school, getting high, and skinny dipping on a public beach. We are straight laced unfortunately and would never be found in those kinds of situations no matter how exciting they may be. oh who can tell me the title of the song to this chapter first person to guess correctly gets a sneak preview of the next chapter. Weeeeeeeeeelllll review people and show me some love!!!!**  
**  
****REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**P/N: hello! I got a great response for the last chapter and wrote this up quick. Sorry about not sending out the sneak peek for the winners so I'm updating this quick and another chapter sometime soon ****  
****this week. So yea. Please read!****  
****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple.****  
****  
****Chapter 9****  
****Maybe****  
**  
Hinata woke up the next morning with a searing headache and when she tried to open her eyes, the little light that got into her room burned. She tried to sit up but something was keeping her down. Instead of investigating she shut her eyes and tried to remember what had happened yesterday. She remembered going to McDonald's to see Sasuke and he told her a scary story...then nothing, only swirls of color and the feeling of being very happy. Sasuke's god-like face swam in and out of her vision at different intervals; she remembered gun shots and something that tasted like cotton candy. She then remembered walking along the beach but not why, all she knew was that Sasuke was there. Then she remembered splashing in the water naked with Sasuke. Oh she surely remembered everything that happened then. He kissed her and she remembered it being the best feeling in the world. Then they snuck back to her house and she passed out.

She opened her eyes again and the light didn't hurt as much this time she saw an arm draped over her stomach, and to her surprise one of her arms was on that arm and the other's hand was threaded through soft hair. Hinata turned her head slightly to the side to see Sasuke's head resting on the crevice between her neck and collar bone and she could feel one of his legs in between hers. Surprisingly she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. She the turned her head to the other side and saw the time. Seven 'o'clock. Hmmm. Wait. WHAT! Hinata panicked, missing one day of school was okay but if she missed two she was going to be really behind. Hinata put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gently shook him awake. He glared up at her with weary eyes. He shut his eyes again for a long moment before opening them again. Sasuke then sat up and rubbed his eyes and face, god damn he was tired. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck. Hinata wasn't much better though, her whole body hurt because of Sasuke slapping her into the water. They both had enormous headaches and it hurt Hinata just to sit up. Sasuke looked at her and felt extremely sorry, it was going to be extremely hard for her since that was her first time taking drugs. Sasuke brought her up into his lap and began to massage her shoulders; it should take some of the tension away. Hinata didn't know what he was doing at first but she relaxed into it and laid her head back on his shoulder. Her whole body felt like jello. He pushed the straps of her shirt down he had better access and Hinata closed her eyes at the feel of his warm hands on her skin. Hinata's head lolled back to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke bent his head down and kissed the mark he had made on her neck last night Her hands found their way to Sasuke's knees and she squeezed them lightly when he gently nibbled at her neck. Hinata had never felt anything like this before, it was even better than being high. Hinata closed her eyes and just concentrated on the feel of his hands on her body, hands that had stopped massaging her shoulder and were now rubbing her belly and making a slow trek upward. Then Sasuke's phone rang. Sasuke reluctantly pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed talk.

"Sasuke where the hells are you!" a voice hissed through the phone and Hinata blushed, it was Naruto, the sound of his voice racked tremors through her body.

"I'm busy." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Well you need to get here quick. Tsunade's looking for your ass since you've missed so much school. She's probably going to call Itachi." Naruto informed and then a loud crash was heard over the phone.

"Shit! I almost got caught. Hurry!" The line ended and Sasuke sighed as he got up off of the bed.

"N-N-Neji has some clothes. If, if you want..." Hinata trailed off and Sasuke nodded.

She pointed him in the right direction and then got dressed for school as well. They both got done in record timing and were out the door and headed for school in thirty minutes flat. Hinata fiddled with the edge of her sweater sleeve as they drove to school in Sasuke's car. The drive was silent but there wasn't really isn't anything they could say. Did the tender kisses and touches mean nothing since they were high? And what about this morning Sasuke pulled into the school and parked in the back he then turned to Hinata and motioned for her to get out with him. Sasuke paid no attention to the fact that they were super late, he just walked right in with Hinata scurrying after him. When he opened the door to the classroom everyone looked at him. The girls ran up to him and hugged him, saying that they missed him and were worried about him. Guys clapped him on the back and asked him for the real reason why the he had been out and all the while Hinata was pushed into the background. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed a few locks behind her ear. Of course Sasuke would forget about her. She was nothing special, nothing at all. She found her seat, sat down, and got out her books. She began to steadily work on the assignments on the board. Sasuke glanced at her from over the heads of the people around him and frowned. Hinata probably felt that he'd forgotten her but he hadn't. Now he felt bad, and he didn't know why. He shouldn't feel bad about this...not over some girl. But Hinata was different and the memory of her face in the moon light kept playing in his head. She was so beautiful, even now. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her. He was surprised when Naruto went straight to Hinata and it looked like Hinata was afraid to see him.

---

"Hey Hinata. Long time no see." Naruto said and Hinata looked up, shocked to see him.

She had completely forgotten about him while she'd been with Sasuke. When she was with Sasuke all the hurt went away and she forgot about everything...but now it was all rushing back and seeing Naruto made her feel like a hole was being ripped into her heart.

"I haven't heard from you in a while." Naruto said and Hinata stared at her desk.

Naruto took her chin in his hand and brought her face up to look him in the eyes. Those cerulean eyes that she would dream about and get lost in. He caressed her cheek and then kissed her full on the lips. Hinata just stared forward and didn't move. The kiss wasn't what it used to be and none of the others felt like the ones she'd shared with Sasuke...why was she even thinking like this! Naruto broke away and then ruffled her hair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke walking towards them, Hinata hoped he didn't see her and Naruto kiss.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto said and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Glad you made it."

Sasuke just nodded and then Naruto launched into some elaborate story about something or another that had happened to him. The whole time Sasuke completely ignored her. She didn't want to be ignored but she should be used to it. Sakura Haruno came up behind Sasuke and she wrapped her arms around his waist, he didn't pull away. Hinata couldn't take it any more. She got up and left the classroom and didn't ask the lazy teacher for a pass. She just ran. She ran past thousands of doors and water fountains, everything just blurred together but she didn't care. What had she done to deserve this treatment? Was it because her father didn't love or was she just unlovable? Her vision began to go blurry but she didn't stop running until her waist was caught by one of the outdoor picnic tables. The tears ran down her cheeks and she let out a choked cry. She knew that Naruto didn't mean a word that he said, he'd cheated on her and he would probably had done it many times before. And Sasuke. God she didn't know anything about him! And yet she'd let herself get high with him and let him see her naked. She was such a fool. Hinata's fingers gripped the table top like it was her last thread to reality as she slumped down to the floor. How many times had she promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore! Why! Why was she still crying?!

--

_"Hinata darling. I made your favorite!"__  
__  
__A woman spoke softly to a rag doll with short black hair and white buttons for eyes. The woman had long inky black hair that spilled over the mattress and kissed the bed frame even though she was sitting up. Her skin was deathly pale and there were white bandages around her eyes. A thin cotton gown hung limply to her slight frame, a ghost of what once was. Her smile was sweet and her words sweeter but there was something not right about her. A small girl sat at the woman's bedside in her Sunday best. A nice baby blue sundress and white sandals with flowers on them. She had white and stained blue daisies in her small hands that she'd picked up earlier.__  
__  
__"But mamma I'm not hungry." The small girl said but the woman only smiled at the doll in her lap and fingered the coarse hair.__  
__  
__"Now don't argue with your mamma. You know I love you." She smiled eerily at the doll and the little girl beside her stamped her foot.__  
_  
_"I'm not a doll! Mamma!" she pleaded. "Look I brought you flowers! Your favorite."__  
__  
__The woman didn't hear a word the girl said. She just smiled at the doll.__  
__  
__"Please don't ignore me mamma!" she cried and tried to reach out to her mother but the woman slapped her hand away.__  
_  
_"Stay away from my baby!" the woman hissed at her and held the doll close to her body.__  
__  
__The little girl cried like most kids would and vainly tried to wipe her tears away.__  
_  
_"Shhhh. It's okay Hinata. You're mamma is here and she loves you." The woman smiled at the doll and fingered the doll's hair. "Now eat your supper its getting cold."__  
_

Hinata awoke in the same position as before. Sasuke hadn't come this time. No one was ever going to come. Maybe if she'd died all those years ago...maybe her life would've been better. Maybe.

_Dear_ _Diary, __  
__Please don't ignore me.__  
_  
**P/N: whew! That's a lot! I didn't even know I had that much in me. I was inspired by a nightmare I had last night. I don't usually get nightmares but I blame it on watching that Coraline movie. Well please review and tell me what you think. There will be more insight on Hinata later. Bye!**


	10. Don't leave me

**P/N: hey ya'll. Tessa and I are going through some tough times so please bear with me. I am writing real slow right now so yea. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. And never want to.**

**Don't Leave Me****  
**  
Sasuke gripped the railing of the school roof tight as he watched Hinata. He felt disgusted. Why the hell would she lead him on like that? But where the hell was she leading him to? He watched her tremble and shake from above and he wanted to help but his pride wouldn't let him. Naruto came through the door to the school roof with armfuls of Ramen and Sasuke turned his attention away from Hinata. They ate in silence and it was really irritating Naruto, he didn't like silence.

"Yo! Sasuke-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"What is your relation to Hinata Hyuga?" Sasuke asked or more like stated. Naruto gave him an inquiring look but answered anyway.

"She's my girlfriend." Naruto said simply but he sounded like he wanted to continue so Sasuke waited.

The word girlfriend kept ringing in his head, the one girl he actually took interest in was taken. Taken. By the village idiot.

"It was around the end of summer and I was walking along, minding my own business when this weird white eyed girl pops out of nowhere." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke's fists clench.

"Well she said that she liked me a lot and stuff for a really long time. I didn't really know what to say but I asked her out on a date, which she of course said yes to. While I was getting ready a great idea popped into my head. She is an heiress and having her as a girlfriend would make Sakura jealous. And well she is kinda nice looking." Naruto confessed.

"But she cry's a lot. Something about her father and family. It gets tiresome after a while. I haven't seen her in weeks."

Sasuke could feel his nails dig deep into his own skin and blood trickle down. He was trying to stop himself from going down there and trying to comfort her. She still led him on. She still lied. But he'd never asked. He assumed. Naruto playfully punched him in the shoulder and smiled.

"Why so serious?" Naruto did a bad Joker impression and Sasuke glared at him.

"Did you cheat on her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. She's not an easy girl if you know what I mean. So yeah I have and I have another date tonight with this hot blonde chick named-" Naruto said and then he noticed that Sasuke was no longer there.

---That Night---

Hinata was just finishing up her homework and it was around midnight but she didn't want to go to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her and that wretched doll. Hinata fingered her own hair and frowned, it was just like her mother's in texture and color. One day it would be just as long. But she couldn't cut it. Cutting it would remind her of the confident little girl she used to be... a tap to her window broke her thoughts and she turned to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha on the tree outside her window. He looked like a dark angel perched out on her tree and he motioned for her to open her window. Hinata shook her head and held her hands to her chest. She was not going to open that window. It would give her hope that he actually cared when in fact no one did and no one ever would. She watched as Sasuke brought a pocket knife out of his pocket and unscrewed the screws to her window and opened it from the outside. Hinata panicked and ran to her adjoining bathroom, hopped into the empty bathtub, and closed the shower curtain. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She heard Sasuke walk calmly into the bathroom and sit down next to the tub. She watched his silhouette run its fingers through his hair before speaking.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Sasuke said numbly and Hinata bit her lower lip.

"Y-y-you didn't, didn't ask." Hinata stammered.

"Do I really have to Hinata?" Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

"You don't know me." Hinata said slowly so she didn't stutter. "Yet you constantly interfere. Why?"

Sasuke just sat there and stared at his hand. He really didn't know her did he? He could hear a slight sniffle from the other side of the curtain.

"Why when no one else cares do you keep coming back?! Why!" Hinata asked desperately.

Sasuke stood up and yanked the shower curtain open to find Hinata with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. He stepped into the tub and squatted down in front of her. He reached out to her but she slapped his hand away.

"No! I don't want false hope. I don't want you to pretend that you care and then ignore me!" Hinata yelled and clutched her head with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"I don't wanna be alone. I don't wanna be alone! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" Hinata cried and fisted her hair.

Sasuke pulled her sobbing form into his chest and laid back into the tub with her on top of him. He removed her hands from her head and intertwined their fingers together. She cried into his chest until there weren't anymore tears and at that point Sasuke began to speak.

"When I was five my mother took me and my brother ice skating..." Sasuke said and Hinata felt her heart jump.

He was telling her about himself and Hinata hoped that one day soon she could tell him about herself. They stayed in each other's embrace all night long and into the wee hours of the morning in that bathtub and Hinata was happy. She didn't have to go to sleep. She told him a little bit about herself but nothing past the age of seven. She realized that they had more in common than she realized.

They liked the same foods and a few of the same TV shows and whenever he said her name it sent shivers down her spine. Or maybe that was just his hands running up and down her back. But whatever it was she liked it and she never wanted it to end.

---

The next day Hinata came to school by herself, struggling under the weight of work she missed, but this time Sasuke was waiting for her at the front entrance of the school. He was surrounded by a gaggle of girls and guys alike but he pushed them aside to get to Hinata. She was really surprised. She looked up at him and he looked down at her with his hands shoved in his pockets. To the many onlookers it looked almost romantic but to the two people involved it was acceptance and acknowledgement. Either's gaze wavered. Sasuke took her book bag and she held in a sigh from the weight being taken off of her shoulders. Then without a word they went into the building. The crowds parted like the red sea and Hinata felt her heart sputter with all of the death glares and curious glances. They made their way the classroom without a problem, well until Naruto came up behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata gasped and noticed that he smelled like perfume.

"Good Morning Hinata." Naruto said and kissed her cheek before turning to Sasuke.

"Yo teme!" Naruto waved and Sasuke turned on his heel into the classroom.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked no one in particular before turning his attention back to Hinata.

"So Hinata I was wondering if I could pick you up at seven this Saturday?"

Hinata just stared up at him dumbfounded. He hadn't even asked if she would like to go, he just assumed that she was free. But she was free and that was the sad part. She nodded slowly and he smiled.

"Awesome." He said and led her into the classroom.

---

_Sasuke stared absently at the chalkboard at the front of class. The teacher was talking about cell division, blah, blah, blah. It held no importance to him what so ever. He could feel himself nodding off and soon he was fast asleep._

"Mother! Father!" a small boy with a messy mop of raven hair cried as he ran towards his parents.

_They were dressed in their rain coats and had their umbrellas and suitcases at the ready. His mother smelled of the expensive perfume his father bought her for her birthday and as he got closer the smell engulfed him. Lilac. He tugged on his too-big t-shirt that was falling off his shoulder and looked up at them longingly._

"Please don't leave me!" the boy whimpered but both parents just smiled down at him like he was a puppy doing a trick.

_"Now be a good boy Sasuke." His mother smiled and rubbed his head affectionately._

Sasuke frowned. They were never home and this was the line his mother always used when they would go away for a long time.

"Listen to Madara Sasuke." His father said sternly then opened his umbrella and went out into the onslot of rain.

"Goodbye honey." His mother smiled and opened the door to leave as well.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sasuke yelled but he couldn't be heard over the roll of thunder that shook the house.

He rubbed his eyes furiously with his tiny fists and cried until he felt a strong hand on his head. He looked up expecting to see his father but instead caught the creepy gaze of his uncle. His uncle smiled eerily at him and stroked his hair.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I will always be with you." He said and at the time Sasuke didn't understand but that phrase had a double meaning.

"Now come with your Madara. I want to play a game." The older man chuckled and led the boy further into the dark house.  


Sasuke awoke to Hinata shaking him awake and she had a concerned in her eyes. He looked up at the clock over the chalk board. 12:30. Lunch. He slowly got up and rubbed the place where his neck and shoulder met. He hurt all over. Just like that night.

"Let's eat Hinata." Sasuke said and she nodded before following him out of the room.

**P/N: a very depressing chapter and trust me everything you're thinking now is wrong. But if you want to tell me your predictions please feel free to do so. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**P/N: Hazaaa! I updated this chapter pretty quickly ne? Well this chappie is a bit short but trust me there is a reason for this. The last scene in this chapter is a vision I've been having for this story since maybe chapter 3. So please. Tell me what you think. Good or bad I can take it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Warning!!! Okay there is a confuzzling scene in here with Hinata singing. Its hard to explain but just know that Hisashi caught Hinata's singing towards the begining. Like at the same time sorta thing. Urgh! I think this explination is more confusing the scene. Well send me a review or PM is you're confused about anything. I'm always here to help!****Shit****  
**  
_the man formally known as Hikari Hyugaa had finally sunk into the recesses of her mind and no amount of modern medicine could revive her. She would relive her worst nightmares over and over again; each one different but they all had the same gory end. A young Hinata was sitting at her mother's bedside, sitting straight as a pin in her chair even though her feet didn't touch the floor. Her mother had that eerie doll again but this time she was brushing her hair. Hinata admired how long her mother's hair was- maybe she would be able to grow hers that long one day. On this particular day Hikari had slipped out of her waking coma and recognized Hinata's voice but believed it was coming from the doll she held so tenderly in her pale hands._

Chapter 11

"Why are you so sad mamma?" Hinata asked innocently and after a long pause the woman with the bandages over her eyes answered.

"Your papa doesn't love your mamma." She said in that sickly sweet voice.

"He doesn't love me at all. And he doesn't love you either Hinata." Her mother smiled at the doll.

"No! No! That's not true!" Hinata whimpered, she could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

It can't be true. Maybe if she stopped crying all the time, maybe, maybe then her father would love her more.

"Oh but it is. Your papa doesn't need your mamma..." Hikari laughed.

"So you must die." She smirked squeezed the doll's neck.

"No!" Hinata shrieked. "I'm not your doll! I'll think by myself and live by myself and then I won't cry anymore!"

"Die with me Hinata!"

Hinata awoke with a start Friday night and was shaking uncontrollably. She felt salty tears stream down her cheeks as she stared at her ceiling.

"I'm crying." She whispered. "Why am I still crying?"

---

Sasuke stared at his ceiling blankly and he was submersed in his tub. Warm water reaching his neck.

"What is this feeling..." Sasuke asked no one in particular.

"Its- unfamiliar but I might've felt this before..."

Sasuke lifted his hand and stared at the lines that could supposedly tell his destiny. When her hand touched his he felt like a little piece of him had been restored. Bit by bit she was restoring pieces of him he'd never known he had. He didn't feel the need to smoke, he wanted to be sober and remember every moment when she was with him...but she was going on a date with Naruto tomorrow night. She might fall in love with that dope. She would leave him and all he would have were memories. That all he ever had. Sasuke lowered his hand back into the water. If only he could get rid of these horrid images and start anew as someone else. Someone who hadn't even the remotest idea that bad things-terrible things- happened every day to undeserving people. Ignorance is bliss and he wanted that. Slowly but surely Sasuke slid himself down into the tub until he was completely on his back and submerged under the water. If he stayed like this for just a little longer then his lungs would fill up with water and he'd be rid of the memories. Rid of this tainted body. Just a bit longer.

His lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen and his brain filled with images of Hinata crying over his dead body. He lifted himself up and was immediately attacked by a whooping cough as his lungs tried to expel the fluid inside of them. He wasn't going to die yet. Hinata wouldn't let him.

---

That morning Hinata rummaged through her diary to find something her mother had written along time ago when she was just on the cusp of insanity. Before they wrapped her eyes shut. This writing was her only memento of her mother and she was thinking that maybe Sasuke could put music to it. Maybe. She found it in the middle of her diary and it was slightly crumpled and smudged by tears-some her mother's and some her own- but it was still legible. She looked over the words once-twice. Every letter and every syllable had been burned into her memory before and a rush of emotion came back to her as she reread it.

"HINATA!" her sister screeched from downstairs. Hinata sighed.

The maid had the day off so she probably had to clean dishes. Why Hanabi couldn't come get her was beyond her. So Hinata went downstairs and to the kitchen, not acknowledging her sister at all. She really didn't feel like hearing any of Hanabi's snide comments at the moment. The sink was filled to the brim with dishes so Hinata filled one of the sinks with hot soapy water and opened the dishwasher. As she scrubbed last night's pasta off of a dish she began to sing what her mother had written.

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go_

Her voice rose at fell at just the right time and her arms moved mechanically as she washed the dishes.

_come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me  
I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me  
Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go  
_

Hiashi rounded the corner of his office, his mind filled with equations and dealings when his wife's voice emitted from the kitchen.

_Come to bed don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me,_

Hiashi looked into the kitchen to see Hinata singing but she looked exactly like his late wife. The resemblance was striking. Hisashi leaned against the wall opposite of the kitchen and listened to his daughter sing.

---

Hinata's voice fell to a melodious speaking as she got to her next part.

_Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes  
I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me  
Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Stay in love with me..  
oh I'm gonna let it go  
_  
Hinata finished the dishes and could've sworn she felt someone watching her but when she rounded the corner she saw nothing. Perhaps she was just being paranoid. As Hinata made her way upstairs she heard her phone ringing and her heart skipped a beat. The only person who took liberty to call her was Sasuke. She rushed to her room and immediately pressed 'talk' when she recognized the number.

"H-hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"I have to tell you something important." Sasuke said seriously and Hinata sat down at her desk.

"W-w-what is it?" Hinata questioned nervously and held the phone close to her ear.

"You can't go out with Naruto." Sasuke said gravely.

"Why not?" Hinata frowned.

"He's bad." Sasuke stated simply.

"And you're not?" Hinata retorted and after a long pause Sasuke spoke again.

"He's been cheating on you." Sasuke said and Hinata stared at her lap.

"I-I I know but, maybe I can change him or maybe he's turned around..." Hinatas whispered. "He's still has the Naruto I fell in love with somewhere."

"That's bullshit Hinata." Sasuke growled, his anger seeping through the phone.

"Sa-Sasuke-" Hinata started but Sasuke cut her off.

"You-urgh! I'm trying to help you!" Sasuke said fustratedly.

"I know but I. I think I still love him..." Hinata whimpered, Sasuke's anger scared her even though they were on the phone.

She heard distant slam and she winced. What was he doing?

"Fine Hinata fine! Go get your ass raped I don't fucking care!" Sasuke hissed and hung up.

---

12:30 that night

That night Sasuke mindlessly flipped through the channels and since it was so late nothing good was on. He was awakened from his TV. stupor by a roll of loud thunder and his doorbell ringing. He begrudgingly got up and made his way to the front door. Whoever was out there was dumb ass; it was raining cats and dogs. He opened the door and was shocked to see a soaked to the bone Hinata. She was wearing a blood red halter dress that came down to her knees. The dress was sticking to her body like a second skin and her hair laid limp on her head, soak thoroughly by the rain. She had no shoes on so her feet were cut up and there was blood streaming down her pale and starting to bruise legs. Her eyes were pale and lifeless. They stared at each other and Sasuke could only utter one word as another booming roll of thunder shook the house.

"Shit."


	12. Chapter 12

**P/N: this chapter just gives me the chills. That is all I'm gonna say.****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER EARNS THE 'M' RATING FOR THIS STORY. SO PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY. IT WAS YOU WHO CLICK ON A RATED 'M' STORY. That is all. Please enjoy.****  
****  
****Chapter 12****  
****Used Goods****  
**  
After Sasuke had hung up on her she'd stayed frozen in that position for what seemed like forever. Why had he said that? Did he know something she didn't? She slowly placed the phone in her lap and stared at it. Naruto would never do something like that would he? Hinata shook her head. Naruto was a lot of things but a potential rapist he was not. Hinata knew that for sure. Sasuke probably just said that because he was angry but why was he angry? He had no reason to be mad at her! Hinata nervously ran a pale hand through her hair and let out a shaky sigh. Why was she so shaken up? She should be happy that Naruto was paying attention to her once more! Hinata gulped and decided that she was going to be happy and no amount of Uchiha cynicism was going to bring her down.

She got up and placed her phone on the desk before heading for the shower to start getting ready for her date. As she hopped into the warm spray she couldn't help but let her mind drift off. She could still remember the way he held her in this very tub a few nights ago and imagine that he was with her right now. How his warm breath would caress her neck and she would lean her head back into his warm chest. His hands would caress her wet stomach and slowly move upward... Hinata blushed and snapped out of her thoughts.

She shouldn't be thinking about Sasuke in that way! Her thoughts were vulgar and impure and she should never think that way again! After she finished washing and mentally berating herself she hopped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and began to blow-dry and straighten her midnight blue locks. She decided on slightly curling her hair and it framed her face nicely. She applied a little mascara, eye liner and a touch of red lipstick that made her lips look fuller than they already were. Naruto always said he liked her in makeup. Hinata then made her way to her closet and pulled out a red halter dress that fit snugly at the breast area but then flowed out nicely. The saleslady said that the dress was a perfect for her and Hinata had to admit that it was, she just didn't like showing so much skin. She shifted through her racks of clothes and found a black half sweater that covered her upper half nicely.

Hinata finished it off with a nice pair of black flats and looked at herself in her closet mirror. She really did look nice. Just as she let out a sigh the doorbell rang and Hinata jumped. That had to be Naruto. She hurried downstairs and opened the door to find Naruto smiling at her with bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums. He was sharply dressed in an orange dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and a pair of freshly polished black shoes.

"Hello Hinata." Naruto greeted and kissed her cheek.

"H-hi." Hinata stammered and took the flowers he offered her and placed them on the table near the door.

"Ready?" Naruto asked and offered her his arm.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata said and took his arm and let him lead her out to his car.

Naruto drove them to a very swanky Mexican restaurant that had many small tables for four and two and a large dance floor in the middle. Every table was candle lit and it had a very spicy atmosphere. A waiter led them to a table near the dance floor and Naruto pulled out her chair for her and pushed her towards the table when she'd sat down. Hinata gave him soft smile and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Sasuke was wrong. Naruto was changing. He was changing for her!

"Hey Hinata why don't you take off your sweater. It is kinda hot in here ne?" Naruto smiled and Hinata hesitantly nodded.

It was kind of hot in here but she didn't like showing her skin in public. But if it would make Naruto happy.... she slowly unbuttoned the black sweater and didn't notice Naruto's eyes get bigger when he saw her chest. Their waiter returned to take their orders.

"What will you be having sir?" the man asked.

"Umm. I'd like the Nacho Duplex and the lady will have a salad." Naruto said and the waiter left to fill the order.

Hinata stared down at the table. She hated salad. She shrugged that off and tried to enjoy her night of listening to Naruto talk. He talked about his sports, his teachers, his favorite foods. Him, Him, Him, Him, HIM! Didn't the boy tired of talking about himself? Hinata glanced at the dance floor every so often and secretly wished that Naruto would ask her to dance. That wish never happened. Around nine thirty was when they left the restaurant and got into Naruto's car.

"I-I-I had a, a, nice t-time Na-Naruto." Hinata said meekly as he drove and Naruto chuckled as he removed his tie.

"Your nights not over yet Hinata." Naruto smiled and put a hand on her exposed knee as Hinata looked at him curiously. "I have to show you something."

Hinata sat back in her seat and just stared ahead. What did he have to show her? Naruto pulled up into a place that Hinata had only heard about. 'Make-Out Paradise'. There were only a few cars there but they were very spread out and fogged up. She'd heard about what happened up here and she didn't want any part of it. Naruto parked the car and his hand rubbed Hinata's milky white thigh.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata asked nervously but Naruto began to use his free hand to fondle her right breast.

Hinata pushed his hands away and Naruto frowned at her.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked harshly.

"I-I don't wa-want to do t-th-this." Hinata answered and Naruto squeezed her thigh tightly.

"You love me don't you Hinata? Then give me what I want." Naruto said impatiently and placed kisses up and down her neck.

"I don't-" Hinata started but Naruto bit her neck.

"Shut up." Naruto spat.

"No!" Hinata said determinedly and tried to open the passenger side door but it was child locked.

Naruto squeezed her breast hard and caused her to cry out in pain.

"You will do as I say." Naruto ordered and Hinata tried to fight him off but to no avail.

Naruto took the tie that he'd removed earlier and tied her wrists together in a way that almost cut off her circulation. He then pushed her into the back seat and then followed her. Hinata tried to kick him but he roughly grabbed her by the calf's, there would be finger shaped marks there in the morning.

"I swear to fucking god I'll kill you if you keep this up!" Naruto growled and Hinata stopped struggling but her body stay tense.

Naruto yanked off her sweater and threw it somewhere before removing her shoes and tossing them somewhere as well. He squeezed her breasts and a few tears escaped Hinata's eyes.

"W-w-why?" Hinata pleaded and Naruto just scoffed.

"Crying does you no good. This car is sound proof." Naruto explained and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Hinata tried to expel him but he bit her lip hard. When he tired of kissing her he forced her legs open and removed her panties. He shoved a finger into her to discover that she was bone dry. He shrugged, he didn't care. She looked so hott with her legs spread wide for him and her wrists tied above her head. Naruto licked his lips.

He couldn't wait any longer; he had to have her now! Hinata closed her legs and scooted herself into the very corner of the car and curled herself into a ball but Naruto wasn't having any of that. He dragged her back towards him by her ankles and pried her legs open. He unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants before shoving his pants and boxers around his ankles.

"This may sting a bit." Naruto chuckled and then without warning, shoved himself into her.

Hinata let out a strangled cry and tears streamed down her pale face. Naruto didn't give her anytime to adjust to him and instead kept pounding in and out of her. In and out, in and out. There was no pattern and soon Hinata's voice grew hoarse from screaming. Hinata's body then fell limp, she couldn't do anything anymore. She could feel blood come out of her legs and coat the seat under her.

Naruto came inside of her shortly afterward and Hinata couldn't feel more disgusted. The tie had finally fallen loose and Hinata set herself free. She slid herself out from under Naruto who was too happy with his post-orgasmic bliss to care about what she was doing. She climbed over to the front seat and exited the car through the driver's side. Hinata was sore all over and didn't care that she was without shoes, a sweater or means of transportation. She walked as far as she could away from that car and didn't look back. It started to rain then. At first it was just a few drops, and then it started to get heavy, until finally it was coming down in sheets. She walked listlessly down unfamiliar roads and streets, trying to ignore the pain and hoped the rain would wash it all away.

Hinata's dress clung to her now like a second skin and the hair she'd worked so hard on curling now hung limply to her body and face. Her feet cut themselves up on rocks and sticks but they finally led her down a familiar street. One house on the street lit up and Hinata recognized it to be the Uchiha residence. What would Sasuke think of her now that she was used goods?

She slowly made her way to their doorstep and hesitated before weakly ringing the doorbell. Hinata heard rustling and grumbling inside before the door opened to reveal the boy she'd just been thinking about. She looked up into his onyx eyes and as a boom of thunder wracked all around them she heard him utter only one word.

"Shit."

**P/N: whew. What a rape-tastic chappie. Now you know why this chapter gave me the chills. Please review and tell me what you think!****  
****Paige Dumas**


	13. Why?

**P/N: hazza! Wooop! My creative juices are just flooding for this story. All I have to say is that the worst is yet to come! But there is a light at the end of this dark and angst ridden tunnel. I promise! Oh and you guys were great sports with the last chapter. I thought you all would come after me for what I did to Hinata but cha didn't! Shanks!****Why****  
**  
"Shit." Sasuke cursed and quickly tried to bring Hinata inside but when he touched her she flinched away.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say this to ya'll but*sob* I don't own Naruto!!!!!! *goes off to a corner to cry*

Chapter 13

She was so broken.

"Come inside Hinata I won't hurt you." Sasuke said, trying to calmly lure the girl in but she whimpered and took a step back.

Sasuke tried to grab her wrist but she stepped back and started to run down his driveway. Sasuke ran after her, not caring about the rain that pelted him as soon as he step out of the house, and caught her before she could get to the sidewalk. He caught her around her waist and she kicked and screamed as he picked her up. She wriggled and squirmed but Sasuke held tight.

Her feet kicked violently in the air and she scratched at his arms, actually drawing blood, as he brought her into the house and up the stairs. The commotion awoke Itachi who immediately grabbed Hinata from his brother's arms, set her down and then roughly pushed Sasuke into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Itachi demanded and Sasuke glared at him.

"It's not what you think Itachi." Sasuke spat and Itachi grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"Then what the fuck is it then?" Itachi hissed.

"I think she was raped tonight." Sasuke said and a deathly silence filled the house as lightning flash and another violent boom of thunder rolled around them.

Itachi let him go and slowly backed up to the opposite wall.

"Maybe it was molestation or full out rape but whatever it was, it broke her."

A whimper was heard from a corner and both brothers turned their attention to the sound. Hinata was curled up in a tight ball in the corner and her hands were clutching her head. Sasuke walked over to her and she stared at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Hinata whimpered and her bottom lip quivered as she spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hinata. I promise." Sasuke said and Hinata slowly nodded her head before finally passing out.

Sasuke gathered her up in his arms and brought her up into the bathroom and Itachi followed.

"She needs a hospital." Itachi assessed as they removed her dress and realized that she didn't have any panties on.

This fact sent chills down Sasuke's spine, there was no way she wasn't raped. He pushed that thought out of his mind and began to fill their tub with water.

"No. Her father's one of those snobby rich people... he'll disown her if she goes." Sasuke mumbled and lowered Hinata into the tub.

"She was raped brother. And she may be pregnant." Itachi said.

"Wait how-" Sasuke started but Itachi stopped him by pointing to the dried semen and blood that coated her inner thighs and vaginal area.

She'd been a virgin. Sasuke squeezed the side of the tub to calm himself; he could get angry later right now Hinata needed him. Itachi then left the room to find some clothes and Sasuke went straight to work with washing her.

He made sure to be slow and careful because she was already brusing and he didn't want to cause anymore damage. God why did this have to happen? Why! He ran his wet fingers through his hair and tried to keep himself under control. He was going to kill Naruto for what he did. When Hinata was finally cleaned, dried, and redressed the two Uchiha brothers brought her to Sasuke's room. As they took a moment to watch her sleep Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke flinched.

"Don't do anything rash brother. She needs you here not in prison." Itachi said before retiring for the night.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and kneeled down before Hinata. He took her pale limp hand in both of his and massaged it. He noticed that her wrists were blue like they'd been tied for awhile. Sasuke rolled up his sleeve and stared at his own wrist which had old scars running every which way. He pulled his sleeve down and anger swelled up inside of him.

He wanted to hit something. To make a certain someone scream for mercy. He marched down into the kitchen, grabbed his car keys off of the counter, and went out into the pouring rain to get to his car. He quickly unlocked the driver's side of the car and got in but when he put the key into the ignition it would start. Only a spluttering noise. He tried again and again, frantically trying to get it to work but in the back of his mind he knew it was no use. Tears were streaming down his face now and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Dammit! Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!" He screamed as he pounded the steering wheel.

He clutched his head willed for everything to go away. His Uncle, his mother and father, Naruto- he wanted them all to disappear. He wanted everything to just rewind itself for both him and Hinata. For none of this to happen. Why did he say those words to her earlier today anyway? Why! Hinata didn't deserve this; he never felt so much guilt for something he didn't do. He rested his forehead on his now beaten up steering wheel and sobbed.

---

Hinata awoke the next morning to an unfamiliar ceiling. She couldn't move because her body hurt her so much, especially in her lower area. She heard soft snores coming from the left of her and saw Sasuke. He was on the floor and was sitting with his back against his dresser. Hinata could've sworn that he was awake but the way he was breathing proved otherwise. She returned her gaze to the ceiling. Why did this have to happen to her? She knew that she couldn't tell anyone...no one would believe her anyway and she didn't want to be disowned. What was she going to do?

She slowly lifted herself up, her bones creaking with every move. How long had she been asleep? She looked down at her attire and noticed that she was no longer in her red dress but in a large white t-shirt that fell off one shoulder and a pair of black and white plaid boxers. She heard Sasuke stir in his sleep and he groggily looked up at her. He blinked once, twice, before completely remembering what had happened last night. Hinata saw the recognition in his eyes and tears welled up in hers.

Sasuke got up to go touch her and she immediately recoiled. It wasn't that she didn't want him to touch her-he was the only person she trusted now to do so-but she felt unworthy of his touch. She was used goods now.

Dirty. Sasuke on the other hand believed that she didn't trust him and it hurt a bit. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he pushed away his own hurt to deal with hers.

"Hinata-" Sasuke began but she shook her head.

"Just, just, just sit b-b-by m-ma-me." Hinata hiccupped and patted the space beside her.

Sasuke took the offer but didn't sit too close. A whole other person could sit between them comfortable and the space felt like a line neither one of them wanted to cross. Hinata cried harder and nothing Sasuke could say or do would help. Damn he hated feeling helpless! He'd promise himself that he'd never feel that way again but he was now. Dammit.

"W-why! Wha-what did, did I d-d-do ta deserve th-this!" Hinata sobbed.

What she wouldn't give to escape this tainted body, this wretched world. But the only thing she would regret would be leaving Sasuke behind. They both stayed in the bed until Itachi forced Sasuke to get up and make Hinata something to eat. Itachi stayed in the room by the door frame just looking down his nose at her-assessing her. Hinata shivered.  
His gaze was so cold. So...lifeless.

"Don't expect pity from me. As long as you stay here you will earn your keep." He said coldly. "You were raped Hyugaa. Deal with it. But do not wallow in self loathing. It will only hurt you and Sasuke in the end."

He said no more and Hinata tried to discern if he hated her or genuinely care in a cold way. Sasuke arrived back to the room and noticed the tension floating in the air but he thought nothing of it.

There was always tension when his brother was concerned. Itachi made his move to walk out of the room but before he left he turned to Hinata and his cold eyes that looked so much like Sasuke's bored into her very soul-or what was left of it.

"Remember what I said Hyugaa."

**P/N: so there ya have it folks. I finally have decided how this story is going to end. It won't end for a while but I finally have an idea! Yay me! So review and show ya girl some love would ja?**

**P.S. Although it is unlikely there is a strong possibility of a rape victim becoming pregnant. At least 35% of women that are raped become pregnant so yea. Just that little public service announcement.**

REVIEW!!!!!! I will update after 10 reviews like last time!  
Paige Dumas


	14. Chapter 14

**P/N: woop woop! Great response for last chapter I was so happy! Now I bring you chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 14  
**Clouded Thoughts****  
**  
Sasuke was in the back of the school early Monday morning and he knew that Hinata wouldn't be there. It kind of disappointed him that she wouldn't be here but he didn't expect her to be back so soon after the incident. Sasuke stared at the weed in his hand before chucking over the school fence. He didn't want it anymore but he wasn't going to quit cold turkey. Students were starting to show up so he got his gear and went into the building.

Sasuke ignored the petty advances of the women and got to class in record timing. Through out the day many noticed that Sasuke was colder and more untouchable than usual. Lucky for Naruto, Sasuke hadn't seen him all day but bits and pieces of the horrid Saturday night made their way to Sasuke's ears. It was after lunch and Sasuke was making his way back to class when he heard the girls behind him gossiping. He would've  
ignored them but he heard Hinata's name loud and clear so he slowed his pace to listen.

"It's a shame really." One girl sighed. "Naruto should be nowhere near that silent nerdy girl."

"I know!" another squealed. "After Naruto gave me a great date I wouldn't bail on him."

"Hmph. Oh well. We'll get her when she gets back to school-" the girl planned and Sasuke immediately stopped, causing the girl to crash into his back.

"O-oh! S-s-sorry-" the girl stammered- awestruck that she was touching THE Sasuke Uchiha.

But her excitement ended when Sasuke turned a cold and hateful gaze to her.

"Sasuke-kun?" the girl batted her eye lashes and her friends did the same. Sasuke just sneered at them.

"If you lay a hand on Hinata I'll break your fingers off." Sasuke growled and the girls nodded before scampering off.

Sasuke didn't know why he was acting this way but he had a fierce desire to protect Hinata. He partially felt at fault for what happened to her-that he could've done more. He was dragged out of his thoughts by his impending school work. When the bell finally rang for school to end Naruto decided to appear. He flung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerfully- more so than normal. "Guess what?"

Sasuke shrugged Naruto's arm off of him and sped up but Naruto followed him.

"I got laid last night. Wasn't really all that great because she was a virgin and there was a lot of blood but damn her pussy was so tight-" Naruto was cut off by a punch to his jaw.

"What the fuck Sasuke?" Naruto demanded as he stumbled back from the punch and clutched his jaw.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto chocked but caught himself and head butted Sasuke in the nose, a cracking sound was heard as a crowd began to form. Sasuke winced but ignored the pain. The two teens circled each other.

"What's your problem teme?" Naruto hissed and Sasuke growled.

"Did you know she came crying to me last night?" Sasuke said in a low and threatening tone. "Do you know she won't let me touch her?!"

The light finally dinged in Naruto's head. Sasuke was the reason he hadn't seen Hinata in all those weeks- not that he minded but it was the principle of the matter. He wasn't about to sit back and let Sasuke steal his girlfriend! His thoughts were cut off by another punch to his face. Naruto jumped on Sasuke and tackled him to the ground. Naruto had  
the element of surprise on his hands and began to punch at every available body part until Sasuke turned them over and put his hands around the blonde's neck.

"Did you know she screamed all night? All fucking night and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

Sasuke hissed, his eyes held the intent of murder. His grip tightened on Naruto neck and Naruto clawed at Sasuke's fingers, drawing blood. Blood was streaming down both of their foreheads and Sasuke had blood smearing down his nose to his lips, coating them crimson. The faint voices of people telling Sasuke to stop was like a buzz in the background. Naruto was seeing white spots as Sasuke choked him-he might actually die today.

"Don't do anything rash brother. She needs you here not in prison."

Itachi's words echoed in his head. His grip slowly lessened and Naruto gasped for sweet air. Sasuke looked down at the blonde under him with disgust and punched him hard in the jaw before standing up. He spat out a mouth full of blood and walked away-completely ignoring the frighten stares and glances he was getting. As he walked home his nose started to hurt but he knew it wasn't broken.

He'd had broken noses before and this felt nothing like it. His head was pounding and his busted lip burned but he was almost home. Why was he so protective over Hinata? Why did he want to kill for her? Why! What were these feelings and why was he feeling them? Why was he so attached? Why was it that when he saw her so exposed-so broken he felt the little piece of his heart that she'd restored died. Sasuke stared at his bloody knuckles as he walked and thought of Naruto.

He would've never thought that the boy would do something like that and now Hinata couldn't press charges against Naruto with out having Naruto pressing charges against him. Plus he didn't want Hinata to get disowned. He ran his bloody hand through his hair, what was with all these damn questions and no answers? He sighed as he walked up the steps to his home and when he opened the door to his home he heard someone playing the scales.

Sasuke growled and walked stealthily up the stairs to his piano room. He through open the door to see Hinata practicing what he'd taught her. When Hinata saw him she screamed an earsplitting scream that resounded through out the whole house. She jumped up and tried to get away from him and Sasuke took a step forward.

"It's me Hinata." Sasuke said and Hinata clutched her hand over her heart, still unsure but she knew it was him.

"Wha-what happened?" Hinata asked, still keeping her distance.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head to the side, she didn't need to know. "I'm going to take a shower."

Hinata nodded and when Hinata was sure that he was gone she let herself fall to a heap on the floor. What was wrong with her? Well everything was wrong really but why was she so frightened of people she knew would do her no harm? Maybe it was because she was so trusting of Naruto that she didn't want to go down that path with Sasuke....Sasuke. Hinata started to play her scales again, which was all she could play. Maybe she could learn more. After about fifteen minutes Sasuke came back to piano room in gray sweat pants and a black tshirt. He had gauze wrapped from his wrists to his elbows on both arms and a bag of ice on his nose. Hinata looked up at him nervously; he'd gotten into a fight today hadn't he?

"Was it-was, N-na." Hinata couldn't even say his name with out memories flooding into her vision.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

He walked over to the piano bench and sat down and Hinata popped up and walked over to sit on the window seat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her but returned to the piano. Hinata watched him as his long pale and slender fingers flew across the keys and just lost herself in the angry notes. She let her eyes flutter close as the music engulfed her.

----

_Hinata was so happy she'd finally gotten accepted by the elders of her family. She was going to be the heir- not her prodigy sister! She ran to her mother's hospital room as she dodged nurses and doctors that were used to seeing her._

'They picked me mama!' Hinata screamed happily in her head as a large smile was plastered on her face.

'I'm one of the elite Hyugaa now!' Hinata narrowly missed an old man in a wheelchair- she was almost there!

'I can't tell anyone, I must keep it a secret, but I'll only tell you mama!' Hinata was bursting with excitement as she struggled to turn the heavy door knob.

"Look at me mama!" Hinata smiled widely when she finally got the door open.

On the floor was her mother's doll. Its head was torn from its body and it was hanging on my a few threads. Its stuffing was falling out like blood. In the middle of the room was her mother, Hikari Hyugaa, a genuine smile graced her porcelain features was she hung from the ceiling.  


**P/N: so what do you think? Love? Hate? Despise with a passion? Tell me in a review! I love all of ya'll**


	15. Chapter 15

**P/N: so yeppers! I got a really great response for the last chapter-it made me so happy. But I did have one reviewer who sent several reviews saying that they hate me and my story...you guys don't hate me do you?**

Disclaimer: it's sad but true-I don't own Naruto. But then again I don't want that much responsibility.  
  
One month went by and no one but Sasuke and Itachi knew what Hinata was going through. She would return home every day to a house she didn't belong in-to a family that took no notice that something had happened to her. Her mother's birthday was nearing and her father was becoming colder than usual and sometimes she would hear him mutter under his breath how much like her mother she was. But Hinata trudged through that month as best as she could until she realized that she'd gone almost two months without her period. She was normally irregular but it always happened sooner or later but this was  
ridiculous! Hinata placed a hand on her flat stomach and felt a wave of disgust flow through her. She could have life in her- a life she didn't want nor could take care of. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

This was no time for crying. She gathered herself up still in her pajamas and went down to her sister's room for pregnancy tests. She'd always wondered why her sister kept these but now she was grateful. She took several different boxes upstairs with her and then went back downstairs to the kitchen for several cups of juice. When she got settled she pulled a few pregnancy tests out of each box, her hands shaking the whole time.

She began to drink her juice and when she finished she pull out a book to read. Twenty minutes passed before she had to pee so she hurriedly removed two tests from each box and followed the instructions. She made sure to close her bathroom door and began something that could change her life.

---

Sasuke found himself once again climbing into Hinata's room. This was a usual occurrence for the two but what was odd was the fact that she wasn't here, but instead was a bed full of boxes and wrappers. He walked towards the bed and examined it. His eyes grew wide. Pregnant. She could be pregnant. The box dropped to the floor and Sasuke took long strides to her bathroom. He opened the door to find Hinata hugging her knees in a corner.

She was wearing a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and a white spaghetti strap shirt that's had its straps falling off. Her hair fell all over her body and she looked scared but when she realized it was him opening the door she relaxed. She got up and walked over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke didn't know what to do-should he hug back or not? He didn't want to freak her out.

"Touch me Sasuke. Please." Hinata said softly and Sasuke's strong arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to his body.

Hinata let out a deep sigh.

"I want to forget what happened and what might happen. Make me forget. I don't want his face to haunt me..." Hinata whimpered.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke said flatly and Hinata looked up into his obsidian orbs.

"Don't leave me." Hinata requested and he wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I won't."

"Even if I'm pregnant."

"I won't leave."

"Even if I get an abortion?" Hinata asked and there was a tense pause before Sasuke answered.

"It's your body not anyone else's. To get an abortion is your decision alone."

"But will you stay?"

"Yes."

Hinata kissed his cheek and buried her face into his chest.

"You're a good friend Sasuke." Hinata mumbled.

They both sank to the floor together and held each other as the result calculated.

"Sing me your new piece Hinata." Sasuke requested and Hinata sighed.

She had been working on her first song ever; she hoped Sasuke didn't hate it. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_  
Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple. Hinata had told him that her family problems always got worse around her deceased mother. She never told him how her mother died but ever since then her father began to ignore her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_  
Hinata kept her eyes closed as she sang, her voice bounced lightly off of the bathroom walls. Her heart pounded in her chest, this was a touchy topic for her. Her father. He never loved her but for some reason she never stopped believing that he might tell her that he did.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not, now  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing  
_  
Her mother. This was all because of her. This was all her fault. And yet Hinata couldn't hold a grudge against the woman. She felt Sasuke's hand caress her cheek and she didn't flinch away.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone_  
_Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me_

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up into Sasuke's dark orbs. They seemed to see straight into her soul and she could feel her heart pound louder in her chest. He leaned down and Hinata's breath hitched in her throat. He wasn't going to kiss her was he? No! She couldn't handle that-could she? He got closer and closer but instead of kissing her he leaned over her and grabbed one of the pregnancy tests. His eye brows furrowed and he frowned what the heck did this crap mean? Hinata adjusted herself on his lap so that she could see what he was looking at. She gasped.

**P/N: so that's the chappie! Could you all do me a favor? All of you that review-can you please tell me anything you don't like about this story**


	16. Chapter 16

**P/N: I got such a great response for the last chapter! You guys really are amazing! I love all of you and I'm so happy that so many people actually like what I write! Please keep reviewing and I promise speedier updates!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple so stop asking.

Chapter 16  
**What If?****  
**  
Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes as she clutched the white stick. Sasuke didn't understand why she was crying-was she upset or was she happy? It was a frowny face and Sasuke believed that was the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. Did the frowny face mean aww you're not pregnant or aww you are pregnant? And if it was a happy face did that mean yay you're pregnant or yay sucks to be you?

He was broken from his thoughts by Hinata crawling away from him and checking the other tests. He watched her frantically checked each one until she finally stopped in the middle of the bathroom floor and unsteadily looked at Sasuke. Sasuke raised and eyebrow at her and she took a shaky breath.

"I-I-I'm not pregnant..." Hinata whispered, not completely believing in what she was saying. "I'm not pregnant!"

Sasuke stood up and walked over towards Hinata. She stood up as well and threw her arms around him. She wasn't pregnant! She felt like she was ready to burst with excitement, finally something good had happened to her. She buried her face in his warm chest and cried happy tears as Sasuke held her in his strong arms.

"You're such a good friend to me Sasuke." Hinata sighed.

"A friend..." Sasuke trailed off, she only saw him as a friend.

Hinata looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes a great friend. You are someone I hold most precious to me." She explained and stood on her tiptoes to give a kiss on the cheek.

Images of that night on the beach ran through her mind and it sent a shiver down her spine. If the thing with Naruto hadn't have happened-would she and Sasuke have had sex by now? She blushed at the thought. Sasuke would never want her in such a way and the smoldering lust that had appeared in his eyes that night were only induced by the drugs they had taken. No. She was dirty. Used goods. Broken. And she didn't deserve someone as perfect as Sasuke to do something like that with her-she shouldn't expect any man to want to.

Hinata removed herself from Sasuke's comforting embrace and began to clean up the messy bathroom. She smiled whenever she picked up a negative test and was happy that all of the tests were negative Sasuke leaned against the sink with his arms crossed and watched her actions curiously. What would have become of them if she had been pregnant? Sasuke shook the thought from his head and instead admired her curves and the way her hair moved fluidly with her every motion. He was a guy after all and Hinata was hard not to notice. She had just gotten done picking up everything when the door to the bathroom ripped opened to reveal a fuming girl that looked like a colder and younger version of Hinata. She pointed an accusatory finger at her sister and clenched her teeth.

"Why the hell are you using my shit?" she demanded.

"I-I-" Hinata stammered but Hanabi ignored her and assessed Sasuke.

"Uchiha." She sneered and then turned back to her sister. "If you and your no-clan boyfriend want to have sex so be it! If he gets you knocked up it's your fucking fault! But don't use my shit to see if you're pregnant!"

Hanabi walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the boxes off of Hinata's bed and then returned to the bathroom.

"You're a worthless piece of shit Hinata. Eventually your boyfriend will see that and leave you. And you'll be all alone." Hanabi said coldly and walked out.

Hinata stood there in shock. That was the most her sister had spoken to her in weeks and her words were so cold. So very very cold.

----1 week later----

The rays of early morning sprinkled her room as Hinata readied herself. Today was her mother's birthday. One of the few days out of the year she would visit the grave. She pulled on a black turtle neck, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. Sasuke watched her slip on the boots from the bed; he was going to come with her today. Not for comfort.

No. Sasuke was as comforting as hugging a cactus but he made her not feel so alone, the darkness in her mind stayed at bay when he was near. Some times she would spend the night at his house and they would lie awake for hours but she would always be the first to fall asleep. Only yesterday was different.

---

_The rain pounded down on the window pane and lightning flashed across the dark sky. Hinata was sitting upright in bed hugging herself with Sasuke fast asleep next to her. His face would twist in agony and she heard him mumble incoherently at times, she hoped he wasn't having a nightmare. Hinata wiped sweat off of his brow and admired how perfect he looked when he was sleeping._

"No." Sasuke said clearly and Hinata immediately took her hand back.

Was he awake? No. He was just talking in his sleep.

"No uncle. I don't like this game." Sasuke whined like a little boy. "Don't touch me there! Mommy says that's bad!"

Sasuke turned over on his back and started panting as if he'd run a marathon.

"Please stop uncle! I-I don't like this! No! Itachi will come home and you won't do this anymore!"

Sasuke's breathing picked up and Hinata began to panic. She shook him and his eyes flew open and nearly scared Hinata half to death.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled in a very panicked and breathless voice.

Hinata heard heavy footsteps clamor down the hall and the door flung open. Light spilled into the room from the hall as Itachi entered.

"What's wrong." Itachi stated as he walked over to the bed.

"He's back Itachi." Sasuke said gravely.  


Hinata frowned at her thoughts as she struggled to get on her silver locket. Who were they talking about? It sounded like Sasuke was in grave danger or something. She was broken away from her thoughts when Sasuke came up behind her took the necklace away from her. He moved all of her hair to the side, brought the necklace around her neck and fastened it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Hinata stood still as stone in his embrace and placed a hand over Sasuke's which was on her stomach.

"W-we have to, to go." Hinata stammered and he nodded.

They exited through the window and began to walk to the grave site. They kept silent through their whole walk but the silence was comforting. Sasuke let Hinata lead him though a very familiar neck of woods and he sniffed the air. Salty. Like the sea. The sound of waves crashing violently against rock filled their ears and a faint recognition filled Sasuke's mind.

They finally reached a point to where the woods ended and there was nothing but grass and a pearly white tombstone. Sasuke stood back as Hinata knelt down in front of the grave. This scene was so familiar-like it had happened before. This was wear he'd found Hinata about to commit suicide. He'd stopped her for his own selfish reasons of course but he'd still stopped her.

If he hadn't would he have known this beautiful girl? No. He would still have been ignorant of her existence and she... would have lain at the bottom of the sea. He walked up behind her and saw that the tombstone was unmarked except for an unprofessionally done H.H. They stared at the white stone for a few moments before Hinata opened her mouth.

"I was only seven at the time." Hinata began as she hugged her knees to her chest as Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets. "A few years back she'd been admitted to the hospital. She was slowly loosing her mind. She had a doll that someone at the hospital-or maybe father, or maybe it was me. I can't remember. She loved that doll and when she started to fall apart even more she believed the doll was me but I loved her, she was my mother after all. I would visit her nearly everyday. Hoping and praying that my mother would get better. But she didn't. All she did was cry. Father never visited her."

Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes but she blinked them away and continued on with her tale. The memories flooded back to her and the hurt stabbed at her heart.

"She would tell me that father didn't love me and father would tell me that I was weak like my mother. But I didn't want to be like my mother. Every time father was mentioned she cried. I thought that if I was a good girl then maybe my mother would stop crying. Maybe my father wouldn't hate me as much. But it never worked. Father ignored me even more as mother declined further. She cared for the doll like it was me and talked to it and ignored me as well. One day she came out of the hole she'd dug to actually speak to me. She wanted me to die with her. To die. Maybe looking back that may have been a good idea. I told her that I wasn't her doll. That I would think by myself and live by myself. And I was so sure that I wouldn't cry anymore..."

Hinata trailed off as she sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"But I'm still crying. She sunk even deeper within herself but I still visited her. One day I'd found out that father was going to choose me to be heir-not Neji or Hanabi-but me! I was so happy. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I wanted to tell my mother. I ran all the way to the hospital to tell her the news. If I was this happy maybe mother would be alright again. But I was wrong."

Hinata took a deep breath and her shoulders shook slightly.

"I found my mother hanging from the ceiling. She looked so happy. The happiest I'd seen her in such a long time."

**P/N: PLEASE READ! Okay so I'm having a mini contest like the one in previous chapters. The person who wins this one will be able to choose what I do to Naruto. So here were go! The first person to tell me what song Hinata sang in the previous chapter (15) wins. Tell me the song and the artist and you win! But you have to be first! Until next time!**

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	17. You've got a dirty mouth

**P/N: wooooohooooo! No school April third through next week! Spring break baby! I will try to update every day! Oh and this chapter is pretty intense. I almost cried while writing it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**WARNING!: A LITTLE LIME AND DIRTY TALKING IS PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SKIP IT. I WON'T TELL YOU WHERE IT IS CUZ THAT'S STUPID AND IT MESSES WITH THE FLOW OF THE STORY TO HAVE A BIG 'LIME HERE' SIGN AROUND THE FEW PARAGRAPHS ITS IN. SO YEA. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 17**

**You've got a dirty mouth**

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he propped himself up on his elbows and lightening briefly lit up the room.

Hinata nodded as she tore herself away from the mirror and crawled into the bed next to Sasuke. She hadn't stopped looking in the mirror for a long time. She looked just like her mother. Sasuke was cold. Just like her father. Hinata shook the thoughts from her head and laid down on the farthest part of the bed away from Sasuke. Pat. Pat. Pat. The sound of the rain hitting the window filled the room.

Why did she still do this? Why? Why did she still feel so...dirty? She turned to the side so she was looking at Sasuke's broad and pale back and wondered-if he touched her would it be different? Would the feeling of Na-him-being inside her vanish? Her body moved of its own accord and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back. He smelled like the forest around her mother's grave after a hard rain. She knew that he wasn't asleep-he rarely fell asleep before her. He turned around in her arms and ebony met ivory. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Sasuke tensed up and stared her down before returning her gesture with a kiss as well but this time deeper. He nibbled on her bottom lip for entrance and she attentively let him in. His tongue mapped out her entire mouth and shivers went down her spine as he traced her teeth with his tongue. He lapped at her tongue with his to get a reaction and she nervously touched his back with her own. Her fingers threaded themselves through his raven locks as he moved to hover over her. They broke apart for air and Sasuke looked down at her with heavily lidded eyes before planting kisses all along her neck. Hinata's breathing picked up and they could both feel her heart spike. Thunder rolled and she whimpered.

"You don't want this Hinata." Sasuke frowned and Hinata opened her eyes to look up at him.

"You don't know what I want." Hinata said boldly.

Her words caught Sasuke off guard enough that she had the chance to roll them over so that she was on top and straddling his stomach. She captured his lips in a fierce kiss and he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back with just as much force. Their tongues moved in sync with one another as Sasuke's hands traveled from her hips and down to her butt. He squeezed it and she gasped which caused her to break their kiss.

He rolled them over so that he was on top and ghosted his fingers over her arms and breasts. She let out a small whimper of fear and uncertainty and Sasuke's black eyes snapped up to her face.

"I know you don't really want this." He frowned and Hinata started to protest but he stopped her. "If we did this Hinata do you want to know what I would do? I would caress your breast and play with your nipples. I would touch every single luscious place on your pale body and make sure that you were good and wet for me. I would taste you, I'm sure you taste... almost sinful. After I had my fill I'd position my hard throbbing cock at your entrance and plunge into you. I would fuck you so hard your head would spin. And I would do it again and again until my name would be the only thing you knew how to say. But you don't want that Hinata. You're not ready." Sasuke finished and licked his lips.

"You have a dirty mouth." Hinata stated-her mouth becoming dry and Sasuke smirked.

"I know now go to bed." He sighed and turned his back to her once more.

Hinata laid down with her back to him as well and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. He didn't reject her but he didn't really accept her either. Maybe time would tell what would become of their relationship but until then she'd take Sasuke's advice and go to bed. The room grew silent and when he was sure that she was asleep Sasuke turned over onto his side so that he was facing Hinata. Her curves were darkened in the night but the occasional lightning bolt lit up the room and illuminate her features. She really was a beautiful woman when she wasn't hiding. Her long raven hair spilled over like ink to his side of the bed.

She gave off a unique smell that no one would expect-many would think that it would be lavender or freesias but no she gave off the soft smell of vanilla. His sheets always smelled like vanilla after she left and sometimes he wondered what his house would smell like if she actually lived there. He could feel his eyes grow heavy as he mulled over these thoughts and soon sleep over took him.

----

Hinata poked at her food and tried to relax. She wasn't used to having so many people around her. Normally at lunch she would sit by herself but ever since Sasuke started sitting with her after the incident people seemed to flock to their table. Sasuke would normally keep the gossip vultures at bay but he had to stay after class today.

She accidentally let out a sigh and the table went quiet. Hinata looked up to see the occupants of the table staring intently at her like they were expecting something. Sakura Haruno was the gang leader and of course the first to speak.

"So Hinata," Sakura began as she twirled a lock of her pink hair. "Who are you to Sasuke?"

"I-I-I I'm no-no one." Hinata blushed and fiddled with the edge of her shirt as she heard the girls giggle.

"Really now?" Sakura raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "Well a few weeks ago he was really riled up-angry. Around the time you went absent for a while. As you know it's hard to get an emotion out of Sasuke. So what we wanna know is why."

Hinata looked at the rapt faces of all the girls and noticed each and every one of them was beautiful. She felt out of place and intimidated and Sakura fed off that. Hinata bit her lip a bit-not knowing how to answer Sakura's question. She remembered back to the day Sasuke had gotten a black eye but she had never questioned him further for it. She wasn't one to pry.

Hinata started to speak but before she could say anything she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Hinata tensed up and turned to see Naruto smiling at Sakura.

"Nosey aren't you Sakura?" Naruto smirked and Sakura's eyebrows rose up to their limit before Sakura smiled back at him.

"No. Just curious is all. But I've got all the information I need."

"Well don't scare my girlfriend too much." Naruto ruffled Hinata's hair and all Hinata could do was stare blankly ahead.

She felt so numb. His hand traveled lower to rest on her waist-ultimately bringing her closer.

"I would never dream of such a thing Naruto. You know me better." Sakura said as she unwrapped a piece of gum from her purse.

"If you're really boyfriend and girlfriend lets see a kiss!" Ino piped in.

Hinata felt herself go pale and her heart and lungs stop. The people around her started to agree with Ino and started to bang on the table.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss!" Ino chanted and others joined in.

"Well lets give em a show eh Hinata?" Naruto smirked down at her.

Hinata felt her barely eaten lunch tumbled uncomfortably in her stomach. Her lower lip trembled. No she wouldn't cry. She's not going to cry. She promised herself she wouldn't cry! The tears started to well up and blur her vision as Naruto turned her body to face him. The chanting and banging on tables got louder and people and colors began to mesh  
together. Did no one notice how uncomfortable she was? Did no one care? Obviously.

Naruto's hands were on her hips and she felt like he was burning her. She didn't want him to touch her, be near her! A tear threatened to spill over and out of the corner of her eye she saw Sakura smiling broadly.

"What the hell is going on here!" a loud and threatening voice demanded and the lunch room went silent.

Hinata looked to her right to see Sasuke with pure anger in his eyes. His aura commanded the area and no one dared speak up. Tears finally fell as Hinata broke from Naruto and buried her face in Sasuke's chest. She clutched his shirt with her small hands and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from her!" Sasuke said in a low tone and Naruto frowned.

"It's her decision on whether or not I see her. Not yours." Naruto growled but then smirked. "You're just mad you didn't get to her first."

A rush of adrenaline was sent through Sasuke' veins as he raised a fist to punch Naruto but Hinata stopped him. She held his arm in both of her hands and pleaded with her eyes for him not to do it. Naruto's smirk got smugger as he looked at the scene.

"Obviously she doesn't want me to hurt you Sasuke. Now listen to Hinata." Naruto bragged and Hinata turned her attention to the blonde.

Something inside of her broke-she was sick and tired of crying. Of being used. She was tired of it dammit! And she would have to be dead for someone to insult the one person she cared about!

"Let's get something straight right here and now Naruto. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. We're through. I'm tired of always trying to be something I'm not to impress you. I'm fucking sick of it! You don't listen to me and you don't care about me! You've cheated on me multiple times but I still believed that you loved me! You don't." Hinata stated.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion Hinata." Naruto smiled and looked at the crowd for assistance.

"Dammit Naruto you raped me!" Hinata said near tears.

You could hear a pin drop in that lunch room. Even Sakura's permanent smirk had fallen.

"You took away the only thing I had left to give. The only thing I wouldn't give you and you took it!"

She ran her fingers through her long hair and sniffed and her voice trembled.

"I still dream about that night. Over and over I'm being raped in my mind. It never goes away! Never...." she said her voice almost a whisper as she clutched her head and Sasuke brought her back into his chest. "I still feel you inside me and I feel so dirty! I scrub myself raw sometimes to make the feeling go away to reverse what happened. To not feel tainted. It doesn't work. Nothing I do works. Why can't you just leave me alone! I hate myself even more because of you!"

Sasuke rubbed her arms as tears began to fall freely from her pale eyes. Sasuke's frown deepened even more when Naruto tried to come closer to touch her and she flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me! Please don't touch me!" Hinata pleaded through the tears and her whole body shook.

Sasuke turned her away from the prying eyes and into his chest before glaring at Naruto.

"This is no longer a warning Naruto. You come near her again I swear to god I will make you wish you hadn't."

**P/N: wooo! Hinata's outburst was my favorite part to write. That was fun. So anyway thanks for reviewing and I'll post the names of who won the contest for all of the people who won the contest in the nextchapter! I love all of ya'll! Plus its spring break! Woo! No schoolFriday! That's Georgia for ya. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHEN YOUR SPRING BREAK IS!**


	18. Wet Dreams

**P/N: hey ya'll! I got such a get response for the last chapter! I was so happy! This story started out getting little to no reviews and now its almost reached 200!! I love you all! You know I do!****Wet Dreams****  
**  
Hinata sighed as the day went on without anymore incidents. So felt relieved that she'd gotten that off of her chest but she also felt stupid for what she had done last night. Why did she come on so strongly to Sasuke? She looked over at Sasuke who was asleep on the couch next to her. What was he dreaming about? She patted his leg before heading upstairs to practice the piano...she was getting better.

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I don't want to own it. I just use the characters I like and put them in awkward positions.

WARNING: VERY VERY VERY SMEXY SCENES HEADING YOUR WAY. IF THESE THING DISTURB YOU IN ANYWAY WHY ARE YOU STILL READING MY STORY? BY NOW YOU SHOULD'VE RUN SCREAMING BUT HEY IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR YOU MAY AS WELL CONTINUE ON! THIS IS A WARNING!!!! SO BE WARNED!

Chapter 18

---Sasuke's dream---

_Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. He had just finished a new song and felt energized-he loved composing music. He started to begin the piece he'd been making again when the door to the piano room opened and in walked Hinata. She was wearing a shear black nighty that came down to mid thigh and was trimmed with black lace and he could see a lacy black bra and matching panties. Her pale breasts were lovely and she had a lovely hour glass figure but what he really liked were those mile long legs that ended in black heels._  
---End dream---

"I'm up here Sasuke." Hinata purred and he looked back up her.

"Better." Hinata smirked and began to walk towards him.

He felt his mouth go dry as she got closer. She closed the piano keyboard and brushed her lips teasingly against his. She smiled widely at him and trailed her hands from his shoulders to his chest, down his stomach, and finally to the tent that was pitched in his pants.

"Someone's excited." Hinata winked and grabbed him through his pants.

She slowly unzipped his pants and then roughly yanked his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Sasuke Uchiha had never blushed before in his life but he knew that at the moment he was blushing. She kissed the tip before licking him from base to tip and then taking most of him into her small mouth.

"Shit!" he hissed and he felt the hum of her laughter in the back of her throat.

Her teeth lightly graze his shaft as she came back up and swirled the tip with her tongue and then went down again. Up. Down. Up. Down. His fingers threaded themselves through her hair but didn't force her down; he didn't want her to choke. He could feel himself about to cum and it seemed that Hinata did to because she began to suck even harder.

"Sasuke. Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" Hinata said as she attempted to shake him awake. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke awoke with a start-quickly turning over on his back in the process. He rubbed his face tiredly. Damn that had been a good dream. He noticed that Hinata's face was extremely red and her hands were covering her eyes.

"What?" Sasuke started but looked down to see a rather large tent pitched in his pants and even someone as innocent as the Hyugaa heiress knew that it wasn't his car keys.

He ran his fingers through his hair before standing up and heading for the shower. He shouldn't be thinking about Hinata in that way, and for several good reasons. The first and most important was that she was raped a few months ago and she wasn't ready for that kind of thing. And two-it was just sick to make someone as pure and innocent as Hinata do something like what had happened in his dream. He could blame it on being a guy and teenage hormones but damn that dream was vivid and the cold water berating his body wasn't helping his erection go away.

"Dammit." Sasuke cursed under his breath. He'd have to do this the other way.

One more daydream of Hinata wouldn't hurt-nope it wouldn't.

---

Hinata bit her lip as she waited for Sasuke to emerge from the shower. Why he had to take a shower she had no idea but she must have done something wrong. What had she done wrong? She brought her legs up to her chest and tried to get the heat in her face to go away. When he'd turned over his erection-although clothed- glared at her and she just had to cover her eyes like a little girl.

Like she'd violated Sasuke somehow by seeing it. Her eyes glanced to the clock on the wall. Sasuke had been in the shower for a long time. She hoped he was alright and she would've gone to check on him but she was too embarrassed. After a few more minutes she heard the door to the shower open and Sasuke came down stairs. She looked over at him to see him in a new pair of clothes. Why did he change? He didn't look dirty when she woke him up. She shook her head of those thoughts and got down to the reason she'd woken him up.

"I-I-I need to g-go home." Hinata said nervously.

Sasuke shrugged and grabbed his keys off of the coffee table. She followed him out the front door and into his car-an awkward silence surrounded them. Why wouldn't Sasuke look at her? Was it because she saw his erection? Gosh now she felt guilty!

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke." Hinata stammered and Sasuke finally looked at her but he had a faint look of confusion in his eyes.

"What for?" he question and Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"For-for seeing...umm f-for ah-looking at-oh....umm-" Hinata stutter and  
Sasuke began to get irritated.

"Spit it out." He said coldly-he was never known for patience.

"Forseeingyourerection!" Hinata smashed her words together really fast and Sasuke almost chuckled.

Almost.

"Repeat that."

"For seeing your...um...ah..." Hinata trailed off and threw quick glances at his lap.

"That." Sasuke coughed. "It's not your fault."

'Actually it is.' Sasuke thought but didn't voice it.

"Why did it happen then?" Hinata asked and Sasuke's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

How was he supposed to tell her that he had a dream about her giving him a blowjob from under his piano? Hinata would literally die of embarrassment and that wouldn't have been good. Maybe he would just gloss over that part.

"I had a dream." He mumbled and Hinata dropped the subject.

She didn't want to hear about Sasuke's fantasies with another girl...it hurt. For some reason she wanted him to think only about her in that way, not some other girl. It was probably Sakura. Her shoulders slumped and Sasuke noticed. Wait did she think he had been dreaming about another girl?

Sure they weren't together but Hinata was the only girl he'd come across that could entice him in such a way that he lost all of his control. He felt a wide spectrum of emotions that he'd locked away along time ago come out with a fury when he was around her. He felt anger for someone hurting her, so angry that he would kill for her. He felt guilt even when he hadn't done anything wrong. Sadness when he saw her cry. Lust. An emotion that was completely new to him. A carnal feeling in his gut that made him want to taste every bit of her and more. And finally peace. He found peace after all of these years in just sitting beside her. She didn't know it but she made the tumultuous clouds in his mind disappear and the only thing he thought of was her. Dammit. She was turning him soft.

They finally reached Hinata's house but she made no move to get out and he didn't make her. After a few minutes of silence she moved to unlock her door but Sasuke caught her other wrist and pulled her towards him and into his lap so that she straddled him and her back was pressed to the steering wheel. And on impulse he captured her lips with his and she immediately reacted to his touch.

Their lips moved in sync with each other as he let go of her wrist to place both hands on her hips and her small hands roamed his chest. She sucked on his bottom and he put his tongue into her open mouth. Hinata moaned at the contact. It was like nothing she felt when she was with Naruto. Their tongues danced with each other and then they broke apart for air. She leaned back against the steering wheel causing it to honk as she tried to catch her breath. Sasuke latched onto her slender neck, he wanted to claim her. To mark her as his so that no one would come near. He especially wanted to send a signal to Naruto to say that she belong to him now. He bit into her tender, pale skin and Hinata cried on a bit in pain but Sasuke shh'd her and licked the droplets of blood away.

The pain faded and all Hinata could concentrate on was the feel of his tongue on her skin and something hard pressing into the inside of her thigh. Sasuke's right hand began to roam from her hip to up her shirt and under her bra. Her back hit the horn again as Sasuke's thumb circled around her nipple.

"You like it when I do this don't you?" Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear and she hesitantly nodded and accidentally let out a moan.

Sasuke knew she might not be ready for this but damn he couldn't stop. Her moans were like music to his ears and he wanted to elicit more out of her. He gently squeezed her breast and she moaned and hit the horn a few more times. Sasuke capture her lips with his in an open mouthed kiss but never let go of her breast. She tasted wonderful and if her mouth tasted this good he wondered what other regions would taste like.

Just thinking about that caused his lower part to twitch and he was sure Hinata could feel it. He continued playing with the breast in his hand until the nipple was erect and hard. Then a tap on the window caused them to break their kiss and they turned to see Hisashi Hyugaa glaring daggers at them.

**P/N: so yea. How do you like it? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Say itin a review and I promise to answer to the best of my abilities.  
REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	19. I Hate You

**P/N: Hello ya'll! Another speedy update!! I have another chapter for this story finished-expect it the day after today if I don't forget. Okay now for the list of names of people that guess right but didn't win the contest!!! Wooo!**

Jay_cHan- so far I love this person! I can't respond to their emails because their reviews are anymous but they always make me smile! Jay_cHan thank you for all your reviews!

keke1010

Hinata1020569

CarmelDucky

mistress akashi

Lone Silver Angel

And the person that won the contest was! Drum roll please! Sagesther!!! Yay! Woooohoooo! Well technically her boyfriend won but I'm using her idea for what to do with Naruto in the next chapter!!! Give her a round of applause people! Now on with the show!!!!!

**Chapter 19  
****I Hate You**

"Shit." Sasuke mumbled as he slid his hand out from Hinata's bra and ultimately her shirt.

Hinata was beet red while Hisashi looked like he was about to explode. Hinata nervously untangled herself from Sasuke as she opened the driver's side door and climbed out of the car.

"Get in the house Hinata." Hisashi growled and Hinata didn't protest.

As soon as she disappeared into the house Hisashi turned his attention to Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" Hisashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down.

"Its pretty obvious isn't it?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't get cheeky with me boy! Damn Uchiha. I don't want you near my daughter again. If I catch you there will be hell to pay." Hisashi threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you Hisashi." Sasuke said as he looked the man dead in the eyes.

"You may not be afraid but Hinata is. There is a wide spectrum of things I can do to her. Things that drove her mother to the point of insanity. Do you want to find out? It won't be pretty." Hisashi smirked and Sasuke frowned. "Stay away from her boy."

Sasuke turned away from Hisashi there was no way for Hisashi to know he was seeing Hinata in school-he found a loop hole.

"I know what you're thinking Uchiha. The teachers at that school monitor my children's every move and then tell me what happened. I will know if you even breathe the same air as her. Don't try anything." Hisashi grinned.

Sasuke snarled and pressed his foot hard on the gas in anger and sped away. Hisashi smirked at the speeding car. That takes care of that. Now for his meeting with the Uzumakis.

---

Hinata waited by the Mc Donald's the next morning since this was where she and Sasuke usually met up and he would drive her to school. She glanced at her watch. 8:15. He'd been late before-no need to worry. She attentively bit her lower lip and looked up and down both ends of the semi-busy street. No sign of him. She sighed. She would wait five more minutes and if he didn't show she would head on without him. Ten minutes passed and he still didn't come. Hinata ran a worried hand through her hair and tried not to cry. There had to be a reasonable explanation as to why he wasn't there. Her feet began to pick up the pace as she struggled to get to school. She knew she was going to be late but she didn't want to miss too much. Her lungs and legs burned but she was almost there and she couldn't stop now! She ran through the empty halls and finally made it to her classroom.

She pushed open the door open and everyone turned to look at her. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she gulped down precious air and she tried to ignore the questioning stares that were sent her way.

"Miss Hyugaa. Glad you could join us. Take a seat." Her teacher said, not turning around from the black board.

Hinata nodded and went to her seat but not without seeing Sasuke sitting in his seat. But it wasn't the normal one behind her- it was next to Sakura Haruno. She sat down in her normal seat and shook her head; maybe the teacher had changed his seat. Yes-that must be it. She shook off her insecurities and set to her work. She would talk to Sasuke later.

The day wore on and not even a glance her way from Sasuke but she had hope that she would be able to speak to him during lunch. As Hinata went through the lunch line she ignored the pointed whispers about her and scanned the lunch room for him. She found him sitting at their normal table beside Sakura. The pink haired girl smiled at Sasuke and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear and Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

Her tray slipped from her fingers and fell with a clatter to the floor. She couldn't stand to be here any longer! She stepped over her spilled food and exited the cafeteria. Hinata knew that she couldn't leave the school so she made her way to the library. Maybe it was only in her head that Sasuke let Sakura touch him. Yes that had to be it. Maybe he didn't really like Sakura.

She made her way between the shelves of books and sighed. She really needed something to take her mind off of this. The bell for gym rang before she could find a suitable book so Hinata scurried down to the gym, unfortunatly ending her search. When she opened the door to the girls' locker room many of the girls stared at her and Hinata did her best to ignore them. She pulled her red gym shorts, white t-shirt, and tennis shoes out of her locker and began to get dressed out while the girls behind her gossiped.

"Did you hear?" a blonde girl whispered to her friend.

"Hear what?" the friend asked.

"Sakura's going out with Sasuke." The blonde said and her friend gasped.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But what about-" the friend started and Hinata could feel her glance pointedly at her back. "I thought Sasuke liked her."

"Nope." The blonde said. "He felt pity on her because she was raped but that's about it. No man wants another man's leftovers. Their trash. And that's exactly what she is. Trash."

"I guess you're right." The friend said and Hinata heard them exit the locker room.

Hinata pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and tried to tell herself that what the girls said wasn't true. That Sasuke wasn't going out with Sakura. That she wasn't trash. They were just rumors. Rumors. She walked out into the gym and everyone was milling about and socializing but she was looking for one person. She saw him across the gym in a back corner and this time he was alone. Yes! This was her chance! Hinata quickly walked over towards him and tapped him on his back. He turned around and stared at her blankly.

"H-Hi. I haven't t-talked to, to you all day." Hinata said nervously but Sasuke didn't respond.

Hinata reached out to touch him but he smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me." He growled as Hinata clutched her hand close to her chest.

"Sa-Sasuke-"Hinata started as Sasuke roughly pushed her into the equipment's closet with him.

The door closed behind them and Hinata gulped at their close proximity.

"Sa-Sasuke what, what are y-y-you doing?" Hinata asked worriedly and the Uchiha frowned at her.

"Stop talking. Dammit your voice is annoying." Sasuke hissed.

"I don't understand..." Hinata said as she looked up into his eyes-searching vainly for an answer.

"It's not for you to understand. I wouldn't expect someone like you to." Sasuke said coldly.

"What has gotten into you? You were just fine yester-" Hinata started but Sasuke cut her off.

"Have you ever thought that I was just putting on an act?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wha-what are you talking about!" Hinata demanded as her pale eyes narrowed.

"You really need me to spell it out? I pity you Hinata. I was bored and looking for entertainment and you...you provided me with that." Sasuke smirked.

"So everything that happened means nothing to you!" Hinata whispered as tears began to fall down her porcelain cheeks.

"I trusted you! I've told you my deepest darkest secrets. I let you touch me!" Hinata's body shook violently as she wrapped her arms around herself and as she said the last sentence her voice shook as well.

"You are too trusting. That is why you were raped." Sasuke stated. "You are worthless and pathetic and I want nothing to do with you."

"Where is all this coming from?" Hinata whimpered.

"I'm sick of this Hinata. I'm tired of carrying you as a burden. Because that's what you are to me. Now I'm moving on. You should forget everything that happened between us." Sasuke frowned as the tears came down harder.

"You promised me! You, you promised that you would stay by my side dammit!" Hinata cried as she stared at the floor.

"I lied." Sasuke said simply. Hinata's head shot up as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I hate you." Hinata hissed with as much venom as she possessed and yanked the door open.

She ran out of the closet in a flurry and headed for the door. When Hinata reached the double doors to the exit she looked back to see Sakura in even shorter shorts than the school allowed, wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck. Hinata bit her lip and this time droplets of blood emerged and her vision started to blur through the tears. She pushed open the double doors and ran out. No one would miss her.

_Dear Diary  
I hate him._

**P/N: so there you have it!!!! I can't seem to keep this story happy for long can I? Anyway. Please review!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Mamma Loves You

**P/N: thank you guys for all of the reviews! I really enjoyed them! Oh and I want to give a special shout out to milliexchan!!!! She's reviewed nearly every chapter in about two days! Right on Chicka! Anyways! Time for the show! Hold onto your hankies ladies(and any gentlemen if you're out there) this is going to an angsty ride!**

**  
WARNING!!!!!: STRONG LANGUAGE AND CHILD MOLESTATION. REALLY IF CHILD MOLESTATION MAKES YOU QUEASY(and I feel uneasy writing that part) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I WARNED YOU SO BE WARNED!!!!**

**Chapter 20  
****Mamma Loves You**

When Sasuke got home he angrily threw his bags down on the floor and stormed up the stairs to his room. Why the fuck did he say those things to her? Dammit! Why! Why did he listen to Hisashi? Now he couldn't take back anything he said...she hated him. She hated him. Her words echoed through his head and he punched the wall.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hissed when he retracted his hand.

Blood and plaster stuck to it but he didn't care. Hinata! Oh fuck Hinata! All those things he'd said to that fragile girl. She had been used so many times by the men in her life. Her father. Her cousin. Naruto. And now him. The ache in his chest was like nothing he'd ever felt before except for once. It was something he never wanted to feel again.

---

_"Your parents leave all the time because they don't want you Sasuke." Madara whispered in the young boy's ear and licked the shell._

_"That-that's not true uncle!" Little Sasuke whimpered as Madara's large hands rubbed his chest._

_"Oh but it is. They hate you Sasuke. But I love you. Why do you think I touch you places?" Madara cooed as he slipped a hand into the young boy's pants._

_"Stop uncle! Don't touch me there! Mommy says that's bad." Sasuke said as he tried to get out of his uncle's grip._

_"Its not bad if I love you Sasuke." Madara whispered. "And if it was bad your parents would've stopped me."_

_The door to basement opened to reveal an eleven year old Itachi coming down to stairs. He noticed his uncle's hand down his brother's pants and growled.  
_

_"What are you doing Madara?" Itachi snarled._

_"Is that anyway to treat your uncle?" Madara quirked an eyebrow as he played with Sasuke._

_"P-Please make him stop!" Sasuke cried as he tried to struggle away from the man._

_Madara pinched the head of his penis and Sasuke cried out in pain. Itachi rushed forward and punched the older man with all of the force he could muster. It caused Madara to let go of Sasuke and skid across the room._

_"You'll regret that." Madara hissed and lunged at Itachi._

_Sasuke crawled to a corner as the two men fought and after scream from Itachi his parents came rushing down to see his older brother kick their uncle in the gut. Fugaku rushed to restrain the boy but he kicked and spat._

_"What is the meaning of this Itachi?" Fugaku demanded._

_"He, He was touching Sasuke. He was molesting him!" Itachi accused and both Uchiha heads turned their attention to Madara._

_"Why I'd never. You two have left Sasuke with me plenty of times to know that I'd never do such a thing." Madara said calmly and Mikoto scowled at Itachi._

_"Don't tell lies Itachi. Sasuke loves Madara!" Mikoto frowned._

_"Yes he does. Now leave me and Sasuke to play." Madara smiled._

_"Sorry brother." Fugaku apologized and then turned his anger on Itachi. "Come Itachi. You need to be punished."_

_When the three had left the room Madara turned to a trembling Sasuke._

_"I'm sorry but I must leave now Sasuke. We will pick up our game tomorrow." Madara cooed and then left Sasuke in the corner._

---

Sasuke awoke to find Itachi bandaging his hand.

"I'm not going to ask why Sasuke. I know you've done something stupid to that Hyugaa girl." Itachi said and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked and Itachi sighed he put Sasuke's now cleanly bandaged hand down.

"She didn't come over today. and There's no dinner for me in the fridge and the dishes weren't clean." Itachi replied and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. She hates me now." Sasuke slumped as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You probably deserve it." Itachi shrugged.

"Hn. Go to hell." Sasuke gruffed and Itachi smirked.

"I'm going there anyway." Itachi said and gathered up his first aid kit. "Fix whatever you did wrong."

And with that Itachi left. Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. If only he could fix this but that was impossible.

---

Hinata plastered a smile on her face and waved to the company that entered her home. She was wearing a simple black dress that was tied at the waist with a white ribbon and her hair was up in a tight bun. The reason she was so dressed up was because every so often her father would invite all of his closets business partners for a lovely get together at the house. All fifty of them...and their friends...and their family...and whenever it was 'in', their pets. She was to mingle among them and become familiar with her future buisness partners.

The same old same old. Smile and wave like a wind up doll and then sit next to her father like the good daughter and future heiress she was. But she wasn't going to be the heiress for long-not if her father had anything to say about it. Soon he would choose Hanabi and she would be free to do whatever she wished. But Hinata didn't have any wishes. No hopes for the future or ambitions. She wanted to crawl into a corner and cry after the day she'd had today. But she couldn't cry, it was like she had no more tears left.

"Why hello Miss Hyugaa!" came the jovial voice of as he bounded towards Hinata with his wife and son in tow.

"H-hello M-Mister Uzumaki!" Hinata curtsied and the man chuckled.

"Always charming. Now I believe you and my son go to school together. Isn't that right Naruto?" asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off of Hinata.

"Very nice. Ah-" started but then got distracted by something else.

The man was great at business deals and sells pitches but he had the attention span of a squirrel. Naruto followed his father but never let Hinata out of his sight. It unnerved her. She grabbed a flute glass of champagne off of one of the waiter's trays and took a sip. She frowned; she was never one for alcohol. Even champagne. But she held onto the glass, needing something to keep her busy.

As she greeted more guests she felt eyes bore into her and she knew exactly who they belonged to. Every so often she would glance around and Naruto wouldn't be too far away and whenever she caught him looking at her he would down another glass of champagne. He must've downed almost a bottle full before Hinata finally snapped. She wove her way through the crowd hoping to loose him and made her way upstairs to her room.

She closed the door to her room and sighed, no one would miss her. She'd been down there long enough to make an appearance and fulfill her daughterly duties. A knock on her door interrupted her from her thoughts. She opened the door and a drunken Naruto leaned all of his weight on her. Hinata bit back a scream and tried to push him off but he was too heavy. Naruto shut the door with his foot and Hinata tried to scurry away from him.

"Don't be like that Hinata. I only wanted to make sure that you were alright." Naruto slurred, the alcohol wafting from his breath.

"Well, w-well I, I'm f-f-fine!" Hinata stammered as she backed away towards the window.

Naruto turned his attention from her to her dresser and fingered the items she had placed on the surface.

"Really sorry I am." Naruto mumbled. "You're-you're not pregnant are you?"

Hinata gulped and shook her head.

"N-n-no."

"Well then ready for another go?" Naruto grinned and Hinata ran for the door.

Naruto stopped her and pushed her onto the bed which caused her to scream.

"No!" she shrieked and struggled to get away from him.

He roughly flipped her onto her stomach and straddled her back. Hinata whimpered into her comforter as he unzipped the back of her dress. Then the door to her room opened to reveal Hanabi with her hands on her hips. The younger girl seemed to be looking for something but then she noticed her sister on the bed. She assessed the scene before her and then turned up her nose.

"Pathetic." She sneered and then shut the door.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. She knew Hanabi hated her but not enough to not help her when she was about to be raped for a second time. She clutched the blanket and waited for Naruto to finish with her but the boy didn't move. After a few moments she took a chance and turned over to find the boy passed out on top of her. She let out a shuddered sigh of relief and crawled out from under him.

She then used all of the strength she had to pull him off of her. He landed with a thud onto the floor and Hinata was afraid that he might wake up but he didn't. She struggled to drag him from her room, out into the hall, and into the guest bathroom across from her room. She placed him near the toilet and then took her leave into her room but not without locking it first.

Hinata let out a tired breath as she dragged herself to her blanket closet and pulled out several sheets, comforters and pillows. She placed them on the floor and slipped out of her heels before nestling into her pile of blankets. There was no way in hell she was sleeping in that bed tonight.

---

_"Hinata darling!" Hikari called out to her and Hinata hurriedly ran to her. "Mamma must go to the hospital now."_

_"Mamma sick?" Hinata asked as she cocked her head to the side._

_"Something like that." Hikari smiled and playfully tweaked the young girl's nose. "You can always visit me okay?"_

_Hinata nodded and watched as her mother walked towards the door._

_"Remember. Mamma loves you."  
_

**P/N: So there ya have it folks. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Chocolate? Review!!!!!!**


	21. Life's not fair

**P/N: Happy Easter!!!!!!!!!! Yay! I didn't get to go egg hunting cuz I'm too old but I have loads of chocolate bunnies to happily account for! Anyway on with the show!**

Disclaimer: don't own. Don't want. Stop asking.

Chapter 21  
**Life's not Fair  
**  
It had been a month and a half since they'd last spoken to each other. Now it was the middle of December and both were trying to go on as if they didn't know each other. Sasuke was still in a relationship with Sakura-if you could even call it that. And Hinata was practicing day and night on her piano. After she had left the school that day she had made an impulse purchase of a grand white piano with gold trim. It was beautiful and it was her baby. She poured her heart and soul into it whenever she could-it was just that special. Hinata would've been playing the instrument now if she didn't have to clean up her room. She had finished with the main part and the bathroom and she was almost finished with her closet when she found Sasuke's shirt balled up in a corner.

She gingerly picked it up and fingered the material, it was soft. It was the shirt he'd dressed her in after the incident and if the shirt was here the boxers were probably in her dresser. He'd been so nice to her, so caring, like he actually wanted her. Tears welled up in her eyes. It was all a big lie...but why would he lie about something like that for so long?

Maybe she was too trusting like he'd said and the sad part is, is that she still has feelings for him. Yes-feelings that she didn't know she had until they had separated. But she could do nothing about it now. He didn't share her feelings obviously because he was with Sakura. Even though Sasuke and Sakura's relationship seemed more one-sided it was still more than what she and Sasuke had. Hinata clutched the shirt close to her chest as she pensively bit her bottom lip. She needed closure from this. Eyeing the shirt she came up with an idea. She'd take his clothes back to him-hopefully Itachi would answer the door and she would just give it to him. It wasn't really 'closure' per say but it was good enough for her. Making up her mind Hinata pulled on a gray sweat shirt and jeans before slipping on a pair of tennis shoes. She quickly shifted through her dresser for Sasuke's boxers and found them quickly. She then grabbed his shirt and headed for the door. It didn't take her long to make it down the familiar path to his house. Nostalgia filled her senses as she remembered them walking together a lot and just shooting the breeze. Those were the best months of her life...but knowing that they were all a lie hurt. Hinata finally made it to their doorstep and rang the doorbell. She knew that there used to be a spare key for her under the door mat but she doubted that it was still there. She heard rustling and the Sasuke's angry voice from inside the house.

"We don't want any of your damn cookies!" his muffled voice growled as he came to the door.

Hinata was ready to bolt but something kept her rooted to their doorstep. The door swung opened to reveal Sasuke who looked quite comical actually. He was wearing a bandana and his faded black shirt that had bleach spots on it was rolled up to his elbows and he had on a pair of old ripped up shorts and the guy version of flip flops. In his hand was a broom and he had a bit of dirt on his nose. It must be cleaning day for him too. He looked surprised to see her but when he saw the clothes he just cleared his throat.

"Oh…um...he-here you a-a-are." Hinata mumbled and handed him the articles.

Their hands brushed past each other and they both felt a spark that caused them both to look down. Hinata was about to turn away when a rumble ran through out the house. Sasuke cursed under his breath and went into the house. Hinata didn't know what possessed her to do so but she went in as well. The noise got louder as they got to the kitchen and when they got there they found the dishwasher over flowing with water and soap, as cliché as it sounds.

"Dammit!" Sasuke hissed and ran over to the dishwater but didn't realize the floor was that wet and slipped.

On impulse Hinata stepped over him and turned the machine off and opened it up to have water and soap spit out at her. When she wiped her face with her sleeve she saw only one plate, two cups, and a fork in the dishwasher. She glanced over at Sasuke who just crossed his arms and sulked. It was obvious that he wasn't going to ask for help. Hinata sighed and stared at the water flooding the floor. How were they going to fix this? She then removed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed 411 to give her the nearest plumber's number. With the plumber on the way Hinata went into their appliance closet and took out a mop and a bucket.

"You can leave now." Sasuke mumbled and Hinata glared at him.

"I'm trying to help you!" Hinata said.

"Why would you want to do that when all I do is hurt you?!" Sasuke growled as he looked down at her.

"I-I I don't know. Maybe I just can't accept that everything was a lie." Hinata replied. "I don't want it to be a lie."

"It wasn't a lie Hinata." Sasuke sighed and Hinata looked up at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata questioned and Sasuke shrugged-he had to tell her.

His life sucked without her.

"You remember that day when I drove you home and your father told you to go inside?" Sasuke started and Hinata blushed as she nodded.

"Well he said not to see you anymore or he'd hurt you. Do the same thing he did to your mother." Sasuke mumbled the last part but Hinata heard him loud and clear.

"How do I know your not lying about lying?" Hinata questioned.

"Wait-what?"

"How am I supposed to believe you Sasuke?! I trusted you I really did. And then you took that trust and sent it through a wood chipper!" Hinata sniffed. "I knew that I was used goods and not good enough for you and when you finally confirmed it my whole world came crashing back down. You don't know how happy I was to be even near you and now I'm miserable. And the sad part is that I still want to trust that you're telling the truth...that I actually have feelings for you!"

Sasuke grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Do you think I'd want to hurt you on purpose Hinata. Is your opinion that low of me?" Sasuke asked and Hinata slowly shook her head. "And you know I'm not good with 'feelings'. I'm not the best guy for you...and yet I still want to be with you."

Sasuke brought her into his chest and she stared wide eyed at the counter behind them.

"You're not trash or used goods Hinata. To me you're beautiful. As mushy and as corny as it sounds-my life has been crap without you." Sasuke confessed.

"But things just can't go back to the way they were just because you say so." Hinata mumbled and gasped when she felt him sit her up on a nearby counter top.

"A man can try can't he?" Sasuke smirked and leaned up to kiss her but she put a hand over his mouth.

"You were right by saying I'm too trusting Sasuke. I may have feelings for you but you have to earn my trust back. So that means you can't kiss me." Hinata stated as she removed her hand from his mouth.

"Fine." Sasuke shrugged.

"But I can kiss you." Hinata grinned and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"No fair Hyugaa." Sasuke smirked when the kiss ended and Hinata only smiled.

"Life's not fair."

The doorbell then rang and Sasuke went to get it. It was the plumber and he told the man the problem. The plumber said that he would do it but under his breath both Hinata and Sasuke heard him mumble 'damn teens don't know how to use simple appliances. Back in my day we didn't have-'. Sasuke rolled his eyes and helped Hinata off of the counter.

"Come on. Let's see what else you messed up." Hinata teased and went on to assess what other damage Sasuke had done to the house while 'cleaning'.

**P/N: it's not very long but yea. I wanted to make some sunshine shine down on this angst ridden story. So yea. Please review and tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Feelings

**P/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXPLINATIONS!!!!**

**My brother tried to kill himself and we found a butcher knife in his school bag. Family ties have been strained and it's been really stressful on us all. Plus a few so called friends think its my fault.**

**My AP Exams needed my focus. I mean come on I take this college class in high school I think the exam that counts as college credit takes priority over this.**

**Stupid end of course testing in all of my classes were last week and the damn computers kept shutting off in the labs**

**Peer Mediator interviews are tomorrow and i'm very nervous. Wish me luck and pray that I get one of the positions!**

**Finals are next week for all of my classes**

**My friend is taking a pregnancy test tonight**

**Daddy'sLittleCaniable died in a drunk driving accident last week...she was one of the people that inspired me to write fanfictions, to keep making them better. Please send your prayers and good wishes to her family. Never drive drunk people. You don't know how many lives you mess up when you do. Does anyone here reading this know Daddy'sLittleCannabile?**

**So yea those are my reason and if you would like to help me through a few of them that would be nice. Anyway. Please read this long awaited chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 23

Feelings

Hinata sighed as she sank down onto the sofa beside Sasuke. Normally they would sit very close together but Hinata was all the way on one side of the sofa and Sasuke was on the other. She brought her knees up to her chest and picked at the chipped nail polish she'd put on her toes while Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. She bit her lip tentatively...this was awkward. What was she supposed to say? Better yet what was _he_ supposed to say. Sure he'd apologized and everything but nothing smoothed over that quickly but Hinata also wanted things to go back to normal. She'd felt a constant tug at her heart when they hadn't talked since the incident but for some reason having having him so close but a wall between them hurt more.

Sasuke glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and caught her gaze and both of them looked away. Hinata felt a blush spread across her face as the sound of the front door opening broke their silence. Itachi stalked in and as he shrugged off his coat he noticed the two teens eying him like he was the most interesting thing on earth. Whatever, he had something to tell them anyway and since he had their rapt attention that made everything easier.

"I have a business dinner tomorrow night Sasuke." Itachi announced as he unclipped his cuff links. "Bring Hinata with you."

And with that he nonchalantly slunk out of the room but then poked his head back out around the corner as an after thought.

"Its a suit and tie affair so don't embarrass me like last time. Be ready by seven"

Sasuke let out a huff at his brother's 'news'. He hated Itachi's business dinners. The wives of his partners were always trying to set him up with one of their daughters or nieces. He even got an offer from one lady if she would take her son out on a date. Her son! That was one of the last dinners he had went to but now that Hinata was coming too the women wouldn't make those offers. While ease was creeping into Sasuke's mind worry crept its way into Hinata's. Did this count as a date? No. Sasuke didn't ask her himself so wasn't a date-or was it? Gah! What the heck was she going to wear? Sure she had plenty of dresses for this kind of thing but she wanted Sasuke to notice her. Maybe if the night was successful he would break up with Sakura! But there wasn't a real chance that he would get with her was there? The donging of the Uchiha's grandfather clock alerted Hinata from her thoughts and drew her attention to it. Six-o'clock. Dammit she had to get home! She hopped up from her spot on the couch and rushed to put her shoes on.

"Where are you going." Sasuke asked- or more like stated.

"I-I-I, I gotta get home." Hinata answered, surprised to here his voice after such a long time of silence.

His voice had a deep tone, gravelly in the morning and husky when he was tired. She loved the sound of his voice but that same voice could spit words like fire and cut like a thousand knives. Was what he'd said all a lie or was he just using for his entertainment and hurt her again. She didn't want to cry over him any more but she just couldn't help it. His voice was so reassuring when she needed it to be. She was so busy contemplating his voice that she missed what Sasuke had said. She didn't notice him get up and stand in front of her. Nor did she realize that tears were starting to pool in her own pale eyes. But she did notice his arms wrap around her waist.

She felt the warmth. The comfort. She clutched his shirt and finally let her tears fall unabashedly in front of him. Dammit! Why was she so trusting! Why did she just want to stay here in his arms and loose herself in him? He didn't love her nor she him...and yet these feelings of never wanting to part from him wouldn't leave. The feeling of her heart beating faster as he passed her in the halls and the calmness she felt as she lie in bed with him, their fingers intertwined. But no, this couldn't be love. She'd 'loved' Naruto and look where that got her. Why was she so confused? Why wasn't it like in the books or the movies where you knew for a fact that you loved some one. Or maybe a slow bubbling, but simple, romance where the leading male saves his lover from an infinite peril and they have a happy ending. She didn't know for a fact if she even still trusted Sasuke let alone loved him. Plus wasn't love supposed to be fast and easy? Even if she did she was doubtful that Sasuke would ever reciprocate those feelings so it was a lost cause.

So she wasn't in love but every time she was near him or even thought about him she felt like she was falling. She wanted to keep falling because she knew that at some point he'd catch her... but what if she was wrong? Sasuke just let her stay limp in his arms, what was she thinking at this moment that was making her cry. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't form the right words in his mind. Afraid. He was afraid that he would hurt her even more than he had already. Sasuke didn't want to feel fear, an emotion that he applied with his uncle. But Sasuke wasn't afraid for himself-nor his own wellbeing, no, he was afraid he'd hurt Hinata.

This fragile girl whose face would always run through his mind. This puny insignificant girl who seemed to have a subtle glow about her if you got to know her. She was an angel in his mind and he really shouldn't taint her with all of the things he'd been through and will go through. Sure she'd gone through a lot of crap too but she deserved much better than him. But Sasuke Uchiha was a selfish man when it came to the short list of things he cared about and Hinata was at the top. Dammit he was a sap. Since when had he ever cared about a girl that wasn't his mother?

"Sa-sa-sa-sasuke..." Hinata hiccuped and Sasuke strayed from his thoughts to concentrate on her. She bit her bottom lip nervously at his attention and wondered how she could word this properly with out scaring him off.

"What is l-l-love?"

Sasuke was taken aback for a moment. He really didn't know what love was or what it was like to feel 'in love'. He normally never gave many girls the time of day so he was never emotionally involved with things like that.

"I don't know." He said monotonously.

"Then you wouldn't know if you were in love with some one?" Hinata questioned with a slightly surprised tone in her soft voice.

"No." Sasuke answered as he lifted her chin up so that he could see her face. " But if I kissed them it would feel like fire and I could never get enough of being around them."

Hinata blushed as she noticed his lips in close proximity to hers and flinched which caused him to back away a bit.

"I need to go home." Hinata whispered reluctantly and Sasuke let go of her.

"Hn." Sasuke gruffed as a reply and turned to leave. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself; already missing his warmth.

'Sasuke.' Hinata thought solemnly. 'Why do I feel like this because of you?'

**P/N : So what do you guys think? I apologize for the shortness but the chapters will get longer and the updates more frequent. Please don't give up on me and stop reviewing! I'm not dead yet! P.S wish me luck for my peer mediator interview tomorrow. I love you all!**


	23. The Sun Dial

**P/N: Okay party peoples I'm back with an all new update and I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! Thankfully today was a half-day due to first and second period finals so I got to work on this when I got home. Yay! So please read on my lovable readers! Oh and if you haven't please check out mu newest story Two Second Warning. Its going to be a short little thing but I would like reviews to fuel the creative engine so please look at it! Anyway- please enjoy this new story.**

**WARNING: VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T SEND ME A REVIEW SAYING I DIDN'T WARN YOU BECAUSE I HAVE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE THEN HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS FAR IN MY STORY? ANYWAY YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but neither does anyway else on this site so I don't feel so bad.**

Chapter 23

The Sun Dial

Hinata ran a nervous hand over her dress to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles. She was wearing a simple black dress that came down to her knees, was loose fitting so it flowed with her every movement, and had spaghetti straps. She had on tiny pearl earrings and her hair was up in a tight bun with her bangs still down so she could hide her eyes when she looked down. A small sad smile adorned her features as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her father would be proud to see her dressed up this way, it would make it easier for him to marry her off when the time came and long ago she had accepted the fact that she would be married off to someone she didn't know or love and would forever be miserable. Until then she was just bidding her time. Her thoughts trailed off to Sasuke and she nervously bit her bottom lip.

Last night she couldn't get the dark haired boy out of her mind. Not at dinner, not in the shower, nor when she laid down for bed. She thought of how his touches burned her flesh and how being in his arms made her feel safe. The memories of his nimble hands flying expertly over his piano and the hypnotic tunes he could emit from the instrument. She reminisced on the day that they had officially met and when she went to bed she dream of the night she had tried to kill herself. But instead of a faceless stranger it was Sasuke which of course woke her up in a cold and confused sweat. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? Was it because she was nervous for this dinner or was something else? Hinata glanced over at the clock and mentally jumped. She didn't have time to think about this any longer or else she was going to be late.

She slipped her feet into a pair of black peep toe heels and headed downstairs. With great care she snuck out of the house and made her way towards the Mc Donald's, the spot they'd agreed to meet up at. Hinata made it to their location early and decided to wait out in front of the store. Passer-bys gave her strange looks due to her not-so-casual-attire and a few whispered about how sad it was that her boyfriend had stood her up or something. Hinata tried to ignore them but one voice broke through her bubble. She turned in the direction of the voice to see Naruto quickening his pace to reach her.

"Yo! Hinata!" Naruto waved again.

Hinata wanted so badly to move but her body wouldn't follow any of the instructions her mind told it to. Instead she just stood there shell shocked until the blond reached her.

"Never thought that I'd see you here." Naruto grinned goofily.

_'I never thought I'd see you near me again.' _Hinata thought as she absently nodded.

"Look Hinata I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened." Naruto said solemnly and Hinata looked up at him with shocked white eyes_. _

_What_?

"I just can't stop thinking about you being with Sasuke. And it just made me realize that I love you."

He-he loved her? Naruto Uzumaki was in love with her? Since when did this happen? Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body and put his hand on the small of her waist.

"I've always loved you baby I was just testing our relationship. To see how much you love me. You remember that you told me you loved me Hinata don't you?"

Hinata tried to struggle out of his grip but Naruto wasn't drunk like he was that night and a sober Naruto was a strong Naruto. The blond kissed her and Hinata bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to which Naruto promptly slapped her. Hinata could taste his blood and her own in her mouth and it made her want to throw up.

"BITCH." He growled. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm the best you're ever going to get. So don't pull that shit again unless you wanna end up in a plastic bag."

"P-p-please just, just l-le-let me g-g-go." Hinata whimpered as she struggled to get away from him but his hands were wrapped firmly around her small frame.

Hinata heard the slamming of a a car door and heavy angry footsteps before she felt herself become free from the blond's grasp.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU BASTARD!"

Hinata blinked and realized that it was Sasuke yelling at Naruto who was rolling on the ground in pain and clutching his nose. Sasuke kicked him in the gut and Naruto rolled over and coughed up blood onto the pavement but the raven wasn't through with him yet. He grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled him up to eye level before punching him in the square jaw and Naruto stumbled back. Hinata tentatively glanced at the crowd that was beginning to gather around them and listened to see if anyone was going to call the cops. Thankfully-or unfortunately- all she got was gossip. Apparently these people thought that she and Sasuke were brother and sister because of their similar hair color and complexion and Sasuke was beating up her boyfriend.

"SHE IS MINE! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Sasuke yelled as he blocked a hit from Naruto and punched him in the eye.

"Why do you care what I do to her! You've never cared before and you don't care now.. You don't care for anyone but yourself. You put up walls to keep people from getting close to you. Where are your walls now Uchiha?"

"SHUT UP!"Hinata yelled with her fists clenched and her eyes squeezed shut. "Just shut up Naruto!"

Hinata knew that Sasuke care about her to some degree or else he wouldn't be beating to shit out of Naruto right now. Sasuke was mildly surprised at Hinata's outburst but was more concerned about his own. Why did he call Hinata his? She wasn't his but it felt good to say. His Hinata. _His_ Hinata. Hinata pushed her way through the throng of people to Sasuke's car and Sasuke followed her, Itachi would kill him if he got blood on his clothes plus they needed to get away before one of these nosy people called the cops.

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one with a highly tense atmosphere. All Hinata wanted to do was drag Sasuke over to the passenger's seat and make out with him. Just the thought doing that made her blush but seeing him angry turned her on immensely. Was that wrong? Sasuke on the other hand was thinking about what Naruto had said earlier. It was true, he normally didn't care about anyone else but himself and Itachi at times but he had a right to. He had cared about his uncle but that didn't stop the man from taking advantage of his innocent trust and molesting him whenever his parents left. He cared about his mother but that never made her stop what was happening under her own nose. But Hinata... she was different from any person-male or female- that he'd met before.

He had a strong desire to protect her, to keep her by his side always, to make her moan his name in ecstasy. He didn't want anyone else to touch her or even look at her. How and when had he gotten these _feelings_? Sasuke put up walls as a defense mechanism so no one ever took advantage of him again but Hinata rarely ever saw those walls. It was like they didn't exist, they were gone when she was around. Sasuke glanced over at her to see her contemplating something as well, he wanted to ask her what she was thinking but that was a loaded question. What if she was thinking about how much of a monster he was for fighting Naruto or what if she was having second thoughts on continuing to associate with him? He didn't want to lose her again.

Sasuke let out a deep breath as they pulled up to the valet. He got out of the car and gave the valet boy the keys before opening the door for Hinata to get out. The restaurant was called The Sun Dial, why Hinata didn't know but so far the outside was gorgeous. Sasuke opened the entrance door for Hinata but she shook her head and and pulled him off to a corner. Sasuke didn't even have time to give her a 'what-are-you-doing' look before he felt her soft lips pressed against his but he wasn't protesting. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist but didn't deepen the sweet kiss. When they broke apart Hinata blushed and opened her eyes to see Sasuke smirking at her.

"What was that?" He asked and Hinata blushed even harder and momentarily became a mute.

"Sasuke, Hinata. Where have you been?" came the deep voice of Itachi from the entrance.

The two now embarrassed teens broke apart quickly and followed Itachi into the building. Hinata looked around curiously but didn't see anything that resembled a restaurant. All she saw was a a really nice lobby with people milling about with drinks in hands. Apparently this place had a bar in it some where but none of the people there were drunk. Itachi lead them to an elevator that was made of glass and when they got into it he pressed a button to take then them to the seventy-second floor. Along the way up to sites of the city was revealed to them and Hinata felt her ears pop from how high up they were.

When the elevator doors opened finally all Hinata saw were large windows. There were many white clothed tables that were set up neatly and people eating on fine china and glassware. a waiter came over to them and all Itachi did was nod to him and the man took them to their table which was a large round table that had the rest of Itachi's partners already seated and looking over the menus.

Sasuke pulled Hinata's chair out for her and Hinata sat down in semi shock. Why was Sasuke being so gentlemanly tonight? She could open her own car door and she could pull out her own chair but some how those duties had been delegated to Sasuke for the night. Hinata glanced out the large window to her left and did a double take. Why were the buildings of the city moving? Itachi smirked at her.

"The floor of this restaurant moves in a large circle for the perfect view of the city." Itachi explained and when Hinata looked down she realized that the floor was indeed moving, slowly so that people didn't trip but fast enough to notice if you looked.

Soon the business talk started and Hinata mentally checked out but Sasuke's hand on her knee under the table kept her mind from drifting too far away.

**P/N: So yea! What do you think? The Sun Dial is a real restaurant here in Atlanta. Its really expensive and nice and the floor really does move! It so cool. Anyway if I get 310 reviews I will put the long awaited lemon in the next chapter so get cracking people! I know you can do it! Oh and please check out my new story Two Second Warning. REVIEW!!! and wish me luck on my 3****rd**** and 4****th**** period finals tomorrow please!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**This chapter is dedicated to Soarea for her awesome and heartfelt review.**_

**P/N: So yeppers! Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! And I got it out in less than a month! Yay me! Anyway. Please read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I mean why the heck would I want that much responsibility? I can barely remember to take my dog out.**

**Chapter 24**

**I Think I Love You**

The dinner went off without a hitch and Hinata really enjoyed listening to the colorful people that were the eldest Uchiha's business partners. Sasuke wasn't too keen on them though. Every time they said something that annoyed him he would squeeze her knee hard instead of the lazy circles he'd been drawing before. Now the two were driving through the city to get home in a more comfortable atmosphere than before. Hinata smiled to herself, things were moving back to normal but there was still a pink haired elephant in the room. Why was he going out with Sakura anyway? He never showed any interest in the girl before...actually, he normally showed distaste for the girl. Sasuke glanced over at Hinata who appeared to be deep in thought. What was she thinking about? The girl was always full of surprises and what he wouldn't give to be able to read her mind.

"What are you thinking about Hinata." Sasuke asked curiously and Hinata tentatively bit her lip.

Should she even be asking him this, Sakura was his girlfriend after all. But she was just so curious as to why he liked the girl.

"W-w-why are you g-going out with Sa-Sakura?" Hinata squeaked out nervously. " I-I-I I mean...what do you see in her?"

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke countered and Hinata just turned her gaze to the scenery outside.

They were almost to Sasuke's house. She couldn't tell him her reason why. He would want nothing to do with her if she told him and she didn't even know for sure herself. No she couldn't tell him but it made her slightly disgruntled that he wouldn't answer her question straight off. Wait! What if loved Sakura? What was there not to love? She was tall and beautiful and tan and her vibrant green eyes were captivating. She was everything Hinata wasn't...so why did she expect Sasuke to reciprocate her own feelings? Sasuke pulled up into his driveway and as soon as he parked to car Hinata quickly unlocked her door and went inside in a huff.

"Hinata."Sasuke sighed but she didn't respond.

Something was wrong. What the heck went on in that girl's head that made her upset? He found he in his room trying to remove her heels with one hand and furiously snatching the bobby pins out of her head with the other.

"Hinata what is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked exasperatedly, he hated seeing her upset.

"Why do you like her?" Hinata asked and she tentatively bit her lower lip and Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you asking?" Sasuke quired.

"Whatever. Be happy with her. I'm sure she's much better than I am."

With that Hinata began to walk past him but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm not answering until you tell me whats wrong." He said and Hinata lightly pushed on his chest to get him to move away, glaring at him in the process.

"You! You're whats wrong with me!" Hinata confessed as she walked back over to the bed to take a seat. "One minute you're opening up to me and the next minute you hate me!"

"Hinata-" Sasuke started but Hinata interrupted him.

"No. let me finish. I want so bad to hate you. But I can't. Even after all of the things you said to me my life was still miserable without you. I can't stand it."

"You just can't blame this all on me Hinata." Sasuke said in a low tone. "You know I'm trying. I am not the best person to come to for comfort. You and I both know that."

"I know. I know! And the worst part is that I think I love you!" Hinata blurted out and then immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

Where did that come from? She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Sasuke to laugh at her or get angry and throw her out of his house. He did neither. Instead he sat down next to Hinata and laid down. Well since he was quiet she may as well explain before he shut her out of his life completely.

"I get so angry when I see you with Sakura. It hurts a lot that I will never be in the same place as her in your heart. But its not just jealousy. Whenever you touch me I feel an electric shock go through my body...I love being around you and I hate being without you. I never felt anything that I feel when I'm with you that I felt with Naruto. I don't even know for sure if I love you I just know that a strong feeling is there and I don't want it to go away, But I know that you like Sakura and-"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, interrupting the girl's ramblings with a fierce kiss.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and brought her down to his level. They broke apart from the kiss breathing heavy and trying to mentally decipher where they were going with this.

"You know I'm no good for you." Sasuke mumbled as Hinata kissed his forehead.

"I know."

Sasuke smirked at her reply and turned them over so that he was hovering over her and began to place harsh kisses up and down her neck, making sure that he left a mark. Hinata's toes curled at his ministrations and started to unbutton his dress shirt and he shrugged the article of clothing off of his shoulders. Her nails lightly grazed over his chest which caused him to hiss from the sensation and turn them over so now Hinata was on top and straddling his stomach. Sasuke's hands glided over her milky white thighs as she pulled her dress over her head to reveal a plain black bra and panties. Her undergarments weren't fancy, they were simple like she was and he liked it.

She leaned down and their lips met in another fiercely passionate kiss. Sasuke nibbled on her bottom lip and she gladly gave him entrance to her mouth. Their tongues danced together and fought for dominance, a battle that Sasuke of course won. Sasuke's hands traveled up her thighs and squeezed her butt before sliding up her back and unclasping her bra in one fluid motion. He then took the bra completely off of her and flung it somewhere in the room before rolling them over again and gazing down at her. God she looked perfect. He brushed his fingers over her nipples, causing her to gasp and arch at his touch. She hooked her fingers inside of his pants, unbuttoned them, and Sasuke kicked them off of his legs.

"M-ma-maybe we should stop." Hinata gasped as he caressed her breast but at the same time she heard the faint sound of a car door slamming.

Sasuke growled as one of his hands trailed down Hinata's side and into her panties to find her wet.

"Why?" he asked huskily. Hinata was just about to answer when someone knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke you have dishes in the morning." a tired Itachi yawned and then slunked down the hall.

Hinata giggled as Sasuke sighed and rolled off of her. Hinata laid her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. They sat there enjoying each other's presence until Hinata felt her eyelids grow heavy and the sweet song of sleep beckoned her.

"I really do like you Sasuke." Hinata mumbled before letting sleep take over her.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling with Hinata in his arms and let out a deep breath. He wasn't good enough for Hinata. Sure they would get along for a time but he would say something insensitive and make her cry. He didn't want to hurt her, her was afraid of doing it again. what did she see in him? Maybe it was selfish but he was happy that she had feelings for him, he wanted her and not for sex. Well sure he wanted to fuck her into next week but he wanted more than that as well he just didn't know how to tell her. He wasn't good with words. Sasuke soon quit his pondering and let sleep over take him as well but not without a feeling of forgetting something nagging at the back of his mind.

Sakura flipped open her compact mirror and touched up her make up a bit. She wanted to look just perfect for her day date with Sasuke. He promised to spend the whole day with her her. Or well she was talking and he absently nodded her head but it was the same thing. Unfortunately she had Naruto tagging on behind her. She had convinced him to come apologize to Sasuke. Apparently the Uchiha was still protective over that Hinata girl so Sakura was bring Naruto over so they could talk to Sasuke and Naruto could get Sasuke's permission to have his weird girlfriend back.

"Sakura are we there yet?" Naruto asked and Sakura sighed, this was the billionth time he asked her!

"Yes Naru-tard we are! Now shut up and let me do the talking! He is my boyfriend after all." Sakura said smugly and rung the door bell.

When no one answered she tried the door knob to find it unlocked.

"Sa-" Naruto started but Sakura cut him off with a harsh shush.

"Don't touch anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes but still followed the pink haired down a random hall. After fifteen minutes of searching it was obvious that Sakura had never been there before, contrary to what she lead the people at school to believe. They were now on the only hallway they hadn't searched at the last door on the right. Sakura fixed her hair up really quick in her compact mirror before slowly turning the door knob. At first the door wouldn't open, something was jammed in the space between the door and the floor, but with a good shove she got it open. When she looked down it was blatantly obvious what was blocking the door, a black bra. What was a bra doing in a house occupied by two men? She turned her attention away from the undergarment and her attention was by something else. Sasuke was lying on the bed with Hinata Hyugaa sleeping on his chest.

P/N: so there you have it folks! I didn't get 310 reviews but I did get a lot of story alerts which was odd. Anyway. So there isn't a lemon but thank you to all of you that reviewed. I love you all and I will update soon. Oh and please tell me what you think of the 2009 MTV Awards. I wanna know what you guys thought of it.


	25. Why

**P/N: hey hey hey its 2kindsofcrazy comin at cha with a new and drama packed chapter! I will be updating all unfinished stories this week so please review everything you like and don't leave me hanging!**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to own Naruto. I can barely update this thing on time so how do you expect me to run a franchise?**

**WARNING!!!!!!! Half naked women, cursing, and morning wood. I really don't know why these things would phase you because you've made it this far in the story but hey, who am I to judge? Just don't say I didn't warn you cuz I did!**

Chapter 24

Why

"SASUKE!" Sakura shrieked which caused Sasuke to wake up.

"What the hell-" Sasuke mumbled groggily before finally becoming oriented.

Why in the nine levels of hell were Sakura and Naruto in his bedroom? Wait wait wait...Sakura. SAKURA! Shit. Dammit now what was he going to do? Sakura was a blabber mouth was sure to tell everyone at school what she saw here. Then Hinata's father was going to find out, Hisashi's threat did not fall on death ears, especially since Hinata told him about how her mother hung herself. He didn't want that to happen to her but he was too selfish to stay away from her.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?" Sakura screeched as Sasuke sat up slowly in the bed as to not wake Hinata.

Though it didn't really matter, the Hyugaa heiress could sleep through world war three. He adjusted her so that she was now laying next to him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you in my house?" Sasuke asked monotonously and Sakura fumed.

"Why is she naked in your bed!"Sakura demanded.

Sasuke ignored her question and slowly got up from the bed and rubbed his shoulder and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where the hell are you going and why are you getting a boner in the bed with my girlfriend in it?" Naruto hissed and Sasuke glared at him.

"Its the morning what do you think. She's not your girlfriend. Get out of my house."Sasuke uttered in a low and menacing voice.

These two were annoying him but thankfully having them both near him at the same time was killing his morning wood. Instead of going to the bathroom adjoining his room he went to the room down the hall since he knew he couldn't trust those two in a room alone with Hinata. They followed him of course and Sasuke locked his room from the inside so Hinata could get out but they couldn't get in. He relieved himself and then went to brushing his teeth with one of the mini spare tooth brushes in the medicine cabinet. Maybe this was all a hallucination and as soon as he walked out of this bathroom Sakura and Naruto would be gone and he could slip back into bed with Hinata. Unfortunately the two were still in the hall when Sasuke exited the bathroom.

"Sasuke I want answers and I want them now!" Sakura demanded as she stamped her foot and balled up her fists.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and walked off towards the kitchen but not before grabbing a shirt and some pants from the laundry room.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Sakura yelled as she put a hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to turn around only to have him glare at her.

_ _ _ _

Hinata rubbed her eyes and yawned, what time was it? She looked over to her side to find Sasuke not in the bed and she didn't hear the shower going so he must be somewhere else in the house. She emerged from the bed and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She blushed at her topless reflection in the mirror, what did Sasuke see in her? She was nothing special but yet when she was around him she felt special. After she finished brushing her teeth and hair she walked back into the to find something to wear but as she searched the drawers she remembered that yesterday was laundry day and she wasn't about to walk outside of this room topless, Itachi lived here.

Sasuke's white dress shirt from last night caught her eye from its balled up spot in the corner, she examined it for stains and found none and the looked around the room for her bra only to come up empty. How did it go missing? Instead of pondering it she slipped the shirt on and was about to button it up when she heard a loud crash which caused her to jump and run towards the noise. Her feet padded down the cold hardwood of the hallway but as she rounded the corner that led to the living room she heard muffled voices, they sounded male. Maybe it was just Itachi and Sasuke arguing again but curiosity got the better of her and she made her presence known to the occupants in the room.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata stammered, shocked to see Sakura and Naruto there as well.

Suddenly she felt very self conscious standing there in Sasuke's shirt that had only two buttons buttoned and her panties. The others seemed to be just as shocked as her to see her standing there so scantily clad. This was an extremely awkward silence before Sakura broke it.

"For this skank! For this whore! You're breaking up with me for her!" Sakura screeched and while it was obvious that the pink haired girl was distraught and outraged but Hinata couldn't help but feel happy.

Sasuke wasn't with Sakura anymore! Was it bad that she didn't feel sorry for Sakura?

"What the hell is going on in here?"asked a drowsy Itachi.

If Sasuke was grouchy in the morning then Itachi was a monster. You didn't want to wake him up, you just didn't.

"Well is no one going to tell me?" Itachi growled menacingly. "Fine blondie and pinkie leave. Sasuke I want a word with you."

"NO!" Sakura yelled, clutching the decorative ash tray from the coffee table in her hand. "Why do I have to leave when she gets to stay? I'm Sasuke's girlfriend! I have every right to be here!"

Sakura frantically looked at Sasuke for some sign that he wanted her here. She worked to hard to get his attention for him to break up with her now! She threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him as hard and as passionately as she could. Hinata gasped on the inside and tried to turn away but she couldn't. Sasuke's dark eyes kept her rooted to her spot and she couldn't do anything but watch Sakura Haruno devour his lips and thread her fingers through his raven locks. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and tried to probed her tongue into Sasuke's mouth but to no avail. Finally the pink haired girl ran out of air and broke the one-sided kiss.

"_Why_! What do you see in her? What does she have that I don't? What!" Sakura demanded as she clutched his shirt with her free hand.

Sasuke put his hands over hers and slowly pulled the appendage off of his shirt.

"I love her."

**P/N: so yea! Thats the chapter. Great cliffie huh? Anyway Southern Comfort is up next on my to do list so check it out sometime today or tomorrow. So review people! Don't leave a sister hanging!**


	26. The Death of the Clan

**P/N: Super long chappie to hold ya'll over for a while cuz i'm sad. I worked so hard on the newest instalment of Two Second Warning and only a few people reviewed. I got a shit load of favorites and story alerts but only about six reviews when the first chapter got thirteen. Anyway please read!**

**Disclaimer:don't own Naruto, nor do I spell check my author's notes**

**WARNING!!!!!!! Lots of gore(even for my tastes) and mental breakdowns. Enjoy.**

The Death of the Clan

Those three little words echoed through the ears of the five people in the room. Those three little words did so much as soon as they were spoken into being. It became a heart break for one and pity for another. While at the same it it brought happiness and anger to two others. Sakura slowly backed away from Sasuke, one baby step at a time, and clutched the glass ash tray in her hand.

"No...no no! I don't believe it!" Sakura mumbled to herself as her entire body shook. "This can't be! I've loved you longer! I would do anything for you! No! You don't love her! You can't love her!"

"Sakura-" Naruto started but Sakura cut him off.

"This is just a test! Yea a test! You would never leave me for an ugly used bitch! no. never. Not me. Not Sakura Haruno."

Naruto's blue eyes were filled with worry over the pinkette's mental stability. He'd seen her breakdown before but not like this. He glared at Sasuke as he reached out to grab Sakura's arm.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura hissed at him as she turned on her heel to face Hinata. " I want her blood! She is going to die for taking Sasuke away from me!"

Before anyone saw it coming she then threw the ash tray she had been holding to the wall just behind Hinata . The glass shattered on impact and the glass shards scattered around. A few hit Hinata in the face and the sharpness scratched her under her left eye. A thin trickle of blood began to fall out of the wound and it looked like she was crying bloody tears. Sakura cackled and then lunged for the raven haired girl but Itachi stepped in front of her

"Not you too Itachi?" Sakura said sweetly as she peek around him to see a frightened Hinata. "Step aside please. I just wanna play with her."

"Leave now before I call the cops." Itachi said monotonously.

Sakura looked up at the eldest Uchiha and smiled before shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine. Have it your way. Come on Naruto we have shopping to do." Sakura said with an eerie cheerfulness in her voice. "Bye Sasu-baby. See you Monday!"

With that Sakura left and Naruto followed her out. The three remaining people stood there in a tense silence wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Hinata get dressed, some of your clothes are in the laundry room, and clean yourself up." Itachi directed.

Hinata nodded nervously before scurrying off.

"Sasuke." Itachi started and Sasuke turned his attention from the retreating Hinata to his brother.

"You're leaving."

"Wait. What?" Sasuke asked, confusion etched on his perfect features.

"This upcoming May you are going to the United States. You made a promise to take over the family business." Itachi clarified.

"I don't want it anymore."

"It doesn't matter what you want. You're going to the U.S. End of story." Itachi said and turned his back on his brother and began to walk away.

"Why can't you take it!" Sasuke demanded causing his brother to stop in his tracks.

"Me? I'm not even supposed to be alive." Itachi smirked and continued on down the hall.

* * *

Sasuke sat on top of the hood of his car and bounced a ball off the garage door. Hinata was long gone and he nothing to occupy his time except his thoughts. Thoughts of breaking the news to Hinata, all of the tedious studying and labor he had to do before he could finally take over the family business, but most of all he thought about his past. If Madara hadn't done those things to him would he still be the same person he was today? Or what if Itachi hadn't killed them all, what would life be like. Would he be happy?

_Flashback_

_A young Sasuke dragged his feet as he walked home from school, he wanted to prolong the journey getting home since he didn't really want to be there. It used to be at least tolerable when Itachi was there more but after the fifth time of assaulting their uncle, multiple attempts of trying to tell his parents the truth, and quite a few beatings- Itachi was sent to a boarding school for disciplinary boys. He'd never known Itachi to be so protective of him before but it made him happy that some one cared. Speaking of Itachi, he was supposed to be coming home for a family visiting week but their parents never sent for him. So Sasuke was bracing himself for Madara's games and with Itachi out of the way the man could go farther. He had told Sasuke he had a surprise for him this afternoon. _

_Sasuke unfortunately made it to his front door and it was quiet, but not the normal silence that usually enveloped the manor. No. It felt like death had visited. Sasuke shook off the feeling and made his way inside the house only to be greeted with an awful stench. The boy felt bile gather in the back of his throat but he held it back as he dropped his bag by the front door. He nervously made his way down the hall, the gut churning stench getting stronger with every step that reverberated off the walls. Heavy panting and sobbing could be heard as frantic footsteps approached him. He turned the corner to find his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, stumbling towards him with tears streaming down her face and a bloody hand clutching a knife shoved hilt deep in her gut. _

"_Sasuke!" she gasped and crumpled to her knees at his feet. "oh I I I-. I'm so so sorry!"_

_She clutched his pant legs with her bloody palms and the young boy watched horror struck as his mother died before his very eyes and he was helpless to stop it. And the worst part was that he couldn't cry. He couldn't cry for the woman that abandoned him for the last three years, who turned her back on him and sent his only friend away. He just couldn't. But he did feel pain. An enormous pain that felt like it would engulf just from seeing his mother so vulnerable. The frightened boy yanked his pant legs out of her grip and maneuvered around her and attempted to run but she grabbed his ankle with all of her remaining strength._

"_NO!" She wailed. " Please no! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"_

_The boy slipped out of his mother's grip and continued running down the hall until he could no longer hear her blood curdling screams. As he ran he opened every door he passed in hopes to find help. Help for what, he had no clue, but he just wanted to find some one. For someone to wake him up and tell him that this was all just some crazy dream. The last door before you reached the door to the basement was his parents' room, a dark aura seeped out of it and the boy knew that he wouldn't like what he found in there but instead of heeding his gut feeling he opened the door. The hinges creaked as the door slowly opened and Sasuke popped his head in._

_The foul smell hit him like a ton of bricks and made his eyes water as they tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. When his eyes became focused he saw a broken figure on the bed, nervously he approached the figure and turned on the bed side lamp to find his father chained by his arms and legs to the bed posts by belts. The once mighty Fugaku Uchiha's mouth was gagged and his throat was slit. Blood still oozed out of the deep wound even though it was obvious that the man had die long ago and the look of fear was still etched into his stony features. _

_Sasuke put a hand over his mouth to hold back his vomit and hurried out of the room and blindly opened the door to the basement. As soon as the door opened he heard sounds and voices, he heard his own voice as well even though he was sure he wasn't speaking. Sasuke heard himself crying and pleading with his uncle to stop while his uncle chuckled at his discomfort. The boy slowly descended the rest of the steps, vaguely noticing the trails of blood going up the steps. When he got to the last step he was greeted with the most disturbing sight he'd ever seen. Madara was tied to a chair naked with his underwear in his mouth as a video tape of their 'games' played on the T.V.. Itachi stood behind the man with a bloody butcher knife at his throat and a grizzly smile on his face._

"_Don't you like him Madara. Weak, helpless, innocent? Why don't you like it now? Huh! Why not now!" Itachi cackled and press the knife harder into the older man's neck causing blood to trickle out. "Well you won't enjoy it any more bastard."_

_Madara's entire body shook as he tried to get away from Itachi and his eyes were wide with fear as muffled screams could be heard through the underwear. Sasuke never thought he would ever see his tormentor in this kind of position, never. Itachi smirked and then decapitated the man's head with landed with a dull thud to the floor as blood gush like a water fall out of the severed jugular. Sasuke felt the bile he'd been holding back finally heave its way up his throat and onto the floor. Itachi immediately turned his attention to him and with purposeful steps came closer. The young boy could do nothing but fall to his knees and vomit and the tears that had been eluding him finally came._

"_Sasuke. The police will be here soon. Go hide under your bed and I'll explain everything later." _

_Sasuke only sobbed louder as the contents of his stomach were gone and all he could do was dry heave. Itachi picked him up and the last thing he remembered was being shoved under his bed as he watched his brother swallow a couple of pills and fall to the floor. _

_End Flashback_

Sasuke sighed as he stared up at the sky. He promised himself he would never feel that helpless again. So why did he feel that way now?

**P/N: Now I know what you're thinking. What the heck goes on in this girl's head, is she crying out for help? Nope. All that goes on in this mind is how to get revenge on the icecream truck for leaving me. But I will say this, I got very chocked up while writing the Mikoto scene. I love my mother to death and god forbide something ever happen to her. So anyway. If any of you guys have yet to review Two Second Warning or have Favorited/Story alerted but didn't review. Go back and do so. Reviews give me inspiration and the well is running dry. So yea. Don't be rude and leave a sista hangin review!**


	27. A Father's Love

**P/N: Heres the long awaited newest chapter of I Hope You Dance. I worked really hard on it and I hope you guys like it. But first here is a note pertaining to my newest story Behind the Scenes. I want to get a 'vote' on whether or not I should continue it or not. I don't have writers block-in fact I'm bursting with ideas for it. But I got a review that shook me a bit. Do ya'll not like my lemons and limes? Am I a bad writer?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this story idea**

Chapter 26...i think...

A Father's Love

Hinata stared up at the ceiling eagle spread on her bed as the sound of the rain pounding hard on the house enveloped her senses. Today at school was nothing out of the normal really since it was winter finals so it was to be expected that she didn't get to talk to Sasuke at all. Of course Sakura sent her death glares but she ignored them and it was amazing that she actually could concentrate on her tests. Hinata was sure that she had passed, and with flying colors too. Sasuke was a good tutor. Sasuke. All day her thoughts wandered back to him and what he'd said the day before. Did he really love her or was that just a spur of the moment thing? She wanted so desperately for it to be true but at the same time she was guarded. She knew she was falling hard and fast for the youngest Uchiha but at the same time she just didn't want to be hurt. Urgh! She didn't want to think about this now!

Sometimes she wanted things to go back to the way they were before she met Sasuke but that thought was immediately retracted when she thought of how happy she was being around him. Hinata grabbed her pillow from behind her head and put in over her face to keep from screaming out in frustration when her door opened to reveal Neji. Hinata slowly lowered the pillow from her face as Neji leaned against her door frame with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" He asked apathetically.

"N-nothing..." Hinata blushed and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Good. Your father wants you in his study." Neji informed her and then walked away.

Hinata mentally groaned as she got off of her bed but her interest was peeked. She hadn't 'talked' to her father in a really long time, which wasn't odd. But when she did 'talk' to him it was never about something good. She straightened her hair up a bit in the mirror, satisfied with how she looked, she made her way downstairs and to her father's study. Hinata took several deep breaths as she stood in front of the intimidating mahogany doors.

Whatever was going to happen she had to be strong about it. She didn't appreciate her father threatening Sasuke, he was one of the highlights in her life. Maybe she could confront him about that here. She took one more deep breath before turning the cold door knob and entering the room. Her father's back was to her but he sensed her enter the room and motioned for her to have a seat. Hinata gingerly took a seat in one of the brown leather seats, back erect and her eyes on the floor.

"You are graduating this year am I correct Hinata?" Hisashi stated.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-sir!" Hinata squeaked and blushed furiously, her stuttering was at an all time high.

"What do you plan on doing for your future?" Hisashi questioned as he turned around and opened one of his desk drawers to pull out a box of cigars.

Hinata tentatively bit her lower lip as she thought. She never really thought about what she wanted to do for the future. But now giving it some consideration she knew she wanted to do something with the piano. She loved losing herself in the keys and composing her own music. She would love to play in an orchestra or by herself in front of hundreds of people. That would be wonderful.

"I want to be a pianist." Hinata mumbled quietly, proud of herself for not stuttering.

"Repeat that." Hisashi demanded as he took a long drag from his cigar.

"I-I-I want to, to, to b-be a, a p-pianist." Hinata stammered louder and her father looked at her curiously.

This really shouldn't come as a surprise to him since she has a baby grand piano in one of the empty guest rooms. But then again her father never really noticed anything she did. She could buy a ten ton elephant as a pet and he probably would say nothing to her about it as long as the elephant didn't interfere with his business. Hinata fought the gnawing need to fidget under her father's critical gaze, wondering what his response was going to be.

"No." Hisashi said flatly. "I have something else in mind."

"W-why?" Hinata asked nervously.

Why would he ask her what she wanted to do if he had something else in mind for her?

"You won't make a success." Hisashi grumbled. "You will be vice president of Hyugaa corps and I am making Hanabi heiress."

Hinata bit her lip harder and tried to keep from saying anything. She really didn't care about being the heiress of her father's company, she just wanted to get away from. To sever all ties with the cold shell of a man. Why did he want her to be vice president anyway? Neji would do a much better job than she ever could. Hinata chanced a glance at her father would was staring her down, but the look in his eyes wasn't the look of hatred but of inquiry. Her father never had any curiosity about her what so ever since her mother died, he must have something planned for her. He knew that making her VP of Hyugaa corps was a bad idea and he wouldn't put her in such a high position unless it would gain him something.

"N-n-no." Hinata stammered and her father raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"No what." He growled.

"I won't be vice president. Get Neji to do it. He will do much better than I." Hinata suggested nervously and for the first time ever she heard her father chuckle.

It was a scary and gruff sound but it was a chuckle none the less.

"Neji can't marry the Uzumaki's son." Hisashi stated and Hinata stared at him with wide eyes in shock.

"I've already signed a contract with his father and the boy seems happy about this situation."

Hisashi grabbed a thick packet off of his desk and showed Hinata the three signatures.

"Hanabi told me that you and the boy are boyfriend and girlfriend and that you got along pretty well-"

"I-I can't...I just can't." Hinata breathed out.

"It doesn't matter. You'll marry him and our companies will merge together after you bear him a child to take over everything. We have terms and conditions that need to be followed through and you will keep up your end of the bargain."

"No." Hinata said defiantly without stuttering.

"You are such a selfish child don't you care about your family? About how much better the company will be after this?" Hisashi prodded.

"I'm not selfish!" Hinata quivered as her hand fisted the hem of her oversize t-shirt.

"But you are. You don't have much use to this family Hinata. I'm giving you a very valuable opportunity here. Don't you want to make me, your father, proud?" Hisashi said in the softest tone he'd ever taken with his eldest daughter.

When Hinata didn't say anything Hisashi smirked and cupped her chin and made her look him dead in the eye. Hinata was face to face with the man whose expectations she could never live up to and now he was giving her an opportunity to do just that. She wanted to make her father care. Thats all she had wanted as a little girl, for him to look at her with the same adoration he had for Hanabi. But now with his white eyes boring into her own she didn't see an ounce of kindness or love and she realized that she would never have that from this man. Was this what her mother felt like when she realized that her husband didn't love her. That he no longer had any use for her anymore? That would be her wouldn't it? No. She couldn't do this. She was not going down this road.

"I won't do it." Hinata whispered and Hisashi expression quickly changed to anger.

He released her chin roughly and back away from her so that he now towered over her petite frame.

"You will do as I say daughter!" Hisashi growled. "You will marry the Uzumaki boy and thats final! You will what I say when I say it!"

"NO!" Hinata said, for the first time raising her voice. " I won't end up like mother. You won't have me under your thumb!"

Lightning flashed in the study window as Hisashi slapped Hinata across the face. Her face turned to the side violently from the force of the hit and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through out the room. Hinata's eyes were wide with shock and welling up with hot tears. Through all of the years of hurtful words and painful silences, not once had her father ever raised a hand to her. Not once. Her cheeks stung from the blow and she knew that she would a not so nice bruise there soon.

"Leave! Get out of my sight." Hisashi spat and Hinata quickly scrambled out of her seat and yanked the door open.

As she stumbled down the hall to get to the front door she bumped into Hanabi who looked at her curiously since she was head out into the rain.

"Where are you going?" Hanabi questioned and Hinata turned her full face towards her sister.

Hanabi's eyes widened at the the large red hand print on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Hanabi asked, a hint of concern in her normally apathetic voice, but Hinata only glared at her.

"You!" Hinata hissed. "You're what happened. Because of you I have to marry a man that raped me."

**P/N: So there you have it folks. This chapter is longer than the others and I hope you like it! This story is coming to a close but I can't give you an exact chapter number until the end. Just know that the ending is great! Tell me what you think of this story and how I can improve! Don't leave a sista hanging!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	28. I Love You Too

* * *

**P/N: SO YEA! Thank you guys for all of your support! I love you all!. So anyway I went on vacation to Savannah and St. Simons Island and I just have to say that it was beautiful!!! I have so many ideas too! I made sure to make this chapter longer than normal just for you guys and I really hope you enjoy it! Anyways!! read on my lovclies! And sorry about the random underlinings, my computer is being a douche.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto!**

* * *

**Warning: the lemon we have all been waiting for is finally here!!! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27??? or 28 i've lost count

I Love You Too

* * *

Hinata found herself in front of her mother's grave, a place she hadn't been to in a while. She stared at the grave as the rain beat down on her and her large t-shirt clung to her skin and so did her hair but she didn't care. So many thoughts ran through her head but none of them helped her out with this horrible predicament. She wanted so badly to run to Sasuke for help but she didn't want to be a helpless little girl any longer, she wanted to stand on her own two feet and figure this out by herself. She was tired of being walked all over by many of the people in her life and figuring a way out of this on her own was her first step to doing so. She wrapped her arms around herself and her toes curled in the mud, she needed to get out of this rain before she got sick or something. At the thought of getting sick Hinata smiled, she knew Sasuke would take care of her in his own rude way if that happened. First he would take her in, second he would chew her out about being in the rain in the first place and call her stupid. But he would still take care of no matter how much he said he hated doing so. Because he loved her.

* * *

He loved her. The thought made her insides flutter and a warm feeling surrounded her from the inside out. She couldn't fully wrap her mind around someone actually having feelings for her-good feelings. And Hinata found herself feeling the same way as well. She loved him. This wasn't anything like the feelings she had when she was dating Naruto, no. Naruto never made her feel completely safe, she felt intimidated by him and at the time she thought the feeling was awe for his bubbly personality but looking back on it, it wasn't. With Naruto she was always scared of saying something stupid, afraid he would see how stupid she really was. But she knew now that she wasn't stupid. She wasn't weak like her father said she was. Her father.

* * *

There was so much of her father in Sasuke it was scary. Both were so cold and harsh and had such high expectations for the people around them. Both strove for success and expected nothing less. And yet with all of the similarities they were still two completely different entities. Hinata loved Sasuke. She loved him. And the enormity of the feeling hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't marry Naruto when her heart belong to the youngest Uchiha. No. She would forever be unhappy. She wouldn't bare the blonde's children, and she fight tooth and nail to stop him from laying a finger on her. Her body and soul belonged to only one,she knew this for a fact. After all of the heart ache, blood shed, and suicidal thoughts she knew what it was like to feel sad, alone, and afraid. God she knew what that felt like. But this feeling was like nothing she had felt before and she knew it had to be love. Her heart thudded violently in her chest, she had to see Sasuke, she just had to. She had to tell him the truth about feelings before it was too late and she was being shipped off to marry Naruto. She didn't care that she was soaking wet, Sasuke had seen her in much worse condition, she just hoped that he didn't get mad at her for waking him up at such an ungodly hour. Hinata kissed the top of her mother's tombstone and turned on her heel before running at top speed out of the forest.

Hanabi was in pure shock. What was her sister talking about? She couldn't be telling the truth about Naruto, could she? She remembered catching them in Hinata's room together during one of father's parties. Hinata didn't look like she was fighting Naruto and Hanabi found herself disgusted by her sister's actions. That she would have sex in their father's home. When her father had asked her what kind of guy she thought Hinata would like she immediately said Naruto. She felt that Hinata should be punished for her loose ways, that she should be tied down and committed to one man. Plus with Hinata out of the the way she was free to take over the company after their father passed on. She was being groomed from birth to take her father's place. Hyugaa corps needed to run by a person with a firm hand, the business world was a hard, cold place. Hinata had no place being there.

Hinata was too much like their mother. Hinata didn't didn't know this but their father kept a few old videos of their mother locked up in the pool room. Hanabi didn't remember their mother like Hinata did so she studied the videos meticulously and studied Hinata's actions as well and discovered that their mannerisms were so alike it was scary. And Hanabi felt herself feeling jealous, afraid that father would love Hinata more than her because she reminded him so much of his late wife. But Hanabi soon realized that their father resented Hinata and everything she reminded him of and he embraced his younger daughter instead. Hanabi basked in their father's attention, she loved it. And soon she was going to be taking his place. This was what she had strived for her whole life. She wasn't going to let Hinata's words perturb her, she was probably just upset anyway. She wasn't going to let Hinata ruin this for her. No matter what Hinata was walking down that aisle even if she herself had to drag her down it.

-----

Hinata rang Sasuke's door bell as her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She took several deep breaths to calm down her excitement but she couldn't, nothing could stop the excitement and anxiousness that was welling up inside her. She felt like she was about to burst. The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal the object of her affection. Sasuke looked surprised to see her there sopping wet on his doorstep, and the first thing that crossed his mind was his worst fear. That Naruto or someone else had gotten to her. Hinata smiled up at him and it relieved all of his fears. He loved her smile. This one was a true smile and he could see the happiness shine in those light lavender eyes. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, surprising the raven haired boy but he returned the kiss fully. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, Sasuke tried to find a reason for her spontaneous action but no matter how hard he racked his brain, he could find none. All he could think about was why she was so wet.

"I love you." Hinata confessed as she slid her hands from around his neck to his shoulders.

Silence filled the room and Hinata felt her happiness meter drop down drastically and doubt hit her. What if he'd only said he loved her to get Sakura off of his back. God she was so pathetic! Her bottom lip started to quiver but suddenly she felt a light pressure on them. The pressure went away and she looked up to see Sasuke smirking.

"I'm glad to here that." He whispered in her ear and nipped at the lobe.

Hinata shivered under his touch and her eyes flutter closed as he planted kisses up and down her neck. He trailed his lips back up her neck and found her lips and kissed them brusingly. Hinata gasped at the force and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her most cavern. Their tongues danced together, Hinata's completely submissive to his own. A point came when they had to break their heated kiss for air as Hinata tried to catch her own Sasuke kissed her nose and chin before tugging at the hem of her wet t-shirt. She lifted her arms over her head and allowed him to remove to article of clothing from her body. There she stood in his still open doorway in nothing but a pair of black panties, her nipples rock hard from her wet shirt and the night air and Hinata didn't feel embarrassed about it at all. She wanted him to take her, to claim her as his. Sasuke reached around her to close to door before pushing her roughly against it and laying an open mouth kiss on her. Their tongues met in mid air and the feeling of her tongue being in Sasuke's mouth made her wet. She threaded her fingers in his hair as she wrapped her milky legs around his waist.

She could feel a hard bulge through his pajama bottoms brushing against her entrance and she mentally smiled at the fact that she had that affect on him. Sasuke then took her by surprise by grabbing her ass which caused her to squeak and break the the kiss. Sasuke then took his kisses from her mouth and trailed them down her neck and collar bone until he reached her milky white mounds. His mouth latched onto her pink nipple and Hinata moaned at the heat. His tongue played with the hardened bud and gently nipped at it on occasion. After he got the feel of her right breast be moved on to the left one, Hinata's eyes were squeezed shut, she wanted so bad to moan loudly but she didn't want Itachi to catch them down here. Then unexpectedly Sasuke removed his mouth from her chest and Hinata whimpered a bit from the loss of contact. Sasuke smirked at her actions before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Cross your ankles." Sasuke whispered huskily to her.

Hinata wanted to question his request but she seemed to have lost her voice so instead of questioning she did as he asked. When she successfully did so he took her from off of the wall and began walking towards to stairs to his room. While he was walking Hinata busied herself by nipping and sucking on his ear lobe and she heard him groan a bit from her actions. They finally made it to his room and he laid Hinata down on his bed before turning around to close and lock the door. He went back over to the angel in his bed and kissed her deeply. He would never get tired of those lovely plump lips but as he was kissing her he felt her wetness seeping through his pant leg and he immediately knew something else that he would never tire of.

He broke their kiss and trailed his kisses down her neck, making sure to leave a mark. He paid special attention to the valley in between her breast before dipping his tongue into her belly button. He then kissed her heat and ran his tongue over her wet panties. Hinata gasped at his actions, she'd never felt anything like this before and god she desperately wanted more. Sasuke slowly removed her panties and admired her glistening wet folds and Hinata blushed under his appraising gaze. He teasingly licked her slit before delving his tongue between her folds causing her to shiver and moan. Sasuke then brought her legs up over his shoulders for better access, god she tasted like nothing he'd ever had before and he liked it. He thrust his tongue in and out of her as fast as he could, wanting to taste every bit of her he could but also because he loved the sounds he was eliciting from her.

"Oh Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata moaned loudly as her toes curled and she threaded her fingers through his raven locks.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he fucked her with his tongue, fully enjoying these sensations racking her body. A coil was tightening in the lower part of her stomach and Hinata felt like she was going to burst. Sasuke could tell that she was about to reach the end of her rope so he added two fingers on began pumping them in and out of her. His actions finally sent her over the edge and she came fast and hard all over his face and he sucked up every bit of her juice. When he was done he licked his fingers dry before wiping off his face. He looked down at Hinata who was quivering beneath him, trying to regain her bearings. When she finally came down from her high she sat up on her elbows and looked up at him inquiringly.

"oh...my." Hinata whispered lustfully and Sasuke smirked and kissed her deeply.

Hinata could taste herself on him and it turned her on even more. Hinata broke the kiss and tugged at the hem of his wife beater, she felt he should be naked as well. Sasuke removed his shirt quickly and slid his pants and boxers off of his legs swiftly. Hinata stared lustfully at his fully erect member and the white precum dripping off of the head. She caressed the appendage nervously and Sasuke hissed and grabbed her wrist.

"I want to cum inside you." he whispered and Hinata shivered with anticipation.

He kissed her softly as he lined himself up to her entrance. He slowly slid inside of her as Hinata's eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears from emerging. Even though Naruto had taken her virginity she still wasn't used to anything being inside her and she was still insanely tight. Sasuke groaned as her walls clenched around him. It took all of his self control not to begin thrusting in and out of her like mad but somehow he managed not to. Hinata started to move her him under him as an indication for him to move and move he did. He thrusted in and out slowly at first before picking up speed and slamming into her. Hinata forgot everything that plagued her and all she could feel was Sasuke pounding in and out of her, it felt so good to have him inside of her.

She wondered why she hadn't done anything like this with him before, she felt so full, so complete. Her feelings for him escalated ten fold as she saw the love for her in his eyes. Love was never an emotion she'd seen in his eyes before, she'd seen lust and she'd seen anger but love was new. This must be an emotion that he was feeling for the first time as well. She was torn from her thoughts by the coil tightening in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to feel the same sensation she had earlier. For every thrust he gave her she returned it with one of her own and soon Hinata felt herself clench around Sasuke and she saw stars flash in front of her eyes.

"Sasuke!" Hinata moaned loudly as she came hard around him.

Sasuke thrust himself in and out of her a few more times before finally cumming inside of her. Sasuke collapsed on top of her and rolled over so now she was on to of him without sliding out of her. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of being inside of her for a little longer.

"Oh Sasuke." Hinata mumbled into his chest as she tried hard to keep her eyes open but Sasuke's fingers running through her hair were putting her to sleep.

"Hn." Sasuke groaned and Hinata weakly hit his shoulder which caused him to chuckle.

"Go to sleep Hinata." Sasuke urged and Hinata compliantly did what he asked.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling and basked in the afterglow of what had just happened. He kissed her limp hand before closing his eyes.

"I love you too."

**P/N: so there you have it folks! Extra long and lemony just for your viewing pleasure! I will be updating Behind The Scenes tomorrow hopefully and I hope you read that as well. Also if you haven't read Teacher's Pet and you like this story I suggest you do. Its a forbidden relationship between a student and a teacher, quite lovely if you as me. And its not smut without a plot either! ****So please read it! Anyway. Please review this story, don't leave a sista hangin!**

**REVIEW!!! **


	29. like this

**P/n: okay people sorry for the late update but I've been caught up in some family issues again. And no it's not my brother cutting himself this time. It's my stupid step siblings who keep using my mom. She wants them to like her so bad and keeps trying to do so much for them but she really can't since she's pregnant. The dumb asses don't even want the baby and it hurts my step dad that they treat her so meanly. Anyway here's the newest installment of I Hope You Dance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Point blank**

**Warning: mentions of sexual activity.**

Chapter I really don't know cuz this fic is so long

A Little Insight

Hinata awoke the next morning to the rays of sunlight slipping through Sasuke's blinds. She blinked a bit as she recalled the events of the previous night and smiled to herself. Last night was the most amazing experience to her, that was how making love was supposed to feel like. Love. She loved him and it sent chills down her spine just thinking about it. She was very happy. The happiest she had been in a long time and she was not willing to let this happiness end. She was going to find a way out of this marriage to Naruto on her own and she wasn't going to get anyone else involved. This was her problem not anyone else's, she was going to be a big girl and not rely on anyone else to do what she should do herself. Unfortunately she didn't have any solution to get rid of Naruto yet but until then she was going to enjoy her time with Sasuke. Speaking of whom was just now rousing from his slumber. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at Hinata with a saucy look in his eye.

"Hello minx. And who do I thank for leaving you naked in my bed?" he smirked and Hinata blushed and put a pillow over her face.

"G-g-good mor-morning!" Hinata squeaked albeit muffled from the pillow.

Hinata felt the bed shift as Sasuke got up off of the bed and after a few seconds the door to the bathroom shut. She chanced a peek from her cotton shield to look around the room and upon finding it empty she let out a sigh of relief. She slowly got up as well and went in search of her clothes only to find them sopping went on the floor, there was no way she could wear them. So she went through Sasuke's drawers to find something suitable to put on which was hard seeing as he was so much taller than she was and was also wider. In the end Hinata found a dark blue shirt that was still to big but better than the rest and a pair of boxer shorts.

While she was getting dressed her stomach growled incessantly and she realized that she hadn't eaten dinner last night. So she tiptoed her way to the kitchen, not wanting to wake Itachi if he was here. Hinata finally made it to the kitchen only to be greeted with the rare sight of early-morning-Itachi who was reading the paper and had a cup of tea beside him.

"G-good morning U-Uchiha-san." Hinata greeted as she started to get things out to prepare breakfast with.

"Hm." he mumbled and Hinata wondered why the brothers liked to speak in one-syllable words.

Maybe it was just a family trait. Hinata shrugged it off and began making waffles and bacon. As she was making breakfast she felt Itachi's calculating eyes watching her every move, it was discomforting.

"Would, would y-y-you like something to, to eat U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked.

"No." Itachi answered and Hinata nervously went back to her work.

"Miss Hinata." Itachi started and Hinata turned away from the stove to give him her full attention.

"Yes?" Hinata prompted.

"You and Sasuke…do you love him?" Itachi asked and Hinata blushed before nodding shyly.

"Yea. I do." She said softly with a soft kindness in her eye.

"How much?" he asked in a dead panned tone and Hinata was slightly taken a back by all of his sudden questions.

"I've never experienced real love before. I've had so many emotions except for that one but I know that's what I've feeling now."

"Hm. Would you still love him if you knew about his childhood?" Itachi asked, holding Hinata under his harsh gaze.

"He knows about mine and yet still wants to be around me so I should show him the same respect."

"Even if you found out that he was molested repeatedly by our uncle under this very roof? Right under our parents' noses? That our uncle videotaped the events? That I was beaten within an inch of my life and sent away before I finally got the will to make it all stop?" he asked menacingly and Hinata gulped. "How do you feel sleeping under the same roof as a murderer?"

There was a long pregnant silence before Itachi burst out laughing.

"I'm just pulling your leg Miss Hinata. Now finish breakfast before you burn it." Itachi smiled genuinely and Hinata gave him a weak smile in return.

Itachi was quite the theatric. That didn't happen to the brothers did it? No. Sasuke would've told her. She did tell him about her mother didn't she? But then again Sasuke wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve. After five more minutes in the tense silence with Itachi Sasuke finally came to the kitchen from god knows where and Hinata was just placing the food down on the table. The three ate in silence but Hinata felt more comfortable now since Sasuke was in the room.

"Why are you still here Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he took a bit out of his bacon.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night." Itachi said as he flipped over to the next page of the paper. "I heard disturbing noises. Coming from your room to be exact. Lots of banging too."

Hinata blushed furiously and felt like her face was going to melt off from all the heat and Sasuke just made the embarrassment worse.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned with a mischievous smirk. "Now you know how I feel when you bring people back from the office."

"Indeed I do." Itachi said, troubled by his brother's remarks. "Well keep quiet. I don't feel like investing in ear plugs."

And with that Itachi placed his dish in the sink and began to take his leave.

"Good bye Miss Hyugaa. I hope everything works out." He said with a knowing glint in his eye and Hinata's eyes widened.

Did he know about Naruto? No. He couldn't possibly know…could he? Hinata shook the thought from her head and finished eating her food. Itachi was way too cryptic for her tastes. When she and Sasuke finished their breakfast Hinata went to go clean the dishes in the sink while Sasuke sat on the counter with his arms crossed watching her.

"So what do you want to do today?" Hinata asked and blushed when she felt Sasuke's gaze turn lecherous. "And I don't mean me."

"Well then I don't care. You pick."

"Umm. I need to do some shopping." Hinata said warily, she knew Sasuke hated shopping.

"Fine. I'll drop you off at home and meet you at the mall." He said begrudgingly. "But you owe me."

"Like what?" Hinata asked and gasped when he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck.

"Like this." He growled as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

**P/n: okay my peeps! There's the newest chappie. Not much going on here but trust me this chapter was needed. Anyway, tell me what you think and I hope to have enough reviews to fuel these ideas of mine!!!! Love you all!**

******REVIEW!**


	30. I Have No Clue

**P/N: So. I'm so sorry about this and my other fics being on hold for so long! my mother doesn't know that I'm on this site. she actually doesn't like it. so I'm not really on the site anymore. I'm sending this story to a really good friend of mine to upload onto here and i hope it uploads right! send me lots of love for inspiration an i hope this chapter was worth the abnormally long wait!  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto but i am now a proud owner of a brand new Dell Mini. tell me. how many of you guys ran out and bought a new lap top because of the commercial? i know i did!**

**Chapter I Have No Clue **

Hinata sighed as she brushed her hair slowly in the mirror. The wedding was slowly but surely approaching and she had yet to make up a way to get out of it. She'd snuck into her father's office to find the contract and she succeeded in that endeavor. The only problem was that it was iron clad and the only person who could back out of the marriage was Naruto himself who at the dinner parties with him family expressed that he was ecstatic about marrying her. Hinata put the brush down as she began to feel a familiar queasiness and fingered the amethyst necklace that Sasuke had given her for Christmas and smiled to herself at the memory.

Flashback

_Hinata awoke Christmas morning to the gently rays of sunlight peeping in through the curtains of the Uchiha household. She squeezed her eyes closed and rolled over to where Sasuke normally lay. When she didn't feel his body next to her she opened her eyes, in his stead was a black box on his pillow. hinata gingerly opened the box and gasped at the large amethyst stone that was attached to a slender white-gold chain and nestled in the red velvet lining in the box. she put a shaking hand to her mouth, it was beautiful. Hinata nervously closed the box and began to wrap one of the black sheets from the bed around herself as she got off of the bed. She clutched the box close to her chest with one hand and made her way out of the room to find Sasuke. She didn't have to look for long because she found him sitting on the counter eating cereal. When he saw her holding the box he put the bowl down and she put the box on his lap.  
_

_"You don't like it." he asked or more like stated but Hinata shook her head and smiled at him.  
_

_"No I love it. I just want you to put it on."  
_

_She turned around and moved her hair over one of her shoulders and waited for him to get the necklace out of the box. Sasuke unclasped the necklace and then brought it around her neck. The stone felt cold and heavy against her chest but it held a strange comfort for her as well. He clasped the necklace around her neck and kissed her shoulder sweetly. Hinata turned around and kissed his nose and his chin before finally kissing his lips. A chaste kiss. When the broke apart Hinata smile at him, her heart swelling with love for him.  
_

_"I love you." Hinata whispered.  
_

End flashback

Hinata's smile widened but the disappeared as she felt her lunch coming back up her throat. She rushed to the bathroom and as soon as she lifted the top to the toilet she emptied her guts into the porcelain bowl. After about five minutes the barfing turned into dry heaving and the nausea finally stopped. Hinata groaned as she gingerly picked herself off of the cold tile and over to the sink to brush the putrid taste out of her mouth. She clutched to edges of the sink until her knuckles turned white from the strain.

Her face was sickly pale and she had dark rings around her eyes from fatigue. She had no idea why but over the past couple of months she'd been throwing up uncontrollably and she put it off as her being nervous about the wedding but now she was afraid that she night really be sick. Hinata pushed those thoughts out of her head and straightened herself out-she had an engagement party to get to.

She smoothed out her now crushed blue dress and headed out of her room to the car that her father would be waiting for her in. The whole ride to the engagement party plaza was one that was spent in a tense silence. Neji was staring out the window like he longed to be anywhere but here while Hanabi was playing jailer and watching Hinata like a hawk. Hisashi was not paying any attention to his dependents but was instead reading some papers from the business.

When they finally got to their destination Hinata gulped, she didn't want to meet Naruto's family. They would probably scrutinized her under their microscopes and wouldn't approve of her one bit. Reluctantly she got out of the car and followed meekly behind her family into the foreboding building. Upon entering the building she was amazed at how many people had showed up. She recognized more than half of them to be her father's business partners and a quarter of them were his rivals. The rest that she didn't recognized were probably Naruto's family.

Naruto in question had weaved his way through the crowd to get to Hinata and immediately put is arm around her after greeting her father. Then he led her around like arm candy to all of his nameless relatives for her to be poked and prodded. She felt like a piece of meet. Ugh. The thought of meat made her nauseous. She prayed that she didn't throw up here! When she met every Tom, Dick, and Jane of Naruto's family they went over to the long table in the front that was where the immediate family of the bride and groom were to sit. Sitting in front of the sea of people made the butterflies in her stomach become more active and she felt some one's eyes boring hole into her skull. She searched for a minute and then caught the gaze of Itachi Uchiha sitting in the front row. Oh God!

Hinata felt her face grow warm from embarrassment. She had to explain everything to him before he told Sasuke, she did not want Sasuke to find out about this! the food came around to each of the tables and Hinata broke the intense gaze she had with the eldest Uchiha to see what they were serving because she was starving. They were serving a Greek salad with a side of salmon.

When the servers got around to Hinata she passed on the salmon but was more than ready for the salad. She was just about to dig in when her father stood up and clinked his flute class full of champagne. The room silenced and all eyes were now on her father but Hinata kept her eyes on her lap. She didn't want to see her father's 'happy mask'. It disgusted her that he put on airs for people he didn't like. His whole life was a life.

"I would like to make a toast to the happy couple. I know that Hinata's mother would be proud to see her tom boy of a daughter getting married but I'm sure she can see this joyous occasion from heaven. Naruto is a fine young man and I hope he treats my flower the way he should." Hisashi gushed and Hinata felt dizzy, she was seeing double.

"Hinata why don't you say a few words for us?" Hanabi suggested with a smirk and Hinata looked up from her lap surprised. She quickly composed herself and shakily got to her feet. the room was spinning and there was two of everyone.

"I-I" Hinata spoke softly as her vision became blurry and her eyes rolled back into her head. "I-"thud Hinata fell to the ground amidst the screams of the guests. Hinata tried to move but she couldn't, she tried to speak but that again was not working. All she could do was hear the pandemonium that was milling about her. A couple of minutes later she heard Itachi's voice loud and clear over the chaos.

"I'll take her to the hospital. Hyuga you stay here and deal with your guests. I will bring her home." he stated. Hinata was sure that her father would deny him but his voice was so hypnotizing that her father did as he said.

She felt herself being picked up by a pair of strong arms that she knew to belong to Itachi. His arms were comforting and she felt safe but he just didn't exude the same warmth Sasuke made her feel inside. Itachi carried her limp body through the crowd and when it was finally silent she knew that she was outside. Itachi slid her into the backseat of his car and then seated himself in the front. they drove for what felt like forever to Hinata but she enjoyed the silence of the car and the smoothness of the ride. when Itachi stopped the car Hinata knew that they were at the hospital. She willed herself to move but still no result so she let Itachi carry her into the emergency room.

"Can I get a doctor?" Itachi asked the nurse, a bit of flirtyness in his voice and Hinata wanted so bad to giggle.

"W-w-whats wrong?" the nursed asked, obviously flustered.

"My sister has fallen ill. She won't move." Itachi explained.

"Okay take her to room 201 and a doctor will be with you shortly." the nurse replied and Itachi followed her instruction. Hinata could now see light behind her eyelids, she willed her eyes to open and she was blinded by the white industrial hospital lighting. Itachi noticed her awakening just as he laid her on the bed of the room.

"Hinata." Itachi said, a hint of malice in his voice. "Why are you marrying Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata wanted so badly to speak but she couldn't and Itachi took her silence as an answer.

"Why are you stringing my brother along? has all of this been a lie? I bet it is. You were never rapped were you? You were just a girl feeling guilty about loosing her virginity and afraid of what her rich daddy would think. I will admit that you have made Sasuke happy but that happiness is a lie. A falsity just like you." Itachi growled, hate dripping from every word he uttered. He fingered her necklace gingerly before grabbing it and yanking it off of her neck.

"You don't deserve his love." he sneered.

"No!" Hinata yelled hoarsely. "No! You don't understand!"

"What more is there to understand?"

"I love Sasuke with all my heart. I do. I know I don't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone. This whole marriage is a plan to merge companies with the Uzumaki's. I have no say in the matter. I've tried to find a way out of it on my own but no matter what I do I'm still tied." Hinata sobbed out as Itachi dropped the necklace on the bed next to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Itachi asked, still guarded.

"I-I wanted to find a way on my own. I wanted to be strong by myself. but I'm not. I'm weak and will never amount to anything." Hinata cried.  
Itachi was about to reply but the door opened to reveal a female doctor with black hair and wire rimmed glasses. She smiled warmly at the two but could feel the smothering tension between them.

"Okay I'm miss Minaka. Can you answer a few questions for me?" the woman asked and Hinata nodded nervously.  
"How old are you?"

"18."

"Have you been feeling strange lately?"

"I'm been feeling nauseous for the past few months, I can't keep anything down. I've also been feeling very drowsy and even when I get enough sleep I'm still tired." Hinata answered meekly and the lady nodded as she wrote everything she said down.

"Hmmm. Now I know this is an embarrassing question for me to ask with your brother in the room but please answer this truthfully."  
"Okay."

"Are you sexually active?" The woman asked unashamed and Hinata blushed.  
"Yes."

"Do you use protection?" The doctor questioned and Hinata grew pale and she glanced at Itachi who seemed to have lost a little color as well.

"Not really." Hinata finally answered and the woman stopped writing and went over to one of the stainless steel cabinets and pulled out a plastic cup. She handed the cup to Hinata.

"There's a bathroom right next door. we need a sample of your urine." The woman instructed and Hinata blushed more furiously as she exited the room. When the door shut the female Doctor put down her clipboard and turned her attention to Itachi.

"You two are not related are you?" the Doctor said accusingly.

"No." Itachi answered after a long moment of silence.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Minaka asked, getting even angrier with Itachi for his silence and the fact that the man appeared to be six years older than the girl that just left.

"No. That's my brother." Itachi smirked. "He wasn't around when she passed out so I brought her here myself."

The door to the room opened again and Hinata came back in more ashen faced than before. "What happened?" Minaka asked and Hinata shook her head.

"I just threw up again is all." Hinata explained as she handed the container to the woman.

"Well I'll take this to the lab and will be back with you in fifteen minutes." Doctor Minaka left and Hinata climbed back onto the bed.

"Do you think Sasuke will hate me?" Hinata asked Itachi as she petted her broken necklace.

"No." Itachi answered.

"Good." Hinata sighed and they sat in silence until the doctor came back. When she did she had a container of pills in one hand and a stack of books under her arm.

"Your test results came back and there is nothing wrong with you." the doctor said and Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"The results do show that you are pregnant. Actually you are heading into your fourth month, hence the nausea." Minaka explained as she placed the stack of books next to Hinata.

"Here are some books on pregnancy and child care. and here are some prenatal vitamins that you need to take. Take two with every meal." Minaka explained. "Now this is all assuming that you will keep the child?"

Hinata placed a hand over her stomach and bit her lower lip. there was no way in hell that she was going to give up the baby growing inside of her. she'd only found out about its existence for about five seconds and already she felt it worm its way into her heart.

"I will keep it." Hinata answered confidently and the woman smiled warmly at her. "Okay now lets set up times for you to meet me. You will be seeing a lot of this hospital over the next five months."

Itachi brought her home to her family who were awaiting her arrival in the living room.

"She has a serious case of the flu. The doctor gave her pills to take and instructions to take it easy." Itachi informed them and placed Hinata on the sofa.

"Thank you Uchiha." Hisashi said as Itachi walked out the door. Neji and Hanabi left the living as Hisashi turned to his eldest daughter. "Do not embarrass us like that again do you here me?" He hissed and Hinata nodded.

"Yes father." Hinata said, her voice barely above a whisper.


	31. Chapter 31

**P/N: sorry about the wait ya'll I love all of your support and your reviews so I'm going to cut this note short and get right on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**WARNING!!! Actually this chapter is pretty tame compared to previous entries. So yea.**

**Chapter 31**

**Did You Know I'm Getting Married**

Hinata hugged her knees to her chest as she gazed at the sleeping man beside her. The pale colors of the morning sunrise drizzled in through the blinds and colored his pale face. His raven looks framed his vulnerable visage and made his look more unreal than usual. Would their child inherit his father's good looks? She hoped he did. A boy. She had already decided that the being she was carrying in her womb was going to be male, she could feel it. Mother's intuition she guesses.

She wanted so much to debate the gender of the baby with the father. But alas she had not yet informed Sasuke yet of his fatherhood, every time she got up the gumption to do it she would find some insignificant thing to use as an excuse and back out. She wanted to bicker over baby names with him and pick out baby clothes. She especially wanted him there at the appointments with her doctor but since she had yet to tell Sasuke all she had was Itachi.

Now there was a conundrum. He was being extra nice-well not nice-more like helpful. It was like something bad was about to happen and his guilty conscious was making him dote on her. Hinata shook her head of the puzzling thoughts from her head. She was not going to back out today! Today was the day she was going to tell Sasuke about their baby.

Even saying that in her head gave her goose bumps. Hinata smiled inwardly to herself and placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's forehead before leaving the room to make breakfast. She could feel it deep down that today, something would happen to change both of their lives.

Sasuke awoke later on to the smell of bacon and an underlying scent of waffles. He knew Hinata was in that kitchen and he was dreading seeing her, although every time he closed his eyes he would see her. So matter what he did he couldn't get her out of his mind. Even when he was with her he still thought about her. Her hair, her smile, the way she'd nibble on her bottom lip if she was thinking too hard about something. Everything!

His departure was approaching quickly and he'd yet to tell her but it seemed like she had something on her mind as well. The way she would unconsciously touch her belly, the throwing up at random moments, and the way she rejected some of her favorite foods. He really hoped that she wasn't sick. He did not want to go away and have something happen to her. Sasuke sighed and ran a gruff hand through his hair.

He had to tell her. He got up out of the bed and got on a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt before emerging from his room and heading towards the kitchen. He could hear hushed voices from down the hallway that could only belong to Itachi and Hinata, and against his better judgment he listened to their conversation.

"When are you going to tell him?" a deep and gravelly voice that Sasuke knew to be his older brother's.

"Today." Hinata said softly after hesitating.

"Why have you kept this a secret soon it's going to be too hard to hide?"

"I-I'm afraid. Afraid he won't want me anymore. That he won't want him." Hinata quivered and Sasuke tried his best to piece together what they were saying through the morning fog in his brain.

"A boy?" amusement and surprise in his brother's voice, something that Sasuke hadn't heard in years.

"Yes." Sasuke could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Well good bye, have a...nice day." Itachi said awkwardly and Hinata fought to suppress a giggle.

Sasuke stayed silent until he heard the front door open and shut and then peeped around the corner to see Hinata with a hand over her stomach and staring out into space.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked apathetically and Hinata jumped in surprise.

"Oh N-N-nothing!" Hinata said quickly and plastered on a smile. "B-b-but can I talk to you?"

"I have something to tell you as well." Sasuke replied as he watched Hinata start to put food on a white plate.

"Oh well you go first." Hinata said eagerly as she tried to hold onto the shaking plate with both hands.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said bluntly after a long pause and Hinata just looked up at him like she didn't understand what he was getting at.

"Okay. Where are you going?" Hinata asked curiously.

"To the states." Sasuke answered, she was taking this better than he expected.

"That's nice. When are you coming back?" Hinata asked and when he said nothing she started to get worried. "You are coming back aren't you?"

"No." Sasuke said after a long pause.

**CRASH**

Neither one flinched as the plate Hinata was holding fell to the floor and shattered on impact. The food splattered all over the floor but they just stared intently at each other. Hinata's eyes filling with hurt and his with regret. Hinata had her hands clasped over her heart as she tried desperately not to cry.

"So you're leaving us?" Hinata whispered.

"Itachi is coming with me." Sasuke mumbled and Hinata shook her head.

"Thats not what I meant. I-I'm-" Hinata stammered and tried to tell Sasuke the truth but then decided against it.

It didn't matter. She had to be strong. She had to.

"Hinata are you sick?" Sasuke asked, concerned weaving through his voice and Hinata just gave him a watery smile.

"Yea. I'm not okay. I don't think I will be." she smiled through the tears and walked quickly out of the kitchen.

"Hinata wait!" Sasuke called after her and he finally caught up with her hand posed over the knob of the front door.

"Just let me go Sasuke." Hinata laughed sorrowfully as the tears streamed down her face. "Did you know... I'm getting married?"

And with that she was out the door before Sasuke could even fully process what she'd said.


	32. Chapter 32

**P/N: soooooo. Here I am again after a long absence that is too long to explain. but I'm giving you three lengthy chapters as an apology that I'm sure you don't accept. I've probably lost a lot of fans too but hey maybe I'll gain some back. Anyway here's the first chappie from my long absence.**

**The Truth**

Sasuke hadn't moved from the couch since Hinata had left which had been over three hours ago. Married. She was getting married. And not to him. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. She was his and his alone and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. Damn the company to hell. If he couldn't take Hinata with him the business would have to fall to ruins. He couldn't leave her here. With that resolve setting into his bones he got off the couch and grabbed his coat and keys and left.

--

Hinata found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. She'd just gotten done with a long shower and had finish blow drying and curling her hair but she couldn't get herself to get dressed. Tonight was another dinner with the Uzumaki's. These nights she hated and now she had no Sasuke to run to. She could ask Itachi for help but she didn't want to infringe her troubles upon him. So here she was in only her bathrobe standing in front of a mirror. She was pitiful. Hinata sniffed and placed a hand on her growing baby and gave a small smile as she felt him squirm in side her. It was kinda weird to know that there was a real person growing inside of her. It was frightening to know that this tiny being was completely dependent upon her when she couldn't even take care of herself.

She slowly opened one of her bathroom drawers and shuffled around the contents until she found the ultrasound pictures of the baby. Since no one entered her bathroom except her this was the perfect place to keep the pictures. She stuck them into the corner of her mirror and smiled. The pictures were taken over a month ago to determine the sex of the baby and Hinata wondered what he looked like now. Hinata's smile widened and she gazed at the grainy black and white photo. How was she going to keep hiding this baby? It was getting harder and harder to hide this from her family. She'd put on a lot of weight and was out of dresses that hid her growing belly. Luckily it was too late to get an abortion but if her father found out the truth he would never let her keep it. The truth. She wished the she'd told Sasuke about the baby.

The truth will set you free is what her mother used to always say. But then again her mother was 20 feet under. Life was too complicated to always be honest. If she told her father the truth her baby would be given away. If she told Sasuke the truth he either wouldn't believe her or he would stay out of obligation. She wanted him to stay because he loved her and wanted to be with their baby. But that's not going to happen. Nothing ever went right in Hinata's life and she wasn't expecting a change anytime soon. While Hinata was lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the dull thud of Sasuke entering her room from her window but was thoroughly surprised to see him open the bathroom door. So surprised that she forgot to rip the ultrasound pictures from the mirror. But what was on the mirror hadn't caught Sasuke's attention yet.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata stammered as Sasuke coldly glared at her. "Wa-Wa-What do y-you want?"

"You know why I'm here. You can't just announce that you're getting married and leave like that." Sasuke hissed.

"Why do you care Sasuke. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be packing?" Hinata murmured.

"Who is it Hinata!" Sasuke demanded and Hinata crossed her arms.

"It's none of your business."

"It's my business to know who you've been cheating on me with!"

"W-What! I-I-I would never do that to you! Sasuke I love you!" Hinata said and stamped her foot.

"Its Naruto isn't it. Why after all the shit he's put you through would you go crawling back to him?"

"This isn't my fault!" Hinata whispered but Sasuke still heard her.

"Then whose fault is it! Huh?!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he grabbed her wrists in each hand and walked her backwards towards the bathroom counter top. "Did any of what happened with us mean anything to you?"

Hinata opened her mouth to answer him but was silenced by Sasuke's lips coming down forcefully down on her. What felt like fire erupted between them and Hinata felt her resolve melting away. And then all of a sudden they were interrupted but not from someone from the outside. The baby had kicked. Hard. Sasuke backed away slowly and sat on the edge of the tub. They stared at each other in silence, wondering what the other was thinking until finally Sasuke spoke up.

"Can I see it?" Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded as she came closer to him. She untied her robe and left it fall to the crook of her elbows.

Her growing belly had only been seen by Itachi and her doctor and now Sasuke. He gingerly took her hand and brought her to stand between his legs before caressing the soft slope of her belly. Hinata stood stock still as he gazed at where their baby was growing, afraid that he would leave.

"How long?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Six months. The doctor believes the conception was sometime in December." Hinata said softly.

"That long? How come I never noticed?"

"I didn't know until four months ago when Itachi took me to the hospital. My mother's records show that she didn't show much until later in her pregnancies so my doctor thinks that I may be the same way."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. He's due in September."

"Why haven't you told me? You told Itachi. Why not me?" Sasuke asked, finally taking his eyes off of her stomach.

"I didn't think that you would believe me or that you would want anything to do him or me." Hinata sniffed as Sasuke ran his hands from her belly to rest on her hips.

"I do want you Hinata. I want the baby as well. Its way earlier than I expected and I doubt that will be a good father but I guess we'll manage." Sasuke said softly as he kissed her smooth belly which caused her to smile.

Sasuke laid his forehead on her stomach and closed his eyes as Hinata ran her fingers through his hair. Did his parents feel as attached to him as he did to this tiny life inside of Hinata? Probably not. If they had they wouldn't have abandoned him to the perverted will of his uncle and beaten Itachi. No. They didn't care about them at all.

"I do love you." Hinata whispered and Sasuke looked up at her with watery pools of ebony.

He didn't have to say it. Hinata already knew how he felt.

"Well Well Well." came the snobbish voice of her sister Hanabi standing in the doorway. "I knew he'd knock you up eventually."

Sasuke stood up and pushed Hinata from view behind him.

"Go tell your father Hinata's leaving." Sasuke said coldly and Hanabi started cracking up.

"Ah! Thats funny. I'm sorry but I can't do that. Hinata's getting married to Naruto to merge our companies together and ultimately give the monopoly over to me. Of course I do hear rumors of the Uchiha company gang power in America. maybe we could strike a deal between you and me." Hanabi giggled as she patted Sasuke's cheek. "Go get dressed Hinata we wouldn't want to delay your meeting with Naruto. I even got you a new dress to hide that awful baby bump. But it wouldn't make a difference since Naruto's as dumb as a post."

When Hinata didn't move Hanabi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Father's waiting. We wouldn't want him to see you like this now would we?" Hanabi prodded and Hinata scurried out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Now listen here Uchiha. I suggest you leaving and never showing your face around here again. A clean break is preferred."

"Not likely." Sasuke smirked as Hanabi removed the ultrasound photo from the mirror.

"Oh poo. I didn't want it to come to this but I'm afraid I have to tell my father about your little tryst. Did you know that Hinata's not the oldest? Well technically. Father killed mother's first born while still in her womb. He didn't want Hinata either but was away on business for too long to do anything about it. Our mother was so protective of our Hinata. Afraid that he would get her precious baby. He didn't touch her. Didn't acknowledge her existence unless forced. He barely acknowledged our mother either. Instead taking a mistress and conceiving me. Then he came up with an elaborate lie saying that his wife had given birth to me, that I wasn't a bastard. But that's beside the point. Hinata was only kept alive to get her mother's family fortune. After that father had no use for her. He'd lied to her and used her until there was nothing left to take. She'd spent all her time trying to keep a wayward husband that she lost her friends and family and had no will to get them back. Pitiful really. The moral of this lengthy speech? Leave or risk your first born dying." Hanabi finished.

"Why the hell would you do that to your own sister?" Sasuke questioned and Hinata only shrugged.

"Half sister. I've worked too hard to gain my father's affections and trust and I don't want to loose that."

"You know she will hate you for this."

"Good. That makes two of us."

**P/N: I HAVE THE BABY'S NAME! CAN YOU GUESS WHAT?**


End file.
